Lucid Dreams
by HannaBellLecter
Summary: Vegeta is a young 18-year-old in Frieza's army. He's living in Hell and surviving through his dreams - dreams that place him in someone else's body for 6-8 hours. Will he take advantage of this new found power or find new purpose? This fic was nominated for TPTH 2019 Annual Awards - Best Canon Divergent! Visit TPTH Community(Twitter) or TPTHVegebulEvents (Tumblr) for more info
1. The Battered Prince

********A/N********

I want to go ahead and thank That's-My-Bulma for her help during the beginning of this story, finding a name for Saiyan Otherworld would have been much more difficult without your creative mind!

I also want to thank my beta readers (Miragulix, DianaeFox, Grammar Girl, and Pandanare) for looking over, commenting, and giving me the motivation I needed to finish this story (especially during and after my writer's block). I'm so glad you all were able to help me out!

To see the fanarts I recieved for this Fic, please go to my AO3!

This Fic was written for the Vegebulocracy Big Bang Event 2018. Feel free to look at the entire collection on AO3 here : /collections/vegebulocracybigbang2018

 ********Vegeta********

Vegeta fell onto his cot completely exhausted from the day's events. Today had been especially hard on the Saiyan Prince. The purging of 2 planets in a hazardous solar system had not gone in the timely manner Lord Frieza had ordered. They had only been given a week. One. Measly. Week.

Most planets on the far side of the universe took at least 5 days to purge. Most of the inhabitants in this quadrant were known to be warriors with keen Ki abilities. The Saiyans were strong, sure, but with only 3 to take on these warriors, there was no way they would have succeeded. Frieza knew that.

Frieza had sent them on the suicide mission in hopes of finally ridding himself of the "monkeys" he had trained to decimate in his name. The Saiyans were powerful – too powerful if anyone dared to ask Frieza. As always, Vegeta surprised him – leading his last 2 loyal subjects and exceeding his expectations with their survival. They needed to be punished, according to Frieza.

Broken and beaten, the Saiyans completed their mission in just 9 days. With the deadline surpassed, Frieza took it upon himself to make sure they understood their error – complete the task when expected or die trying. Vegeta had taken the most damage from Frieza. His back broken, internal hemorrhaging to the point of baffling the doctors stationed on board the battlecruiser, and far more fractures than they could count.

It took only 3 hours in a tank to get him healed enough to live without permanent damage but was pulled out to suffer the remainder of his healing per Frieza's orders. His cot was damp from a combination of the regen fluid still soaking his clothes and blood from the cuts that had reopened from the harsh handling by Zarbon when he was yanked out of the tank and tossed like a rag doll across the infirmary.

Sleep. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. The pain was unbearable and for once in his 18 years of life, he would actually except some pain medication if anyone offered. Nappa and Raditz had been fortunate enough to be left in the regeneration tanks to heal, leaving Vegeta to enjoy a peaceful night without Nappa's snoring or the sounds of Raditz having a ship whore in his bed. Everything began to throb, and his eyes blurred from the sudden uprising of his tears.

His senses began to dull as the exhaustion, or perhaps a concussion began to drag him to sleep. The sounds of the ship, the men walking by the barracks and the engines that kept the artificial gravity and oxygen at normal levels, soon became muted.

Darkness surrounded him – his limp body floating in a vast empty space before a sudden fog engulfed him. Vegeta found himself walking in the dense, white fog in search of a way out. He raised his Ki causing the fog to be blown away and reveal several paths. Eight paths, each a deep shade of a different color. He was confused. What was the purpose of these paths? Where do they lead?

Vegeta was wary as he selected the first path to his right. The brown path. It went on for what felt like miles until a light began to shine at the end. He began sprinting towards the light in hopes of a way out.

The path came to an end at a glowing doorway and apprehension stalled Vegeta from moving forward. Was he dreaming, or had he somehow fallen down some strange, black hole? Everything felt so real, his skin covered by goosebumps due to the eerie, humid atmosphere and the mild gust of air coming through the doorway.

"What the Hell is this place?" he wondered out loud as he took a final glimpse at his surroundings. The only way out seemed to be right in front of him, yet he thought back to the other paths, wondering if they too, led to doorways.

With his guard up, Vegeta took one final, deep breath and passed through the doorway. The light dissipated slowly. Vegeta opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed, a soft bed at that, blinking the bright light away. It was sunny, the warm rays of sunlight hitting his face in a way he had never felt before. This…. place, this… alternate reality felt peaceful.

He forced himself to sit up and was shocked at not feeling an ounce of pain. For once, he wasn't starving the moment he sat up from a night's sleep. For once in his miserable existence, he actually felt good. Vegeta looked around the room and tried to remember if this was a place he had been at some point in his life. The room was filled with extravagant décor, flowers, and…. women?

 _'What the fuck?'_

Several girls made their way over and began helping him out of the bed, dressing him as they went on about what the chefs had prepared for breakfast. Something felt off. Vegeta couldn't move. It was as if he had no control over his body and when he tried to speak…. nothing.

It was as if he was seeing through someone else's eyes. He could feel everything that touched him but was at the whims of the host body. When a question finally rang out from his lips the voice had been so jarring that he was suddenly pulled from his dream and back to his cot.

The damp cot rattled as Vegeta shook to life and almost immediately regretted stirring so quickly. His muscles tensed after waking so rapidly and the pain caught him by surprise. For a brief moment, all he could do was moan in agony as he forced himself to man up and accept the pain as a sign of life.

 _'What the fuck just happened? Where…. where was I? Was I just…. a woman?'_

Vegeta took several deep breaths in an attempt to regain his composure. It was a dream. It was just a dream. It had to be! He laid there silently and listened to his surroundings. Yup, this was real. The sounds of the engines, the other soldiers walking past the room without caring to keep their volume down, and Raditz at the other end of the room…. purring?

 _'Hm? When did he get in here?'_

He closed his eyes and tried to force himself back to sleep, hoping that maybe this time he wouldn't wake up, but the scent of a female wafted over him. He curled his lip into a sneer and he tried his best to ignore it – the sound of a soft moan breaking his will.

He turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes cracked just enough to focus on the other bed and the 2 figures moving about. Raditz had brought in another female, this one seemed to be the one Vegeta had secretly pined over for several weeks now.

 _'Damn it!'_

He should have known Raditz would have taken an interest in her as well. She worked in the kitchens and had often eyed him with bright pink eyes. Vegeta had been torn in an internal battle of whether he would make a move or not - guess that's off the table now. He'd be damned if he was ever seen taking someone else's leftovers. Frieza would kill him either way.

Vegeta watched as Raditz tried his best not to make too much noise and encouraged the woman to do the same. He knew Vegeta hated it when he brought females into their room - waking him up and causing him to have a frustrated hard-on. He would often hiss a slew of death threats and occasionally shoot several low-powered Ki balls at him and the bitch, but he was starting to think that Raditz had a kink for the danger.

He watched quietly and curiously as Raditz caused her to hold back moans using only his tongue – his face buried between her thighs as she arched her back and rocked her hips into him. Her half-lidded eyes fell on him and she smiled gently. Had she noticed him watching? Or was she thinking of him? Vegeta somewhat hoped it was the latter, stroking his ego nicely but quickly tossed the thought.

A woman like her clearly liked men who were experienced in carnal pleasures, something he didn't even think about unless it was pushed in front of him by Raditz. He could feel her eyes still burning into him as he tried to keep up his sleeping ruse, not wanting to let it be known that he had been watching. Unfortunately, it was too late to realize that there was a sizable tent in his battle suit. She must have seen it.

 _'Shit.'_

He slowly moved his eyes to hers – her gasps and moans seemingly louder than before – and made contact. She _had_ noticed him watching. He laid still, not knowing what he should do. He had been caught but the female didn't seem to mind, in fact, she only winked and returned her attention back to Raditz.

Vegeta hated this – hated feeling like he needed to rut but knowing that it would be his end. He wouldn't stoop low enough to pleasure himself though, he was a Prince for Kai sake! He let out a small huff through his nose and closed his eyes to ignore them. Maybe he would even turn his back on them and let the pain knock him unconscious. But then….

"Please Raditz…. I …. I need you…."

The female had used a soft murmur, but every word felt like it had been whispered into his ear, his pent-up mind changing the name that had left her lips from "Raditz" to "Vegeta."

He once again opened his eyes just enough to watch them again, telling himself this was for the sake of education. A visual lesson in how to please a woman.

Raditz sat up on his haunches, looking down on the woman with a prideful smirk. He always loved hearing them beg for him. With one swift movement, he lifted the small female onto his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist as she wiggled herself down onto his length. The pleasure-filled sigh that escaped their lips made Vegeta tense, his hard length painfully asking for a taste of what he was watching.

The woman let out needy moans, no longer even trying to hold back since she knew Vegeta was wide awake. Raditz moved her easily, thrusting in and out gently in a slow pace to build her up – wanting nothing more than to have her beg for more again. Vegeta started to breathe in tandem with the two, gasping when they did and fighting the urge to join Raditz in lustfully growling at the woman as she bounced herself on the hard, Saiyan cock.

He almost hadn't noticed when the two switched positions, she was now on her knees and rested her chest on the bed, her face now looking in his direction. He again tried to ignore her, not wanting to make it obvious that he was enjoying the sight, but he couldn't help himself. She was staring right at him, each moan and dirty word leaving her lips seemingly aimed at him, calling him to look at her and enjoy her as Raditz did.

 _'The bitch must be insane if she thought for a second that she would be able to handle two Saiyans at the same time.'_ The room suddenly felt like a furnace – had he really thought that? Would he ever have the gall to get up and just join in for the sake of relief that he so often denied himself? No, he'd likely just take the bitch out from under Raditz, literally.

Raditz became louder, obviously nearing his climax and the woman joined suit when Vegeta finally gave in to her heated gaze. She clearly enjoyed being watched. He watched her eyes roll back and mouth drop open impossibly wide as she finally let out a loud scream.

"OH YES!"

BOOM! SLAM!

Vegeta jumped at the sudden entrance of Nappa, loudly laughing as the surprise caused Raditz to pull out and cum all over his clean sheets – something he wouldn't be able to replace for a week thanks to housekeeping hating them as it was for always getting in bed filthy and covered in blood.

"GODDAMN IT, NAPPA!" Vegeta yelled. The vein in his forehead throbbing as the pain from his injuries shot through his body – curling him up into the fetal position and, thankfully, covering the evidence of his need.

The room came to a halt as the dark aura around Vegeta began to expand across the room. The woman quickly grabbed her clothes and darted from the room without looking back.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Vegeta roared, unleashing several Ki blasts at the idiots for waking him up. They tried to dodge but the room was far too small to make a getaway. Nappa took a shot directly to the face and Raditz took one to the lower abdomen, immediately burning off most of the pubic hair.

Vegeta berated the assholes as he usually did and rolled over to leave the cleaning to them. Both heads pounded with the events of the night still haunting his exhausted mind. This had to all be a dream. A stupid, hormonal, shameless dream.

******One Week Later******

Vegeta had finally healed enough to be given another mission with another impossible deadline to accompany it. His body still ached but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to by now. Frieza had been kind enough to allow him back into the infirmary after he spiked a high fever from an impending infection.

As much as Frieza hated it – and boy did he mention hating it – he still needed Vegeta to live in order to keep the other two in order, not that they would be much trouble for Frieza. Vegeta knew the rumors, knew Dodoria had already told Frieza that the two larger Saiyans actually had quite the following of their own and could easily spark an uprising…. if they had the brains to figure it out. So, they were all kept under watchful eye…. for now.

The planet was a disgusting orange color with a pink sky and dark Grey foliage. It was vomit inducing. The 3 Saiyans looked over the horizon while perched on a cliff. 15 hours. Frieza wanted this entire planet "cleansed" in just 15 hours. Had Vegeta been in his prime and not still recovering from his previous injuries, 15 hours might have actually been doable. The planet had no signs of high-power levels, but it was overpopulated.

Raditz and Nappa would have their work cut out for them on this mission. Vegeta took a shallow breath as his lungs ached from the cold air and suppressed a wet cough. Perfect. Just what he needed – a lung infection of some sort.

"15 hours starting now. You two will pick up my slack and no one rests until we're finished," said Vegeta in his most imperial tone.

"Can't we just destroy everything and be done with it?" asked Raditz.

"Because Lord Frieza demanded we leave as much of the natural habitat intact," sighed Nappa almost exasperated. This would not be easy at all.

14 hours later, the killing had been done. None of the Saiyans had taken any damage from any defensive attacks but Vegeta had still gone down several times. His body on the verge of giving out even now while Raditz was vaporizing the corpses nearby. It would be a stretch now but at the very least they would be done in 3 more hours. Maybe Frieza would have mercy on them and let them live for passing the deadline.

 _'Pffft! As if that would ever happen!'_ Thought Vegeta.

"Pick up the pace! We only have an hour left and I don't want to pass the deadline!" he barked as his legs began to give out.

Raditz pressed on, straining to force out more energy in order to comply with Vegeta's demands while Nappa appeared hauling another load of bodies to toss onto the pile.

"That should be the last of them, Vegeta. I can do another sweep, but it would take about 15 minutes," stated Nappa. He didn't want to do another sweep. Not again. Not with having used 90% of his energy during the eradication and now would have to use the remainder to finish the job and drag himself into the space pod.

Exhaustion began to weigh down on the 3 Saiyans as they used every bit of their energy to finish the job. 17 hours. 2 hours past the deadline. Fuck.

Vegeta called into base and confirmed that the job was complete. He was given a quick warning from Saffron, the dispatcher, that they had t-minus 20 minutes to get the Hell off that planet before Frieza's destruction order was fulfilled. Claimed the lizard said it was, "motivation to do better if they survived."

Perfect. Just what they needed. A death threat. Vegeta contemplated whether or not he should even say anything but, of course, his pride wouldn't let him go out like that. Like a coward.

Someday, he would defeat the tyrant or die on his own terms, in battle like a true Warrior. At least then he'd be able to meet his father in Oninvhal, the Otherworld of Warriors.

He turned to his men and gave the warning. Luckily, they were only a few feet away from their pods. They dragged their tired carcasses to the pods and initiated the launch sequence, blasting off out of the atmosphere just in time to see the enormous Ki ball headed down from a military ship.

All that time, all that energy, all that effort – wasted. It was all for nothing but that damned Frieza's amusement. Vegeta gnashed his teeth together and slammed a fist into the console, initiating the hyper-sleep gas. When he awoke, he'd be on base to face the lizard and his punishment.

His eyes became too heavy and Vegeta found himself engulfed in a thick fog. He glanced around as his body seemingly floated through the fog in no general direction. This seemed…. familiar. Yet, he couldn't place it. Couldn't remember why his brain itched with the sensation of having been here before.

The fog carried him and Vegeta reveled in it. Enjoying the weightlessness of his body. Enjoying how pain-free he was. He hadn't noted the constant pain he had been in, seemingly having gotten used to the familiar aches all over his body even when he was in a rather healthy state.

The sudden brush of ground across his knuckles rousing him from his enjoyment. When had he begun floating on his back? His arms hung down wide, his head lulled back and his legs quickly dragging on the ground like his knuckles.

He finally touched the ground completely and laid there for several minutes, trying to enjoy every second of pain-free relaxation. He had never felt this relaxed in all his life. Not even as a child had he ever felt this luxury, being forced to start training until every muscle was sore the moment he began walking.

It wasn't until he heard a giggle that he opened his eyes and sat up. His body feeling cold and drenched from the thick fog still roving over him. The giggle was light and very feminine, causing Vegeta to look around nervously. He'd never been alone with a female as of yet and he knew what that type of giggling meant from listening to Raditz flirt with the ship slaves.

He gulped audibly and began following the sound until the feeling of déjà vu hit him full force. In front of him, the deep colored paths were revealed as the fog dissipated into nothing. He suddenly remembered the brown path and where it led him. Remembered that his guard had been so up that he hadn't noticed how relaxing and pain-free it felt to be here.

The giggle rang through his ears. It was coming from the dark green path. He followed the sound, the path winding and growing thinner as he walked eventually ending at another door. This time the door was cracked open, the light from the other side shining on one side of his features.

The giggle was louder this time and was followed by a lustful, "wake up, my Prince."

"M-me?" he asked aloud as he looked around for anyone else she could be talking to.

He didn't want to wake up, he felt so…. safe. It was a strange feeling to him, to feel like nothing could hurt him, but he liked it. There was no danger, no pain, but most importantly, no Frieza.

She called to him again and this time his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door, hesitating for only a small moment before walking through and being blinded by the light.

He blinked for several moments, as if to wipe the sleep from his eyes. The room was bright, definitely not the space pod he had fallen asleep in, and to his left lay a female. She was smiling at him with adoration, her red hair falling around her face in soft looking tendrils. Her soft green eyes looking away shyly as he openly stared at her, realizing that she was nude.

"Did you sleep well, my Prince?" she asked softly.

He only nodded, afraid to speak and say something wrong.

"Would you like me to give you your morning pleasure?"

His eyes widened slightly and his mouth began to water. She was beautiful enough, but would it be wrong to take advantage of her? Was this still a dream or had he somehow been taken to a different plane of existence?

He licked his lips and threw caution to the wind. His body felt good and a woman would probably feel even better. He'd watched Raditz enough times while feigning sleep, so he was sure he'd be able to figure out how to please her as well.

Nodding once again, Vegeta watched the woman sit up with a smile and lean in for a kiss. She didn't spend too much time on his lips before trailing down his jaw and neck, the erection he didn't know he had made itself known with a twitch. He hummed in pleasure as she paid attention to each nipple before working her way down once again.

She gave him a seductive smile once she reached his belly button, his hard-on gently resting next to her neck as she slowly lowered herself more. Vegeta held his breath in anticipation and couldn't believe this was happening to him.

'A dream. This is all a dream. A very, _very_ convincing dream,' he thought to himself as she rose up just enough to place a kiss on his tip.

Vegeta lost himself to the pleasure, letting his eyes roll back as moans were coaxed out of him. This was unlike anything he could have ever imagined! His hand couldn't compare to this, not by a long shot!  
He didn't even care whose body and life he seemed to have taken over, but he wasn't complaining. The woman had called him Prince, had willingly offered herself to pleasure him! This was the life that had been taken from him…. The life he'd never get to have thanks to Frieza….

He was on the verge of climax when the woman slowed her ministrations, pulling her mouth away to ask if she could cum with him. He once again nodded, avoiding the use of his voice in case he couldn't speak properly or worse – his own voice seeped through.

She sat up between his legs, stretching her neck from side to side before looking at him with a salacious grin. He watched her slowly crawl up his body – or the body he was borrowing at the moment – panting in anticipation. She raised herself up, her full breasts bouncing as she flipped her hair back and positioned him at her entrance. His eyes dropped down to watch as she inched her moist center down….

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!*

"LANDING SEQUENCE INITIATED! BRACE FOR LANDING!"

Vegeta's eyes shot open as the pod alerts began screeching into his ear. He looked around confused – _where was the redhead? Did it really happen? Was he really that close to bedding a woman?_

The Pod. He was in the pod….no woman in sight…. with a throbbing erection. Great.

He sat back in his seat and tried to remember the details of the woman's body and the way she had made him feel. Would he have time to _relieve_ himself before landing? No. He wouldn't lower himself to that desperate act of carnal pleasure – however tempting it was – on account of a _dream_. The woman hadn't even been that good-looking if he were to be honest with himself.

Perhaps he'd take Raditz up on the "wingman" offer once they got back to base – if he survived the meeting with Frieza that is.

******Base******

"WORTHLESS MONKEY!" Frieza yelled as he kicked Vegeta across the rib cage, sending him flying into the furthest wall from the throne. "I give you three a simple task and you failed! I was even generous enough to give you double the time I would have asked of you since you seemed to be in such a deplorable condition."

Vegeta coughed up blood and he could have sworn he even saw a few bone pieces that may have chipped off from the force of the kick. He wanted to shout back. Shout that his condition was Frieza's fault in the first place – but he only wheezed and sputtered. His lungs feeling like they could both collapse at any given moment.

"I'm putting you insignificant apes on unpaid leave until you are fully recovered. The use of a regeneration tank is forbidden as that would defeat the purpose of my punishment. When you return to duty I pray, for your sake, that I won't have to destroy any planets. You are dismissed!" smirked Frieza with a sip of his wine.

Nappa and Raditz walked to aid Vegeta but were quickly given the "I don't need your goddamn help" scowl. They waited as Vegeta slowly worked through the pain, lifting himself to his feet and standing proudly - hissing out a "Yes, Lord Frieza" before making his exit.

Raditz walked directly behind Vegeta and Nappa to his left as he walked along the wall to the barracks – too proud to let anyone see him falter. It wasn't until he reached their assigned room that he collapsed on the floor, almost before the door could close behind them. The two Saiyan giants wasted no time in getting the med kit they kept in their shared bathroom and getting their Prince to his cot.

His body relaxed, the pounding of his head and the pressure surrounding his lungs beginning to drift away. He could still hear his men bustling about the room, rushing to grab what was needed to ensure that their Prince would survive. Soon, all he could hear was the high pitch whine of his ears attempting to drown out all noise.

 _"Again? What is this place? Why does this keep happening?"_

Vegeta walked to stand before the split paths, his mind nagging him to be wary of his surroundings as he waited for the fog to reveal the possibilities.

 _"Have I been bewitched in some way? How did this even happen? The first time was… was after the Planet Sleuvia mission! The stupid sloth creature had touched me! Used the cover of darkness to sneak past Nappa and grab me in my sleep!"_

His eye twitched and he bared his teeth – a rough, aggressive growl reverberated through his chest before booming out from between his tightly clenched teeth as he thought back to the planet he had once purged.

 _"It must have been that…. that THING! It must have given me something that allows me to possess others! Its…. its…. hmmm…."_

In mid-tirade – if that could even be called one – Vegeta began to truly process the gift he was given. He had been on that planet for 2 days, destroying every living thing in sight, and yet…. the sloth creature had come to him. Touched him. Passed on this strange gift and for what?

Vegeta still killed the damned thing, still destroyed its entire world. Why would it have given him this ability?

As the thoughts swirled around in his head, he couldn't help but divide the pros and cons if his situation. On the one hand: he had no clue how long or when these episodes would last. On the other: well…. he felt at peace. No pain, no company unless he so chose to enter a doorway, and perhaps the most obvious pro: he could be someone else.

Someone who wasn't a planet destroyer – someone who wasn't a _slave_.

Sure, the fighting during the purge missions had always gotten his blood pumping, but where was the honor in fighting lesser beings? The honor of fighting a worthy adversary to the death and eventually reaching Oninvhal the way a true Warrior should, instead of fearing his oppressor would finally tire himself of him and take his life. The disgrace!

Would it be bad? To be someone else and actually enjoy a part of his miserable life? To be able to actually _feel_ a woman's touch without so much as fearing that he'd spawn a child that Frieza could murder or worse… use it as a bargaining chip the same way he had done with him?

He glanced down at the paths and wondered for a split second if there were any consequences to this gift, but quickly squashed the thought. Of course, there wouldn't be consequences, he wasn't those people. What he did while inside of them was their problem after he left. It's not like he knew these people.

A wicked smirk appeared on his lips as he chose yet another path to walk. This time, he would be sure to take complete advantage. Nothing was off limits!

For the first time in his life, he could look forward to something. As simple as it sounded to those who were unaware of his misadventures, he could actually get away with looking forward to sleeping. In his dreams – these dreams – he was free.


	2. Self-Control

********Bulma********

It was a cool and calm night in West City. Bulma had been traveling day and night for almost a week, dealing with Yamcha's shitty hover cars. He had 5 in all but only 1 hadn't broken down – karma for stealing them as far as Bulma was concerned, but she only wished she hadn't been with him while each had met its end.

Once they reached the outskirts of West City the last available car broke down. Luckily for them, Bulma had been able to find a phone and called her parents. Yamcha had nearly had a heart attack at the thought of meeting her parents and her so boldly telling them over the phone that she was bringing a boy home.

She had, of course, mentioned that the boy had nowhere else to go, but she didn't mention them being a couple. Something she swore was better-said face to face.

"So, what do you think of the city?" asked Bulma, playing with a strand of her hair – twirling it around her finger over and over again.

"I'll be honest, it's been a while since I've lived in a city setting. It's brighter than I remember…" Yamcha trailed off as he stared at the city lights in the distance.

"It's not so bad. I know it's not as…. calm as the desert, but you'll get used to it pretty quickly."

Bulma was glad to finally have the boyfriend of her dreams but she was wondering if he would adapt to city life as well as he had with the desert. She felt a tinge of guilt – felt selfish – for taking him out of his element just to be with her. It was his choice though, right?

He had willingly come with her, ultimately, but it had felt somewhat forced somehow. Like he had only agreed knowing that she wouldn't wait for him had a closer opportunity arose. Which, if she had to be honest, was true to some extent. Bulma Briefs waited for no one, always getting what she wanted _when_ she wanted.

If they had gone through with the long-distance relationship they had originally planned, she surely would have dumped him the moment a boy from school had asked her out. What she really wanted was a boy to cater to her needs and curiosity – arm candy.

Sure, she wanted love, what girl didn't? But her eyes were always set on what she could show off. From her inventions and brilliance to the people she deemed worthy of her company, Bulma demanded the best.

"Now Bulma, I understand the situation, but we cannot allow you two to get too comfortable. We may be lenient with you, but we will not stand you sneaking this boy into your room."

Dr. Briefs lifted a cigarette to his lips and waved the lighter around as he continued to speak firmly yet gently to his hot-tempered daughter.

"We need you to finish with your degrees, we are looking to you to take over the company since your sister has chosen a different path."

Yamcha sat on the sofa in between Bulma and her mother, mortified at the prospect of sex let alone talking about it with his girlfriend's parents. His face was as red as a beet and his nervous sweating was sure to soak through the sofa at any minute.

"Duh! I'm not an idiot you know! Of course, I will continue working to get my education but that doesn't mean I won't be careful if and when our relationship gets to that point! Is this conversation even necessary? You two haven't even asked about my adventure!"

"Oh, I think she's right dear. We should be discussing birth control!" exclaimed Panchy trying her best to not stare at Yamcha for too long.

"What?! No! I mean…. we've only just started dating! We aren't even kissing yet!" Bulma covered her blushing face with both hands, wishing she was anywhere but here at the moment. "Can we _please_ …. talk about this later?" she muttered.

"Hmmm…. birth control eh? I suppose we can go over our options later. Bulma, after you get settled, I'd like to see the notes you took on the fusion generator, I seem to have spilled coffee on mine."

Bulma huffed and stormed off as her parents looked on in the same care-free manner they always did. After a while, Panchy showed Yamcha to his new room – just down the hall from Bulma's as she had so eagerly pointed out. Yamcha was about to approach her bedroom to ask if everything was alright and opted to clean up first.

Puar made herself at home in the new room and slept better than she had in years. When Yamcha exited the bathroom fully dressed, he smiled at his little furry companion and decided it would be a good time as any to try and get some alone time with Bulma. He was still much too nervous around her, something he was sure she'd get tired of if he didn't get his act together soon.

Walking down the hall was eerily quiet. Something about the hall being dark and surrounded by shadows made him nervous, like he was going to be ambushed at any moment. He reached Bulma's room and lifted his hand to knock, quickly losing his nerve. He counted to 10, taking deep breaths in at every odd number and exhaling at every even number.

His palm landed on the door as he took 1 final breath and it moved under its weight. He peered inside to find Bulma stepping out of her towel as she reached the bed – her chosen night clothes sitting on top. Yamcha froze, what was he supposed to do? Leave or close the door and knock? Or maybe close the door and leave?

He hadn't even ripped his eyes away from Bulma when a sudden tap on his shoulder almost caused him to scream. There was Puar, floating next to him with the most disappointed expression he had ever seen on her face. Shit. He stepped away from the door and headed back to his room to explain what had happened before Puar could yell at him in the hall and alert Bulma.

 ********Vegeta********

It had been several months since the first time he found himself in possession of someone else's body during his sleep. He had tried several of the paths by now but found himself favoring the dark green path he had taken. The path that had led him to feel and experience a woman – and she was always very willing. It may have been only a dream, but he enjoyed every sleeping moment with her, listening to her moans and watching her writhe under him from the first-person perspective. Training himself to pick up the pleasure cues from her body. Vegeta may not have had the first-hand experience in his own body but if learning to please a woman was possible without lying with a tramp then it was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up.

He knew it wouldn't last though – nothing good ever did. The last time he traveled down that path the woman changed – her glare turning venomous and the spite written on her face a clear indication of what she was about to do. She was going to try and kill him. However, it seemed that the deed had been done before Vegeta arrived. The body had been paralyzed and even he couldn't look past how clever it had been of her to dust the bed with poisonous pollen from the Pluphevina flower as she explained the why and how.

Now he was back, another failed mission, another week of being denied proper healing in a tank and for what? Because he hadn't protected some stupid fruit from some stupid planet that, apparently, made the best wine. Ridiculous! Perhaps the final path would relieve him of his stress. The others had proven to be boring or inhabited by horrendous looking creatures. He had woken up to vomiting so hard his stomach ached for hours on end thanks to the dark, mustard-yellow path.

The final path was a dark purple path, the door only having a dim glow emanating from the other side. Vegeta stared at the light for a moment and wondered if perhaps he would be getting lucky with this door. He hesitated slightly, feeling the hair on his neck stand on end – warning him to stay on his guard – but walked through the threshold.

It was dark. The sensation of silk wrapped around his head to cover his eyes tickled his skin as he moved his head slightly. He could hear faint sucking noises and smell the waxy scent of candles burning to create ambiance. In a split second, his body could feel the warmth of a body lingering over his thighs – the warmth of a mouth enveloping him completely to accompany the sounds he was now hearing more clearly.

Vegeta smirked, the sensations causing him to lower his guard completely as he began to thrust his hips in tandem with the wonderful mouth pleasuring him. The sudden removal of the wet heat caused a low whine to escape from his mouth. He bit his lip, hoping that something better was sure to come but was sent into a panic when he himself was being flipped over.

His mind reeled – this couldn't be happening! He was certain he wasn't in a female body, the experiences from the red and brown paths had shown him he couldn't control females. This only meant one thing – he was about to share a bond of trust with another man that he vowed wouldn't happen, not like this, not without his consent!

"Don't worry, my pet. I will give you what you want soon," said the sickly voice that hovered over his naked backside.

 _'_ _No! No! It can't be! It…. it's Frieza!'_

Vegeta could only cower in fear internally, masking any sign of weakness on the outside as he was accustomed to doing in the lizard's presence. His body was mostly frozen in terror, but he had to think! Had to come up with a way out! This was far too real, much more so than the previous paths and to make matters worse – HE COULDN'T WAKE UP!

 _'_ _This can't be happening! Am I being punished? What have I done wrong in this place to have deserved THIS? Why me? Why had the stupid sloth done this to me? Revenge? That had to be it! The creature had known I would complete my mission and in turn, gave me a false sense of safety! Of course! I'm such a fool for letting my guard down! How could I have ever believed there was a way to escape Frieza!'_

Just as he was about to beg for Frieza not to penetrate, the blindfold was removed. Vegeta attempted to look over his shoulder but chickened out knowing full well who that was behind him and not ever wanting to know what his cock looked like. He ground his teeth together feeling extremely powerless at that moment – it's not like he could fight back in a body he had no idea how to use, the acts of sexual pleasure were always easier thanks to the body already being ready for it.

"I want you to watch, my sweet. Watch the different beautiful faces you make as I give you my all."

 _'_ _FUCK!'_

He gulped, hoping that his death would come quickly after looking up into the mirror that was mounted onto the headboard. Slowly, his eyes moved up and a jolt sent him out of the body and back into the vast emptiness he had come in from. Vegeta visibly shuddered, slapping his hands to his face to make sure he was really out of the body he had previously jumped into. Zarbon.

The urge to vomit twisted his gut in different directions, his chest dry heaving as the sweat from his brow had begun to burn his eyes. This was a nightmare! This wasn't a safe haven, this was a torture chamber of false hope!

The fog began to appear, surrounding Vegeta before finally moving away to create the disembodied image of a creature – the same one that had bestowed this lovely parting gift on Vegeta back on Planet Sleuvia. He clutched his chest in an attempt to stop the ache caused by his dry heaving.

 _'_ _Strange. I've never felt pain here. What's happening? Who the fuck is that?'_

"Ah, Saiyan. How has life been treating you? No different from the norm you have become accustomed to, I imagine," stated the Sloth.

"Hmpf! As if you know anything about me! Who are you and what do you want? What is this place?" Vegeta demanded as he finally quelled the pain.

"I am a long dead being, one killed by your hand. After this meeting, who I am will not be important. What will be important, is what you can learn from being here."

Vegeta stared at the sloth in complete irritation as he crossed his arms and gave him a half-lidded, unamused frown. "Care to elaborate on where or what here is?"

"We are nowhere and everywhere. Limbo, if you could even call it that. This is a sacred place created by the Gods of my people. A place to be free of torment and a place to learn to see things through the eyes of others. This sacred ground…"

"Why the hell would I want to 'see things through the eyes of others?'" interrupted Vegeta as he mockingly created air quotes with his fingers.

"To learn."

"We've established that! Why? What does it matter if I see things through the eyes of others? I'm content seeing things through my own eyes! How can a creature speak so much and yet say nothing at all!"

The sloth slowly shook his head and sighed, weighing the consequences of his actions. Should he help see this through or accept that the Saiyan Prince was a lost cause? His elders had mocked him, deeming his decision to let the being that killed him as a futile attempt to change the devil. Why, they had all wondered, why Vegeta? The concept was simple to the sloth, change the leader – change them all.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was more that could be done here, he just needed better words. A faster pace even. He noticed Vegeta was losing his already withering patience at a rapid pace. Perhaps the best way to soften the Saiyan was to exploit the realm for what he fancied. Sex.

"Dear Prince, have you not learned a great deal from your time here? You've quite enjoyed yourself in the paths that lead to carnal pleasures. Perhaps you'd like to keep enjoying them?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You've learned how to please a woman in a way that keeps you from inquiring a deadly wrath from the beast that controls you. Perhaps, learning there is more to life than aiding in destruction won't be a stretch? The Universe is a cold, unforgiving place but fighting to save it…. well…let's just say that could bring you benefits as well."

"TCH! What am I to you? Some sort of superhero? I'm in this to fight and nothing more! Who cares who dies next as long as the blood is on my hands!"

"Fighting to protect can still fill that lust. You just need a reason to want to fight for those who can't fight for themselves. Use the paths to find your reason to triumph over the evil in your heart and the evil that enslaves you. Use this gift to feel what a life without pain could be like and become the savior creatures like me so desperately need. You have great power flowing through you and so much potential. Your heart is not as dark as you think."

Vegeta glared at the sloth with deadly intent. But still…. he weighed his options.

 _'_ _As if I'd become some sort of savior! My objective to defeat Frieza has always been spurred on by my will to take over! He has stolen my kingdom and my birthright, so I will take his reign in return. On the other hand, this place has been an…experience. Maybe playing along will allow me to have both the pleasures my sleep brings as well as keeping true to my objective. Perfect. There will be women every night and I don't actually have to do anything!'_

"And how does this work? I spend my time in here during sleeping hours to search for a reason to be a…. savior…" Vegeta spat the last word as if it was a disease infecting his tongue, "and what? Do you keep an eye on my progress? What makes you think I will find anything? I'm sure you are aware of how many times I visited the door that gave me the most. Only thing I learned was that women can't be trusted."

"Ah yes, the green door. If only you had seen the things that woman did while not pleasing the man you possessed. She wasn't his mate, concubine, or slave. She was his sister…."

Vegeta suddenly had the urge to vomit violently once again. His chest swelling and aching just from the memory of what that pain had felt like. The reminiscent thoughts of what he had experienced within that green door suddenly intensified the feeling, almost to the point he'd swear off women completely. The woman had made no mention of inheriting, she simply said he was no longer needed, and she would take everything by force.

 _'_ _No. No more women…. but that would just lead to…'_

He glanced in the direction the dark purple door had been and shuddered. Nope, not happening.

"…She stood to inherit everything her family owned. The lands, the servants, the riches it all brought in…. such a shame that even she was betrayed shortly after."

"Alright! Alright, just…. stop talking. Damn it! Fine, I will…. try to learn or whatever."

"SPLENDID! This will be your last time here…"

"What?! But you just said…"

"I'm aware of your true intentions and until you truly decide to defeat the monsters for the good of all and not become one, you will not be able to revisit this sacred ground. Your heart must want it more than your…hormones."

"That's so stupid! I'm the monster that killed you!"

With a sudden cold wind, the sloth transformed into a dense white fog. Vegeta stood his ground as best he could against the harsh, cold wind blasting him with ice as the fog passed all around him. He was whipped and battered, the wind finally gaining the upper hand and sending him flying backward into the void.

When Vegeta awoke, he was tired and in agony. The wounds from his punishment ached but the burn of several new cuts brought him the most pain. They didn't just burn, they sent waves of static to his nerves and jolts to his chest. It was like being electrocuted by tiny jumper cables in a well-choreographed pattern. He groaned, wincing from the pain and grimacing at the noises coming from the room.

 _'_ _Really? Raditz brought a slut in here, AGAIN?'_

 ********Bulma********

Yamcha stared at the movie case and wondered if there was a way to get out of watching it. Bulma had picked some chick flick with some buffed-up, blonde dude on the cover. The woman next to him was petite and holding a rose up to her nose while looking over her shoulder. It looked like utter, tragic garbage. He'd give anything to walk away from this right now, but he knew if he messed this up – she may just lose interest.

"I got the popcorn!" sang Bulma as she walked in with a huge bowl. Panchy followed close behind with a tray of assorted drinks for them and set it down on the coffee table.

"Now you two behave yourselves! I'll be in the garden if you need anything!" Panchy cheerfully drifted towards the exit, humming a tune as she passed the doorway.

The two teens sat on the couch together, the chick flick Bulma had picked starting as they scooted closer together. Yamcha wrapped an arm around her shoulders but still kept some distance in case one of the elder Briefs came back in. He was still nervous about being in their home despite having been there for several weeks.

Tonight felt different though. Bulma had been excessively clingy the entire day and Yamcha knew without a doubt that she was wanting more physical attention. He hadn't been too close to her during their time together, his shy demeanor still working against him even now after establishing a relationship. Bulma nudged his chin with her nose and he cursed himself for having been distracted by his thoughts. She had gotten closer while he had his guard down.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her, just barely catching a glimpse of the soft blush across her cheeks. He gave her a squeeze with the arm wrapped around her and settled in to watch the movie – completely missing the opportunity of a kiss that she had presented him. Bulma only giggled and settled in as well. He was coming around, slowly but surely.

 ********Vegeta********

Time had passed slowly and Vegeta settled into the usual routine as it had been before his first dream. Things had been quiet, as though Frieza had decided to stop picking on him for the time being – probably had gotten bored with him. Vegeta continued with his missions, purging planet after planet, meeting deadline after deadline. He had even managed to stay under the radar as far as Zarbon and Dodoria went.

Of course, it is always a matter of time before good things come to end. Today, Vegeta was once again picked for an impossible mission. Invade a planet and forge an alliance in the name of the Cold Family. Invading was easy so long as all he had to do was kill everything that moved – hell he had even gotten better at causing less collateral damage during missions. Politics were different though. He wasn't taught how to handle diplomatic business, he was taught to maim and kill, thanks to Frieza.

The invasion was minimally invasive; they crashed landed, only fought when they were attacked first, made their way to the world leaders, and made the proposition. Everything had gone smoothly until the Planet's emperor decided he'd rather not trust a ruthless warrior; royal title be damned. The guards charged at the Saiyans, screaming hateful slurs to the unwelcomed guests. Vegeta tried to hold his temper, trying his best to do enough damage to get the point across without killing the emperor – that was until the Emperor called Vegeta's pride and loyalty into question.

"I've heard of the Saiyans and their strength! Pity that you are all that's left. Your leaders must have been weak for turning over your entire race and entrusting it in the hands of a tyrant! True warriors never quit! We fight until the bitter end – to hell with power levels! Where is the infamous Saiyan pride?!"

The Emperor spat at Vegeta's feet, the saliva slowly sliding off of Vegeta's boot. His anger boiled to the surface, quickly overflowing into a burst of scorching energy. Tendrils of sharp static reached out to everyone in the near vicinity – Raditz feeling his hair begin to stand on end.

"Our pride is in our will to survive and seek vengeance! Who will avenge you after I destroy you all?! NO ONE! I will make it my mission to murder every man, woman, and child of your race so that you will be forgotten! Your existence will be a small, insignificant, shit stain on this quadrant of the universe!"

Vegeta raised a hand towards the Emperor, Ki filling his palm as the rage overtook his judgment. By the end of the battle, all that was left were massive pools a blood – the bodies long since vaporized from the blind rage. As Vegeta looked around at the carnage, the realization of what he had just done began to sink in. Frieza would demand his head for sure.

"What have I done?" he whispered, his hand moving up to brush the sweat away from his forehead and up into his hair.

"These dicks deserved it. We didn't do nothing wrong," huffed Nappa.

"You idiot! We invaded _their_ planet! Of course we're in the wrong, we would have done the same thing had someone tried to take over Planet Vegeta!"

"Then…. why did we start working for Frieza?" asked Raditz. He kept his distance from his prince. He was usually the one chosen to feel his wrath and there was no way he'd survive an attack if Vegeta thought he was a dead man.

"Because Frieza made us an offer we couldn't refuse! Unlike what just happened, he would have played his hands better, chosen his words to threaten while offering a deal that was better than death! URRGGG! WHY DID HE SEND ME ON THIS GODDAMN MISSION?!" Vegeta growled and hit anything within his reach – Nappa and Raditz taking cover the moment he began to shout.

"We have 10 minutes before the rest of this planet catches on that we're still alive. Get to the pods and head back, I'm going to find a way to cover this up. GO NOW AND SAY NOTHING WHEN YOU GET THERE!" ordered Vegeta, almost losing his cool all over again.

With mild hesitation, Nappa and Raditz darted off into the direction of the pods at full speed. Vegeta was left alone, weighing his options and running through an impossible number of scenarios for getting out of this. Nothing seemed foolproof enough to work.

Vegeta made off to his space pod now that enough time had passed for the other 2 to get out of range. He exited the atmosphere and punched in the commands for his pod to remain idle above the planet. Down there, on that stupid mudball of a planet, he blew his chance to rank up in Frieza's army.

He knew exactly why he had been chosen for this mission – to fail, as always. Frieza set up blunder after blunder just to keep Vegeta under his foot. Stepping out onto his pod door, the cold surrounded him angrily, engulfing him completely and threatening to freeze him in place. His Ki shield wouldn't last long but he didn't need much time.

Vegeta took his stance and gathered enough energy to fire off a Galick Gun and destroy the planet – and then… then what? He could run. Destroy the tracking system in his pod and head out in any direction he wanted – but where exactly could he go? There was no refuge for a man like him, no sanctuary for a warrior turned slave. He'd caused enough destruction that even if such a place existed, he'd be turned away if only to protect the other refugees from him.

Running would be cowardly, no he didn't want to do that and also leave behind the only 2 Saiyans left in existence – not that they were any use for him being as they were also male. He fired at the planet at that thought, deciding to take his anger out on the planet rather than come to terms with his race's inevitable extinction.

The ride back to base was mental torture. He had his story in place – there had been an attack before they arrived, they pursued the attacker after they gave him the slip, the planet was destroyed as they narrowly escaped causing Vegeta's pod to idle as the explosion surrounded his pod, no sign of where the attacker went. Pretty simple, right? Sort of believable?

He crossed his arms tightly, hoping to the Kais that he could sell the story and still walk away. He doubted it. As base came into view, Vegeta could feel his heart begin to hammer against his ribs, his palms beginning to sweat and drench his gloves almost completely.

The talk with Frieza had gone as expected. After filling in Raditz and Nappa, Vegeta was taken directly to the control room. Frieza had been unamused but listened to the "events" as told by Vegeta. In the end, he was punished anyway.

"I grow tired of your inadequacy" was all he could remember before an elbow was brought down on his head at full force. He could hear ringing, sounds of a scuffle being muted by his consciousness slipping away, and soon…. nothing.

 ********Bulma********

Yamcha watched as the end of the movie credits scrolled across the screen. Bulma was currently asleep on his shoulder, she had passed out about halfway through. He was lost in that moment – what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Oh goodness, did Bulma fall asleep? Well, I suppose you should take her to bed now. A big, strong boy like you shouldn't have any trouble getting her up the stairs. You know where her room is, right? Top of the stairs, 3rd door on the right!" Panchy was in and out of the room faster than Yamcha had ever seen her move. She never even opened her eyes as she passed through on memory alone and spoke sweetly as if this was a completely average situation.

Yamcha stared blankly at the doorway and audibly gulped. He was confused that a mother would so willingly allow a boy to carry her sleeping daughter into a more private room. He had begun to notice just how lenient the elder Briefs were, completely opposite from the first impression on the night they arrived. They had talked as though they would be keeping a watchful eye on them and yet, they only seemed to randomly drift in and out of rooms.

He took a deep breath and very gently pushed Bulma off of his shoulder, laying her down in a position that was easiest for him to lift her up. He stood in front of the couch and just watched her sleep for a moment, still insanely nervous about holding her so close. The seconds felt like hours of nervous tension, slowly building up and squeezing at his lungs as he looked down at her.

'This shouldn't be this hard! She's asleep, it's not like she's asking me to take her to bed for other reasons! I'm just picking her up and moving her, THAT'S IT!' he told himself, repeating over and over until he realized he was already walking up the stairs with Bulma in his arms.

 *********Vegeta*********

He felt nothing. It was familiar – comforting. He tried to move his body, but everything was numb and heavy, it was then that he realized just where he was. One eye cracked open and then the other, soon adjusting to the soft white light emanating from the white fog he had become acquainted with. He drifted comfortably for a while, enjoying the stillness of his body and doing his best to make mental notes of what it felt like to not be in pain. He missed it here. Vegeta had a taste of peace and had quickly dismissed it.

What was it that he said? What's his name…? Hivrum?

" _Defeat the monster for the good of all-kind, don't become one."_

'Hmm. When did I decide to do that?' he wondered. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, effectively drawing him out of his stupor. Was someone else here? A few more steps and suddenly a chorus of boots marching in tandem echoed through the dark expanse of the emptiness that was this place.

Vegeta jerked himself up, looking in every direction in search of the soldiers coming seemingly towards him. Nothing. Every direction was empty and for a moment all he could imagine was being attacked by invisible assailants. The boots marched closer, every step throwing Vegeta into a frenzy, his guard up and body ready to take on anything – when suddenly…. silence. The marching stopped just before they passed him.

He reached an arm out in front of himself, swiping with a fist in hopes of feeling something, anything. Nope, nothing. Was he going insane? Had that blow to the head finally damaged him beyond repair? Vegeta lowered his fist and returned to a more relaxed stance, still on guard just in case. His breathing was rapid, he hadn't noticed just how loud he sounded – almost as if gasping for air.

Shaking his head, he tried to toss the feeling of unease away from himself. Was this even the same place? He glanced around quickly and took note of the fog still lingering but nothing else – no paths, no doors. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder why he was back, as far as he knew he hadn't made any drastic, life-changing decisions. He wanted to take out Frieza but on his own terms, in his own way, and for his own reasons.

 _"_ _Oh goodness, did Bulma fall asleep?"_

"What?"

Vegeta looked around and found nothing, the female voice fading into the dark. For some reason, Vegeta had the urge to follow it, to find out where it came from. He walked for several minutes in the direction he thought the voice had come from, chills crawling up his spine as he began to notice a neon glow in the distance. Eight different colors starting from one point and all splitting off in different directions. It was just like when he was here before, only brighter – assuming that these paths led to doorways again.

As each step drew him closer and closer to the glowing paths more noises began to echo across the darkness. The sound of rushing water, more marching, horses neighing and galloping across cobblestone, sounds of metal clashing and clanging, children laughing, beasts snarling and 2 separate voices – the first was a young boy saying, "you're a big bully…" and the other was the same female voice, "3rd door on the right…"

Vegeta reached the paths, not even noticing when he had begun jogging towards them. He stopped briefly if only to catch his breath having already chosen the path he wanted to take this time. "3rd door on the right," he repeated before taking his first step onto the neon blue path. A soft scent hit his senses the moment he stepped foot onto the path. It was a sweet, feminine scent – something he had never come across before. He walked for what felt like hours, the path in front of him not giving him a clear direction. It was as if each section appeared with each step he took – as if the bright neon was lost to the empty void until he showed interest.

Finally, there was a doorway in the distance – a bright white light glowing through the cracks from the other side. Vegeta darted towards the light and hoped he made it in time to open the door. He wasn't sure how much time in the real world had actually passed but it was only a matter of time before something would wake him. It always happened before he could get to the good stuff.

With one hand on the doorknob, he took a deep calming breath, unsure of what would be on the other side but preparing himself for anything. His eyes adjusted to the light the moment he walked in, his surroundings catching his attention before the girl in his arms did. The bedroom was large, the soft pink walls making his stomach churn and the array of posters featuring male models making him want to gag.

When the weight of a body in his arms began to weigh him down, he looked down and stopped dead in his tracks. A girl with soft, cerulean hair and even softer-looking porcelain skin lay limply in his arms – one dainty hand, resting against his chest with fingers lightly curled. She was clearly asleep and clearly trusted the man whose body Vegeta had possessed.

He wondered for a moment about what he was supposed to do – was he about to lay her to rest on the bed that was clearly large enough for 10 people OR was this male body he had taken at the last minute about to take advantage of the girl's trust? Vegeta tried to sense out the body, wondering if he would even be able to tell if there had been ill-intentions before he jumped in. Nothing.

Three more steps and he laid the young girl down. She was still a teenager from what Vegeta could tell but without knowing anything about her species, he couldn't be sure. She was gorgeous, the most Saiyan-like creature he had come across in all his life. Everything about her was soft, clearly not from a warrior race but she appealed to him nonetheless. Vegeta leaned in to take in her scent, the same sweet, feminine smell from earlier embedding into his memory. A small smirk formed on his lips, he was taken with this female, and he was damned if he would let the male he possessed ruin his chances of seeing her again…. but just in case….

 ********Bulma********

Bulma's eyes began to flutter open as the sensation of being touched roused her from her sleep. Someone was touching her hair, tucking several loose strands behind her ear. Her eyes, though groggy, could make out Yamcha's face inching towards her. She almost panicked, was this really happening? His lips inched closer and pressed against hers gently, the pleased hum coming from him tickling her as she pressed into him just a little harder.

When he pulled away, he looked completely different from the shy boy who avoided her gaze every time they were alone. His half-lidded eyes reflected a confidence she had never seen before and his lustful smirk just made her blush profusely – he looked handsome yet…. different. Bulma only looked away for a second but once her eyes fell back onto Yamcha, the look of confidence had been replaced with confusion.

"Yamcha? Are you okay?" she asked, slightly confused herself by his sudden change.

"Um…. y-yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. I just…. don't know what came over me for a second. I'm gonna head to bed now, goodnight Bulma."

"Oh, g-goodnight Yamcha."

Bulma watched Yamcha rush to the door and leave without once looking back. Whatever had just happened she couldn't deny that she liked it. The look of longing and want in his eyes made her heart skip a beat, no one had ever looked at her that way. Whatever had happened, she wished to Shenron would happen again.

 ********Yamcha********

Yamcha paced his room, his heart thumping rapidly and his mind in utter chaos. He not only had kissed Bulma tonight, but he didn't do it of his own free-will. It was strange – he had been aware but not in control, been able to see what was happening but not feel anything.

' _What just happened to me? How is it possible to just be there but not? It was like watching a movie from the first-person perspective, I couldn't do or say anything. And…and there was something else…. like I…. like I was WITH someone else. What's happening?! What if I had hurt Bulma? Oh Kai, I'd never forgive myself!_

 _'_ _Calm down, Yamcha, calm down. Okay, this…this was just a one-time thing, right? Yeah, I'm sure of it. I'll figure out a way to stop it from happening next time. I HAVE to control myself. Whatever this is, I'm sure I'm stronger than it is!'_

He convinced himself that there was nothing in the universe stronger than his will and tossed the incident aside. It was the first and _only_ time it would ever happen as far as he was concerned. Glancing over at Puar asleep in her own little bed, he was sure that it was just his nerves – possibly even his subconscious trying to help him get past his shyness.

 ********Vegeta********

The sounds of the ship roused Vegeta, his body throbbing in agony and his head feeling like it was about to explode. He tried to open his eyes, but they must have been swollen shut. This must have been one hell of a beating because he wasn't in his cot, he was suspended in fluid, likely in a regen tank. He wondered how long he had been there but couldn't focus on anything except the beautiful girl he had encountered. His attraction had been instant, and he was already craving more.

 _"_ _Defeat the monster for the good of all. Don't become one."_

No. Not for all but…. maybe for her….


	3. Training

********Vegeta********

Vegeta was finally being let out of the regen tank, 4 goddamn days later. He hadn't realized just how horrible his condition had been. It wasn't just lacerations, broken bones, and ruptured organs; he had been basically ripped apart. Limbs had to be reattached after the onboard doctors had stuffed him in the tank to fix his organs, ribs, and spinal cord – not to mention the severe brain damage he had received after the first blow. It was only after 2 days that he had been stable enough for them to risk reattaching his right leg from the knee down, tail, left foot, and left arm. The healing afterward had been painful and even the doctors weren't sure it would work.

Frieza had made it clear to them that if Vegeta was still useless after all the time and resources were spent on him then they would likely be tossed off the ship to suffer in the dead of space. Naturally, with a threat like that, they did their best, even going as far as developing new techniques and new tech for the future.

During his stasis, Vegeta was able to revisit the blue path but it had been a complete flop as far as that went. The male hadn't been anywhere near the blue-haired girl again, instead, he was traveling in a desert with some strange, floating cat. He figured having his body taken over had scared the guy enough to think he needed to do some kind of training. Vegeta hadn't been interested in the slightest and spent each time trying to wake up rather than help the poor bastard learn how to block him.

He was determined to gain control of these lucid dreams, noting that once his physical pain began to subside the harder it was for him to reach the paths. He was going to use his rehab leave to figure it out. The doctors had made sure he would take the time off to retrain his body and to cover their asses in the event the procedures still rendered him useless to Frieza's standards. Up to this point, every dream had been after he had received a beating, leaving his body tense from the pain and often unconscious from it.

He trained himself physically and mentally, achieving his goal of reaching his lucid dreams several times. Vegeta had tried 3 of the other paths, the creatures inside had utterly disgusted him – sending him into a rude awakening via emptying his stomach contents. Grotesque creatures of lumpy flesh covered in slime in the red door, some kind of overly muscular bull-like creature in the green door – a door he made sure to destroy after finding himself trapped in the body of a female, and an even larger and spikier version of Dodoria through the yellow door.

The training was brutal, but the plan was simple: test his limits, regain and surpass his strength, give the doctors what they needed while torturing himself for the added boost of strength once healed. Maybe keeping his body in pain would also help him learn what he needed to do in order to keep reaching his safe haven, preferably through a mental state rather than both mental and physical. He had been let back in and damn it he was going to keep finding an escape from the pitiful so-called life he lived.

 ********Bulma********

Yamcha had been acting strange since the night of their first kiss. She woke up to a note on her bedroom door the next morning saying that he needed to do some training. No further explanation as to why, where, or even when he would be back. If she was being perfectly honest, she was heartbroken. That moment between them had been magical. The spark in his eye and his overwhelming confidence had her giddy and wanting nothing more than to be with him. Yet, the moment it was gone her giddiness subsided. It was strange, to say the least, but she hoped she would see that side of him once again.

Bulma had assumed that he had panicked for kissing her. She had been asleep, and he had woken her with his touches. Maybe he thought he had gone too far and taken advantage, perhaps he even thought she was upset with him. It wasn't like he had been inappropriate with her – not that she was aware of anyway. It was just a kiss and she had been awake enough to protest if she had wanted to.

She sighed and continued doodling on the blueprints placed in front of her – hearts littering the edges as she daydreamed of her future with Yamcha. Bulma hadn't even noticed when her father had walked into the room.

"What are you making there, Bulma, a love machine?" teased Dr. Briefs.

"Ahh! Dad, don't sneak up on me!"

"On edge I see. Maybe you should take a break?"

"I'm not 'on edge,' Dad, I was just…. lost in thought," stated Bulma, her voice trailing as if falling back into her previous thoughts.

"Well, I need your thoughts on this project. We have a deadline you know."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

 ********Yamcha********

"I think I got it, Puar!" shouted Yamcha as he stood up from his meditation pose. "I think I finally got control!"

"That's great, Yamcha!"

He had been a nervous wreck the entire night after the kiss. Never in his life had he ever felt so disconnected from his body. He had wondered if that was just what intimate encounters felt like but stomped that idea out soon after. There was no way there could be so much hype about sex if it felt like you weren't there. Training was the only idea he had to try and keep it together.

So, he had left the note on Bulma's door and taken off. Back to the desert where his hideout was, back to the basics, back to being himself. It felt like it had worked, he was aware of at least one time that something was off, but he never lost control. It was strange to feel like someone was with you though, there but not – lurking in the depths of your body as if waiting or trying to gain the upper hand.

With newly gain confidence in himself, Yamcha gathered up his camping supplies and headed back towards the city. With any luck, Bulma wouldn't be too upset about the way he left.

 ********Vegeta*********

The doctors had given Vegeta one last dip in the regen tank just to be sure he was back to full health. The stats looked even better than his most recent health exam – one that Frieza required of his soldiers every 3 years to make sure they were at peak performance and gaining strength. They sighed with relief having saved their asses from incurring Frieza's wrath and sent Vegeta on his way. His leave would be over tomorrow, and he desperately needed some alone time.

Vegeta had kicked Raditz out of the room as soon as he arrived, laying a threat on thick so he wouldn't be compelled to return.

"And don't you dare try to sneak back in with one of your whores! I want to get some decent sleep before we return to duty and I'll snap your necks if you wake me!"

Nappa had gotten his forewarning in the hall while he was hazing a new recruit. The new soldier almost thanked Vegeta for helping him but was cut off by Nappa who forced him down for not bowing before the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked off without a word. Idiots.

The room was colder than usual and the sounds of the engines even louder. Vegeta groaned as he peeled his armor off and tried to get comfortable. All he wanted was to sleep but most importantly, see the blue-haired girl again. He thought about her all the time, her face haunting him during his training. Why he was obsessing he couldn't quite figure out. She was just another dream, not a person as far as he was concerned – a sweet dream.

Vegeta sat on his cot and rubbed his face, wondering if he should even be trying. What if he would never see her again? The male seemed to have run off the moment something happened, maybe he had been using the girl and had already gotten what he wanted? He could try and find her while he possessed the body but it's not like he knew his way around whatever planet that was. His senses didn't work either, so it wasn't like he could sniff her out. He was only as useful as the body he possessed.

"One last time and that's it!" he told himself aloud. He meant it too, just one last time and maybe he'll check the other doors. If she wasn't around, then there was no point of hanging out with some loser and his cat! With a loud sigh, he laid down on the uncomfortable metal cot, tensing his body the way he could remember doing while in immense pain and began to meditate. Clearing his mind was probably the hardest thing to do while maintaining the extreme tension needed for him to make the jump.

It had taken about 3 hours for him to finally fall asleep, taking breaks every so often to rest his body as it began to feel sore. It was a difficult task, to force your body to do the opposite of what the intended outcome of meditation was supposed to be. Vegeta walked around in the dark, searching for the glow of the neon paths – the fog never once appearing as he finally found himself walking in the right direction.

He stared at the paths as he approached, following them with his eyes as they split off in their own directions before finally stepping onto the blue path. Again, he weighed his options in an attempt to make a final decision. The last few visits had been boring, maybe a new path would bring him something to look forward to. Nope, he wanted one last shot, one more opportunity.

The path seemed shorter than the last time he walked it and the soft feminine scent he followed seemed to be wafting through the cracks in the door again. Vegeta smirked for a moment, unable to contain the flutter of excitement in his chest as he made the connection that she must be close by. He damn near kicked the door off its hinges as he burst through and let his eyes adjust to the light. There she was, standing in front of him and she looked absolutely _pissed._

 ********Bulma*******

"I have been worried sick about you, wondering what I did wrong and if you were ever coming back! The least you could have done was told me in person what you were going to do so I could have asked you the important questions! Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" hissed Bulma with as much intensity as she could seep into her tone. There was no way he was getting out of this easily. She had made up her mind in the past few days, she would not be in a relationship where she would be easily cast aside.

"I-I'm sorry, Bulma. I just needed to get my head on straight, ya'know? Something just wasn't right with me the other night and I need the time to get myself…."

"You mean this was all because you kissed me? Yamcha, I'm not upset about it. I enjoyed it. If there is something bothering you about our relationship, I want us to be able to talk about it," interrupted Bulma, her tone quickly losing the ire she had conveyed earlier. "I just want to know what you were doing and where you were. I thought you might have left me for another girl. Promise me that you will let me know everything. I will get you a cell phone and I can even come with you next time!"

Yamcha smiled at her, giving her a hopeful look before his gaze suddenly went blank. And then….

 ********Vegeta********

He watched through the eyes as the woman shouted at him. She was a little spitfire and for some reason, Vegeta wanted more. Then the male body _apologized._

'What the hell kind of man doesn't want a woman who brings a challenge?' he thought to himself.

The soft tone coming from Bulma made his eye twitch. He couldn't believe that this male was just going to be a pushover. She was in his face, yelling at him for doing as he pleased! He had _freedom_ and it seemed the girl was going to try and take it from him.

Vegeta forced his way through to the forefront of the body, taking the reins by force and giving her the devilish, confident smirk, he had the night he kissed her.

"Woman, are you insane?" he asked, Yamcha's voice distorting to a deeper, slightly more guttural sound.

Bulma reeled back a little bit. Confused as to what had just happened. He sounded different and that look….it was the same look as before.

"Wh-what do you mean, Yamcha?"

"When a man needs alone time, he will take his alone time. You will just have to deal with it," he grinned.

 _"_ _Excuse_ me? You take off without a word and the best thing you can say is basically, 'I do as I please?'"

"Exactly! See, you're catching on quick!"

Bulma drew her hand back and slapped Yamcha across the face – quickly regretting the rash action after her hand started stinging. She quickly rebounded and glared at him, her eyes burning with a vile hatred that should have sent chills up his spine rather than make him want to hold her down.

"Feisty," he grinned. He watched her for a moment and decided he would make it up to her, not wanting to blow the chance of never seeing her again let alone doing more than kissing her. The doors seemed to have slim pickings as far as desirable women went.

Bulma kept glaring even after the blush appeared on her cheeks. Usually, people headed for the hills as soon as she became this angry, but Yamcha seemed to be…. enjoying it?

"Alright, how about we compromise?" asked Vegeta in a smooth tone, trying to make amends quickly before she tossed him out of her room. "I will do my training here, but _you_ cannot disturb me if I need space. It's only fair that I will be able to maintain some level of freedom."

Bulma looked a bit apprehensive but seemed to agree. She could always find him if she needed to if he was on the grounds, and it wasn't like there was no space at all for him to train. She sighed and slightly nodded.

"Fine, I can leave you alone while you train. The last thing I want to do is smother you."

"You can smother me with your soft lips," mumbled Vegeta. He avoided her gaze and tried to hide the blush he was sure was getting redder as he heard the voice in his head ask if he really just said that out loud.

Bulma giggled and reached for his hand, her eyes following the curve of his jaw to his lips. He was still turned away from her, but she wasn't one to want to disappoint. Standing on her tip toes, she leaned in placed a soft, gentle kiss on the corner of his lips.

Vegeta swallowed nervously when he felt her lips. He knew what he wanted but didn't know if he could take it. He definitely didn't want to ruin any chances he had of coming back now that he knew the male wasn't going to be running off again, at least not for training.

She pulled on the collar of his shirt to get him to turn towards her and he complied, taking the lead not long after. He kissed her gently at first, she seemed to be content with just having their lips pressed together but, as usual, Vegeta wanted to push the limits.

He coaxed her into parting her lips for him, teasing her playfully with his tongue. Bulma let out a small hum as Vegeta taught her how he liked to be kissed, she was overwhelmed by the passion behind his slow, deliberate movements. She almost hadn't noticed at all that his hands were gliding up and down her back.

 ********Yamcha*********

It was happening again, he was there but not in control. The voice that had come from his throat had startled him to the point of panic. This wasn't right!

He was afraid for Bulma's safety, the voice sounding truly evil from his perspective. What if he hurt her? Was this a split personality coming forward, finally tired of being left in the dark?

He felt the sharp sting across his face and thought for a moment he had regained control thanks to his training. Then the voice called her "feisty" and he knew right then that his training had failed on a grand scale. He struggled, screamed into the void that was his mind.

"Oh no! OH NO!" he screamed, his echo returning with just as much volume before slowly dissipating. He couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel her lips pressed against his.

The number of horrible scenarios that began to fill his head was astounding. He didn't want his body used this way, but he was powerless to stop it.

He was about ready to pull out his hair when it suddenly felt like the ground was pulled out from under him, dropping him back into his body. He drew back in confusion but attempted to regain his composure before Bulma could notice.

"What's wrong, Yamcha?" asked Bulma after he pulled back a little too quickly.

"Oh, um nothing. I just thought I heard something," he lied.

Bulma looked over his shoulder at the door and smiled.

"I don't hear anything," she whispered. She pulled him close again, continuing their make-out session.

 ********Vegeta********

One moment he had lips pressed against his, the next he was yanked back into his own body with so much force he shook the entire cot when he woke up.

"Uh… you... you ok there, Vegeta?"

Nappa's voice was faint but noticeable. He must have come in while Vegeta was asleep. He had been warned and yet here he was, waking Vegeta.

"Goddammit, Nappa! Why are you here?!"

Vegeta tried to sound deadly but instead was completely out of breath. Nappa thought for a moment Vegeta may have had a nightmare…. until he noticed something else...

"Oh ho ho, did I ruin a good dream for you, Vegeta?"

He glared at Nappa and was making his move to stand up and punch him through the wall…. until he felt the fabric at his groin stretch over him uncomfortably. His eyes widened, and he blushed for the first time in front of his subordinate as he grabbed his pillow to hide himself. Nappa continued to chuckle, laughing at the embarrassed young prince – laughing harder when he finally noticed how red Vegeta was.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NAPPA! WHY ARE YOU HERE AND IT BETTER BE GOOD OR I SWEAR TO OUR GODS, I WILL MURDER YOU!"

Clearly, Nappa couldn't possibly understand why this was embarrassing. Vegeta wasn't like him or Raditz, always whipping their dicks out and fucking a woman like no big deal. He actually liked privacy even if it was mostly because he was still inexperienced. He had never even sunk low enough to touch himself in front of the assholes when they brought a female into their room or camp – just that one time, hidden behind a tree when he had first gone into puberty, he had since then trained for more self-control.

Nappa cleared his throat and wiped the stupid grin off his face, the look in Vegeta's eyes made it extremely clear that he was on thin ice.

"I-it's Frieza. He wants us on route to the next purge immediately. He says it's going to take several months for us the get there and he doesn't want time wasted."

Vegeta ground his teeth together and visibly shuddered from the amount of rage coursing through him. It was bad enough that he had to keep enduring torment but now, he wasn't even allowed a night of peaceful sleep.

 _'_ Oh well, at least I'll be spending most of my time in hyper-sleep, _'_ he thought as his anger simmered down internally _._ On the outside, he was still very much in a tense, threatening stance.

He never said a word as they packed what little things they may need into their pods. The remote for the pods, a spare scouter, a hidden stash of food that Raditz had acquired from his last female "endeavor," and the standard issue nutrition packs for the hyper-sleep. As usual, Frieza had made sure to find a way to make things worse for the Saiyans.

The pods were an older model, one that required the occupant to be hooked up to a series of machines intravenously. Designed to maintain the body while they slept – something that the newer pods could achieve with just a spray of gas to be inhaled. These older pods were torture; every lifeline attached to their veins were threatened to be ripped out during both takeoff and landing, not to mention by any rapid movements caused by the drug-induced night terrors.

They set their course and hooked themselves up to the machines. Luckily, they didn't receive any damage from the take-off and were soon sent into dreamless sleep – well, all except Vegeta.

 ********Bulma********

Things had been getting serious with Yamcha and Bulma was head-over-heels for him. At least, she would have been if she hadn't noticed something off. It had been 2 months since their first make-out session in her room. They had almost gotten caught by her mother, but they managed to sneak around more often. It was during these more intimate moments that Bulma began to notice Yamcha had a split personality.

One minute he was absolutely adorable and shy and the next, he was overly cocky and handsy. It's not like she didn't enjoy the contrast from time to time but on several occasions, it had become worrisome. One moment, in particular, was when she had taken him shopping for some newer, more in style clothes. He had randomly barked at her in the middle of the store when she tried to buy him a pink shirt.

It had embarrassed her to no end, but he didn't exactly apologize for it later. He would also suddenly forget where they were or what they were talking about on other occasions, usually when they were alone for a date night. His voice would change, and he'd try and push her into going "all the way" – something she was by no means ready for.

With every passing day and every incident, Bulma began to take notes of these occurrences. She wanted to confront Yamcha after some research led her to some very unhealthy mental conditions, but the problem was: would Yamcha be receptive, or would the aggressive personality become violent – as he did when Oolong tried his sleazy tricks. She often wondered if it was due to his loneliness in the desert and then moving to the city, but it wasn't like he was 100 percent alone, he had always had Puar.

 _'_ _This has to be done, Bulma. You got this! There's no way he would hurt you, you need to be brave! Yamcha is a good guy, he just needs some help!'_

Bulma took a deep breath and knocked on Yamcha's door. It had taken him a moment, but when he finally answered he seemed a little out of breath and sweaty.

"Yamcha, are you okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I was just…uh…. doing a light workout. You know, pushups and stuff. What's up?"

She pushed her way in easily seeing as how Yamcha's body language seemed to be inviting her in and took a seat at the edge of his bed. She wrung her hands nervously and avoided his questioning gaze while she tried to work up her nerves again. He watched her silently, clearly confused but giving her time to do what she needed to. Hoping that today was finally the day he'd get more than just kisses.

"I don't know how to say this, Yamcha, but…. I've noticed some things about you. Some things that can be really troubling. Don't get me wrong, I'm not breaking up with you or anything!" She waved her hands in front of her body, trying her best to avoid giving him the feeling of dread, judgment or being attacked. "I just…I noticed personality things and…."

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I know exactly what you're talking about," interrupted Yamcha with a sigh.

"You – you do?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I've tried to hide it from you, but I know there's something wrong with me. I've tried training myself to control it, but nothing has worked so far. The thing that scares me the most about it, is…it's not me."

Bulma watched him carefully as he spoke but couldn't hide the look of disbelief when he said it wasn't him. What could that even mean?

"I know that doesn't help you think I'm not crazy but its true. When it happens….it just feels like someone else is in here with me. I can't stop them from doing or saying things, it's like I'm pushed into a dark corner and told to wait my turn. I don't know what causes it or when it's gonna happen. I understand if you want to break up with me or something…. I just want you to be safe."

The explanation just didn't add up, not from a scientific standpoint anyway. How could someone else just pop in and take over? If this can happen to him can it happen to anyone? How can they make it stop? The barrage of questions popping up through Bulma's brain was dizzying, she even felt a little sick. If it wasn't always Yamcha, then who was is she was with when they were holding hands, cuddling on the couch, or kissing?

The thought of having some stranger's tongue in her mouth just made her cringe. Yamcha's body or not, she felt very violated. It wasn't as if she had given anyone and everyone that could pop in and take over permission to kiss her.

Yamcha stood nervously a fair distance away from Bulma. She looked upset and very nauseous. His heart pounded in his chest while he watched the plethora of emotions come and go across her beautiful features. If he was being honest now, then perhaps he should tell her what he was really doing when she came in….

 ********Vegeta********

He had arrived into Yamcha's body like he always did, silently and taking in the surroundings before seizing control. Lately, the guy had been spending more time held up in his bedroom and trying to "train" Vegeta away from what it seemed. Vegeta always took the time to toy with him, it's not like he had anything else to do.

Yamcha knew he was there almost immediately – he was becoming able to sense his presence which was pretty impressive, he'd give him that. He tried to coax Vegeta to the surface, saying loudly that he was going to sneak into Bulma's room.

 _'_ _Fuck it, I'll bite.'_

With a bit of concentration, Vegeta took over the left side of the body and forced him to pace inside of the room. Yamcha had said the typical stuff he usually did when Vegeta was there – "You're not real," "This is _MY_ body, you aren't welcome here," and his favorite "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Yamcha had been trying to regain control when Bulma had knocked. He'd even refused to open the door if his other personality didn't leave him alone. Vegeta stepped back but watched the entire time, trying to wait for his moment to strike. Everything was fine, he could have worked with laying off a bit and jumping in when things were taking a turn for fun, but then he said it. He told her what it felt like – like a stranger was taking over him – and she looked _sick._

She clearly didn't like him, not that that bothered him at all. She suggested therapy in hopes of finding the source to this "problem" and maybe even some medication. She wouldn't come near him, avoided his gaze as if unsure who would be looking back. Great.

Vegeta watched from the sidelines and was infuriated but allowed Yamcha to keep the upper hand so as not to anger Bulma. She didn't want him there though. She didn't want _him._ Why was life always so unfair to him? Oh yeah, he was a piece of shit with nothing to his name but a kill count. He didn't deserve a girl like her anyway. Fuck her!

******2 Weeks Later******

This trip had been turning out to be a bust! No blue-haired girl to fondle and so far, only one other door had been interesting. Vegeta had been careful to keep track of the paths he's taken, always leaving one untouched, the purple one after his experience with the last. Each path had nothing really going for them, he'd go in and fuck shit up and move on.

After being rejected by Bulma, Vegeta had further trained himself to leave the body he was possessing but not the gateway chamber. It had been hard, but he still had one more month to go before landing, and he was becoming bored.

He had been tempted several times to check in with the girl but thought better of it once his anger bristled to the surface again. He'd lose his temper and scare her off if he tried to check in, his wounds still fresh in his mind. No, he'd keep looking for something to do in these other doors.

 ********Yamcha********

Bulma was finally celebrating her 17th birthday and had spent the entire day with Yamcha. The two had been getting along so much better since seeing the therapist. Yamcha had been able to talk about the experience fully and had received some medication that should help him from drifting away from reality. The doctor had even gone as far as saying the second personality was simply being a version of who he was before turning his life around.

Utter bullshit if you asked Yamcha. He knew what he felt and who he had been better than anyone. That was never him. Whatever the case, the meds seemed to be working – the other personality hadn't come back since the day Bulma confronted him. Good riddance!

With everything in place, the party began and much to Yamcha's discomfort, drinks had been served. He wasn't by any means against drinking, having stolen booze while in the desert, but Bulma had implied some very drastic changes in their relationship. She was hinting at finally being ready for the next step: sex. If things went as planned it would finally be happening, but he didn't want her wasted. That would feel too much like taking advantage of her.

He spent most of the party going over pros and cons while Bulma drank the night away with her parents and a few school friends that only seemed to be here for the party and not Bulma.

 _'_ _Pro: sex_

 _'_ _Con: she might not remember it, our first time._

 _'_ _Pro: it'll be less likely to hurt her if she's numb from drinking._

 _'_ _Con: she might get mad if she feels taken advantage of the next day._

 _'_ _Con: she might get mad if being numb was the whole point and I didn't take the chance._

 _'_ _Con: her parents might catch us._

 _'_ _Con: her parents might already know._

 _'_ _Oh Kami, is it hot out here?!'_

By the end of the night, Yamcha had been a tense, frazzled mess. His nerves worked him in every direction as he waited for Bulma to make the first move.

 ********Vegeta********

The orange path was his next choice. It was brighter than the others, much more annoying. He hoped once he entered that maybe, just maybe, it would dim or even disappear. He walked the path in the silence he had become accustomed to while he slept his way to his mission. Each day slowly driving him mad while the other two probably slept peacefully. The path curved this way and that, annoying Vegeta even more that it wasn't a normal straight path. This one just felt like future problems.

It wasn't until he reached what he assumed was halfway down the path that Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks and stared in confusion. This path crossed with the purple – they were the furthest apart but yet, they crossed. Was this some kind of sign that these two paths connected to real people that would someday cross? Or have they crossed already?

The only way to find out would be to enter the door at the end of the purple path as well and compare what he discovered, but he couldn't do that. The purple was the last path, one he refused to follow. If he entered that door, he risked resetting all the paths and possibly losing his connection with Bulma. Sure, he was pissed that she had rejected him, if only because she was thinking that what's-his-face was insane, but it had still stung.

 _'_ _Why do I even care? I really must be bored if investigating something like this is worth my time! It probably has absolutely nothing to do with me!'_

Vegeta scoffed at himself and kept following the orange path to the end. The door was heavier than the others had been and for such an annoying, bright color, it gave him a small sense of comfort and familiarity. He stepped in and was immediately enjoying what he saw.

He was almost the same height as his regular body and standing in front of him was a mock dummy made of sticks and straw, posed in a fighting stance. This person, whoever it was, was training. Now _this_ was more like it! He hadn't trained in who remembers how long! Since he recovered from being ripped apart by Frieza. There was a calmness about this body though, the way this kid was training…it felt…. serene.

How was that even possible? Vegeta stayed in the back, watching for a long time as the kid sparred with the dummy he had made, cutting it to pieces with his bare hands and finding new material to rebuild. It didn't take long for Vegeta to lose his patience, taking over before the kid wasted his time in rebuilding the dummy for the 2nd time. Instead, he took a stance against a large tree that stood next to a small river flowing from a nearby waterfall.

With utmost precision, Vegeta attacked, landing kick after kick and fist after fist. This body was weak, it felt stronger than most he possessed, but it didn't hold a candle to his body. For a moment, Vegeta almost lost interest, wondering why to bother training this small body when he himself got nothing out of it, but a small voice called out in awe.

 _'_ _Wow, how did I do that?'_

It was strange, as if the kid didn't even notice he wasn't in control. He just accepted that his body was moving without him telling it.

 _'_ _He's bizarre!'_ thought Vegeta as he took his stance against the tree again. _'This fool is too easily impressed, perhaps I should show something to be impressed about!'_

A few katas and flips to warm up and then… "Galick Gun!"

A purplish beam shot of the kid's hands and hit the large tree dead center. It immediately irrupted into flames and the body moved without Vegeta's command to the flowing river nearby.

"Ka…Me…. Ha…. Me…. HA!"

A blue beam shot along the river and struck the waterfall – water and rocks raining down like a storm, putting the fire out before it could spread to any surrounding areas.

 _'_ _Did this kid just take control from me? Hmmm, so that's what that feels like.'_

Vegeta was irritated for a small moment but felt the need to regain the upper hand, stay in control. It was strange to train this way, without the threat of imminent death lurking around every corner, but it was…. relaxing. Gaining strength with no alternative motive other than to just get stronger – now this was a way to train! No set goal and no feeling of failure for not reaching it, just peaceful training and gaining with nothing holding you back.

By the end of the session, the kid was starving like a Saiyan. Vegeta could feel his energy slipping away from him as his stomach churned in anger. Fishing would have to do, but the way the kid fished made Vegeta jump completely out of the dream. He was using his tail! He hadn't even noticed the kid had one since he never once had it wrapped around the waist!

Was it possible for there to be another Saiyan in existence? Were there others beside this one if he was a Saiyan?


	4. Lost In Routine

*******A/N*******

 **Super short chapter. Idk what happened lol**

 ********Bulma********

Several years had passed and Bulma had come to accept Yamcha's need to train alone and occasionally with Master Roshi. There always seemed to be danger, always some kind of silent threat that the world didn't seem to know about. She sat in the family room of Capsule Corp with an array of tea cakes on the table, her coffee growing cold as she stared at the TV.

Yamcha had trained with Master Roshi and gone on a quick journey to prepare for the World Tournament. He worked hard to keep up with Goku in hopes of beating him this time around and was instead met with a broken leg at the hands of Tien Shinhan.

Bulma watched in a daze as Tien stood over Yamcha with an evil grin, Yamcha's wails of agony hitting her like a ton of bricks. He was already down, hadn't even had the chance to get back up if he wanted before Tien brought his knee down onto Yamcha's leg and broke it. It was outright brutal and yet there was no rule against it.

Her memory of that day was rather foggy – all she did remember was going back to the tournament after making sure Yamcha would be okay and cheering on Goku. It was a tough match and as always, Goku managed to befriend a foe. Bulma shook her head and smiled gently, wondering how Goku was doing these days.

With a loud sigh, she clicked on the next video, mentally preparing herself with what she was about to see. Piccolo.

She cringed the whole time, never taking her eyes off the green monster. It was hard to believe he just left after Goku healed him. She thought, like Goku, that there was possibly a nicer side to him, he just needed to see there was more than world domination. In her opinion, that seemed like a tiresome responsibility. Always looking over your shoulder for the next person to take over, always having to deal the punishments, living life knowing that no one liked you but feared you. It seemed lonely.

Towards the end of the video, she just couldn't stomach it anymore. It was hard to watch Goku get pummeled but even harder to watch Piccolo fly freely with no punishment for what he had done. He's still out there, training and plotting. She was sure of it.

 ********Vegeta********

It had been mission after mission, almost no time to rest aside from trading in the pods for much faster models. It seemed like Frieza's new torture tactic was to keep him far too busy to be in the way, which was fine by Vegeta. Wake up, destroy, clean up, move on – and not once in this full year had he had to see Frieza.

The only issue now was he was often too mentally tired to dream, which meant no blue-haired beauty and no peaceful training. On the off occasion he was able to visit either door, nothing interesting ever happened. It was becoming boring. Part of his exhaustion came about when he started searching for more Saiyans, per Frieza's orders.

Vegeta had balked when he first got the transmission from Saffron, thought it had been a joke until he was given higher clearance to the army's database. He knew he was being set up for another failure, that's all he was ever given – false hope – but he willed himself to go through the motions knowing that his activity on the system would be tracked. Raditz and Nappa did as much as they could to help, asking anyone and everyone they could for any information before and during purges.

A lot of help that did, it only wasted their time. No one on these hell-forsaken planets ever knew anything, some planets still didn't have space travel mastered. One planet had even tried to capture them since they didn't even believe "aliens" existed! They had a lot of fun messing with the scientists sent to dissect them and gather information – up until one tried to cut Nappa's tail off and he lost his temper.

Their search finally led them to Kakarot, Raditz's brother, on the other side of the universe. It wasn't until then that Vegeta had found out his new clearance would allow him to pick and choose his new missions. He had chosen a couple headed in the right direction and was never intercepted when he moved further and further away from the nearest bases.

"This is going to work out for us in the long run as long as we don't raise any flags. Raditz, once we get close enough to the Milky Way system, where your brother should be located, you will go and get him. There isn't much mapped on that particular side of the universe, but the Cold family has already established a few bases for when they expand in that direction.

"So, it will look like we are paving the way for the expansion while trying to get to your brother. As far as Saffron can tell from his end, Frieza has no clue we've got a hit on another Saiyan, so we'll use this to our advantage since we may need to train Kakarot. His birth power level looks like it was one of the lowest ever recorded. Since I no longer need to be under Frieza's constant supervision, we can use these missions for training as well and raise our power without him ever knowing."

Vegeta explained the details of the plan, or at least as much as he was going to tell them, while the others took their mental notes. Raditz would go to Earth once within range and was given the coordinates to memorize so they wouldn't need to get into the system again and set off alerts; Nappa was given the order to stick with Vegeta during purges and do the remaining "heavy lifting" so to speak, while Vegeta trained.

The boy from the orange path had a knack for getting stronger with his relaxed methods of training and Vegeta wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to try it for himself. The hardest part would be pretending like there aren't bigger and stronger monsters lurking in deep space, something the boy seemed to have absolutely no clue about.

 ********Bulma********

Things had been relatively quiet around Capsule Corp since Yamcha had his leg broken. Bulma had babied him entirely too much while he was healing, something Yamcha had hated at first but came to take advantage of. He liked seeing that side of her, the nurturing side. It made him adore her even more than he already did. She was always looking after him, from the physical wounds to his mental "illness," as the doctors called it. Which was why her actions today had caught him off-guard.

"You need to get back to training! Lumping around like this is just making you soft and I honestly don't have the time to wait on you hand and foot anymore," she said firmly with both fists curled and placed on her hips.

"W-what are you talking about, Bulma? I can't train yet; my physical therapy doesn't start until next week!"

"Yamcha, you are one of the strongest people on Earth! You made it so far in the tournament and that in itself is proof. Are you really gonna sit here and tell me that you can't start your own training and let Goku and Tien get that much further in strength? I watched the video again, you have so much potential, but you are literally accepting a healed injury as an excuse not to move forward."

Bulma softened her tone and sat next to Yamcha, watching the fire in his eyes spark up as he took her "tough love" motivation to heart.

"You're right! I can't let a little thing like this keep me down! I need to get stronger, so I can prove myself at the next tournament!"

"That's the spirit! Start off slow and work your way back up to 100 percent, but small progress is still progress!" Bulma smiled at Yamcha, happy to have been able to spur him on.

Two hours later, Bulma watched happily from the balcony as Yamcha began to train out in the yard. He was moving better than she had thought he would for only being out of a cast for 2 days. In fact, he was doing so well he was starting to attract a crowd – a female crowd.

Yamcha continued with his workout, focusing on getting his legs back to full capacity when he finally noticed the women watching. His cheeks began to blush and rather than give them a full show of his naked torso, he dropped down to a push-up pose.

 _'_ _Just look at the ground, Yamcha. It's just you and your training. Don't look up! Don't look up!'_ he thought to himself.

Despite the mantra, he looked up. The women were all still there, some making lewd comments and gestures, others trying to climb the gate. Not that that was a good idea at all. He smiled at them nervously and the crowd went wild – women arguing about who he been smiling at and pushing each other out of his viewing space. It wasn't until he heard Bulma that he realized he was in trouble.

"Get out of here you pitiful hens! He's taken! Don't make me get the security bots involved!"

"Oh shit," he muttered under his breath. He hadn't even known she was there – she had been working in the lab when he started his warmups. Without missing a beat, Yamcha pushed himself up and darted into the building. He had to admit, he loved the attention – missed the days when his baseball career had brought him a fan club of adoring women wanting to throw themselves at him.

Bulma made her way back into her bedroom and stared out the sliding doors to the balcony in a huff. _'How dare those women come to MY property and try to flirt with MY boyfriend! Ugh! Why didn't I convince him to train in the private garden!'_

"Bulma?"

For a brief moment, she froze, her spine locking in a straight pose before she shook it off. It was just Yamcha, probably coming to see if he was in trouble or not.

"Oh, sorry. You scared me. What's up?"

Yamcha chewed on his lip for a moment, contemplating if he should even ask if he was in trouble. She didn't seem upset with him, maybe the situation but he would have gotten yelled at the moment he walked in if she was angry at him.

Thinking on his feet, Yamcha played it off and instead suddenly remembered something important.

"Well, I was just thinking, and our anniversary is coming up. How would you feel about celebrating early? I mean, I don't want to forget since I'm picking up my training again."

"Forget? Are you planning on going on another journey or something?"

"No, no. It isn't that, it's just with all the training I have to do to get back on track and catch up to Goku and Tien – as you mentioned earlier – I was thinking I could really use the long hours. Don't you have a big project you're supposed to do too?"

Bulma thought about her current job list and gasped when she had remembered about a project she pushed back to take care of Yamcha.

"Oh, you're right! I do have a capsule upgrade project that I need to get started on! An early celebration is a great idea, Yamcha. No sense in us both being too busy to celebrate later! When did you have in mind?"

"How about tonight? There's enough time to get ready and make a reservation, right?"

"A little last minute, but I can work with that! I'm going to be slammed all day, every day this week anyway. Tonight it is!"

Bulma smiled at Yamcha with a very romantic look in her eye. Oh, was she going to have the time of her life tonight! A mischievous glint took over as she leaned in for a kiss, oh yes, she was going to take a preemptive strike to her stress by getting a full night's worth of relief.

As Yamcha made the preparations, Bulma began to get ready. Her only objective was to seduce the pants off Yamcha, literally, and make him remember that gaggles of women were no match for Bulma Briefs.

 ********Vegeta********

The further they got from Frieza, the more Vegeta spent trying to search for more Saiyans. They checked in several times to report any findings that had inevitably led to dead ends and had been allowed to continue their traversing to the other side of the Galaxy. What they didn't know was that Frieza wasn't too far behind.

The amount of time they had been traveling was now lost to Vegeta, he was sure it had probably been years. He had lost track of everything except this mission. He fought and purged and searched. When he slept, it was dreamless. He had almost completely forgotten about the lucid dreams, but something blue always brought back the memories of the girl. Usually an ocean with soft serene waves, or a woman with blue sparkling, tear-soaked eyes as she pleaded and offered _anything_ for a chance to live.

They were much closer now and Raditz was finally sent off alone. The planet they had purged before he was sent off was one of the easiest missions they had ever completed. Raditz could have done the entire thing on his own in 2 days if Vegeta had let him. Rather than waste time, they finished in a matter of hours and set course for the next planet. This time Raditz would just keep going while Vegeta and Nappa did the work.

Vegeta still had plenty of energy left but the allure of sleep was winning him over. He almost shook it off, almost decided to continue with his search until the blue, glowing tail of a comet reminded him of what sleep could bring him.

 _'_ _I wonder….'_

It had been a long time…. could he still even do it? Were the girl and the guy even still together?

 _'_ _Only one way to find out.'_

Sitting back in the seat, Vegeta propped his feet up on the control panel and started drifting himself to sleep. His mind empty and his body tense as he had once trained himself to do in order to recreate the experience. Almost as if he was never out of practice, he was back on the blue path. Last time all they did was fight, and the time before he was training alone in some jungle.

When he stepped through the door the sight almost jerked him awake. It was unexpected! Had it really been so long since he had last seen her?

Sitting across from him was Bulma, wearing a teasingly low-cut dress. The halter top only barely holding itself together as her breasts threatened to burst the clasp. Her make-up was done to accentuate her eyes and she had such an ethereal glow that Vegeta almost physically gaped. Several soft curls flowed down from a sophisticated bun, giving her a playful look that accompanied the long, side-swooped bangs, framing her face.

 _'_ _She's more gorgeous than I remember…'_

He gave her a playful smirk as she continued to ramble about her day in the lab, trying not to be too obvious that Yamcha was no longer in control. He was still stunned by her beauty as she continued to talk. He wasn't listening as clearly as he should have been, but he couldn't stop himself from looking her over. His eyes slowly dropping from her eyes to her jaw, following every soft curve he could see and hoping he'd get a chance to touch every inch.

Vegeta was left feeling a sense of longing. He had missed so much. He found himself wanting to know everything, her personality, her work, and most of all, her body. She was probably a full-fledged woman by now, and if she wasn't, well, that would be a damn shame. One that he would have to help correct.

"So, I was thinking…. maybe we should take a vacation together pretty soon. It's our 5th anniversary and we've never taken an actual vacation together. Wouldn't it be fun to go to a private beach somewhere and just…"?

Vegeta took a moment to process what she was saying. He had almost forgotten that she had been talking.

Bulma looked around to hopefully avoid any eavesdropping ears and lowered her voice. "…have sex on the beach until it was time to leave?"

Vegeta's eyes widened and he cursed himself for ever having missed the chances to have her in bed. He shook it off and nodded, inching his chair just a bit closer to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"I didn't think Heaven was a real place," he said with a smirk.

 _'_ _Oh yeah, I'm going to really enjoy tonight!'_


	5. Almost

*******A/N*******

Perspectives are jumbled during smut scenes and I'm not the least bit sorry lol.

 **Chapter Text**

 ********Vegeta********

Vegeta is still in complete awe by what he is encountering. The girl was now a full-fledged, curvy, gorgeous woman – a woman that has made it completely obvious that she is in _need_ of a man. Her red halter-top dress was delicately decorated by small, shimmering crystals around the neckline, the waist was cinched perfectly to accentuate her hourglass curve. He didn't pay attention to the delicate pieces of jewelry around her wrist or the rings on her fingers, the only thing he could do was restrain himself from lifting her onto the table and taking her right there, in front of everyone.

Bulma continued to ramble, talking about possible vacation spots to how her day had gone in the lab. Vegeta tried his best to pay attention, or at least appear to, but his eyes would not stop roaming over her. His thoughts drifting to where he could lick, touch, and kiss before she found out it was him. Before he knew it, he had inched his chair closer to Bulma to her left of their small round table.

"Yamcha? What are you doing?"

The other man's name jarred him back to a sensible frame of mind, shaking the intense lust out of his head – for a moment, at least. He cleared his throat and tried his best to play the part of "Yamcha," taking her hand in his again and whispering in her ear.

"You know, something you said earlier caught my attention."

"Oh? And what has you acting so strangely?"

Vegeta gave her a smirk, his eyes lowering to her cleavage before coming back up to meet her eyes with a hungry gaze.

"I was thinking about the beach, and how much I would enjoy taking you under a full moon."

Bulma blushed and shyly gazed around. She was aware that she had only herself to blame for giving him the idea, but damn did it ever turn her on to hear a fantasy of his. He never talked about trying new things or fantasies he wanted to make possible!

The sweet scent of pheromones wafted towards Vegeta, his eyes closing as he took a deep inhale. His senses were dulled due to the body he was inhabiting but he could still faintly make out the scent of her moisture. He gradually opened his eyes, her blush beginning to fade.

 _'_ _Can't have that,'_ he thought as he allowed his hand to slowly make its way off the table while he kept an eye out for anyone who may be watching. His fingers gently caressed her knee and slowly moved upwards. Bulma wriggled and shot him a look of disbelief – was he seriously going to do something naughty…. _In public?_

Curiosity began to overtake her as she met his eyes with a dare – _do it._

He grinned and leaned forward, whispering in her ear yet again.

"You're going to regret challenging me…"

Bulma bit her lip and glance around the restaurant – still no attention from any of the other people there. She tensed a little when Vegeta gave her inner thigh a squeeze, asking her to spread her legs enough to let him in. For a moment she hesitated, wondered if this was really going to happen and if she should let it. Another squeeze and she reaffirmed her dare with a sensual glare.

He could feel this body getting aroused, the fabric straining painfully against him with every caress of her but rather than adjust himself, Vegeta allowed the erection to remain restrained painfully if only to keep him grounded and in control.

She gasped almost too loud when his fingers reached her core, she almost had to cover her mouth to keep herself from trying to moan out loud.

He hadn't been expecting it, almost pulled away in shock when he reached his destination and found smooth, wet lips already exposed. The vulgar woman had clearly planned for things to get heated and dressed accordingly. Vegeta used his thumb to stroke her thigh while his fingers toyed with her small bundle of nerves, he almost missed it when he moved his thumb, but she was indeed wearing panties.

 _'_ _Crotchless panties? This little minx!'_

Vegeta's excitement strained harder against the fabric while Bulma wiggled under his touch. He touched her so well, expertly even. The pleasure threatening to take over her if only she would allow it, but the restaurant was still filled with chattered and dishes clanking as the waiters began to bring out the orders. Vegeta turned his body to the side and crossed his legs to avoid any suspicion, his left hand still working his magic as he smiled at her – only looking around when movement caught his eye.

She almost moaned out loud when his finger found its way in, then the other. Her body slumped down in her chair to give him better access while she tried to appear perfectly composed. She placed an elbow on the table and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand as she twisted to appear focused on her date. She was uncomfortable but about ready to scream to the gods at the same time.

He worked her faster, now using his thumb to rub her clit while plunging his middle and ring finger into her rhythmically. She was taking deep breaths and doing her best to swallow the moans, her eyes fighting to roll back, and her body threatening to shake and give them away as the orgasm began to build and build to the tipping point.

She could feel the warmth start in her belly as the pleasure fire was stoked by his fingers, burning further and further up her body until it was ready to burst out in waves of heated passion.

 _'_ _Almost there! Oh God, I'm about to cum! Yes! Yes! Ye….'_

"May I offer you another glass of wine, Madam? Your order will be out shortly."

Bulma jumped and let out a fluttering gasp. The waiter had come out of thin air!

 _'_ _Goddamn it! I was so close!'_

"Yes please, another glass would be lovely," she sighed softly in an attempt to sound normal and not at all breathless.

The waiter offered Vegeta another drink as well and carried on with his orders once receiving the nod.

"I can't believe we just did that!" whispered Bulma as she covered her face with both hands in embarrassment.

"I told you you'd regret challenging me," smirked Vegeta with a wink.

"That was…. that was so unlike you, Yamcha…."

The mention of the name made Vegeta turn away and sneer. He'd forgotten this wasn't real. That he wasn't really there, and she wasn't really his.

"But I have to admit…," she leaned in close and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I _really_ liked it. You are _amazing_."

The ego-boosting admission in his ear only brought him a small amount of comfort but Vegeta decided he should make the most of it. If he started pouting now and acting like an idiot for her calling him the wrong name, then he'd lose his chance to really have fun with her.

Instead, he responded with a promise that may have sent her over the edge after all.

"Just wait until I get you alone…."

 ********Bulma********

Dinner had dragged on for a while – it seemed as though it was Bulma's turn to tease him. The time seemed to have been frozen at that moment and yet the waiter couldn't stop himself from commenting on how quickly they had eaten.

In the limo, Bulma had her legs wrapped tightly around Vegeta's waist as they kissed fervently. Hands roamed everywhere they could grope, heated moans escaping their mouths every moment their lips broke contact. The soundproof glass creating the barrier between passengers and driver was not as soundproof as they may have thought, and the driver was having a hard time focusing on the road.

One quick overcorrection to avoid a head-on collision and the couple was thrown onto the floor. They didn't even seem to notice. Instead, Bulma took it as a sign that she should dominate for a while. She ground her hips into Vegeta's as she sat up and took hold of his hands, placing them on her ribs and slowly guiding them up to her unintentionally ignored breasts. She tossed her head back and let out a seductive moan as Vegeta gently fondled her while she writhed impatiently.

Bulma's head was swimming in lust and fogged by the small, teasing sensations of his length through the layers of his boxers and suit pants. In all their years together, Bulma had never wanted Yamcha the way she wanted him right at that moment. He was so in command, like he was going to take what he wanted. The way he moved against her, touched her, found her nipples and took them into his mouth – it all drove her crazy. He was acting as if he had waited for this moment for years and not even she could stop it from happening even if she wanted to.

 ********Vegeta********

Vegeta took things slow, enjoying the feel of her skin, the heat radiating off of her the more he ran his hands over her breasts, and the moisture now seeping onto him through his pants. Oh, did she ever want him. He wasn't sure how long it had been for her and the idiot he was possessing but he had the sense that this was the most enjoyment she had had with him in a while, and he was just getting started.

The car made a turn and Vegeta flipped them over, pinning Bulma on her back and tossing her legs over his shoulders before she could make heads or tails of what was happening. She gasped loudly at the feel of his breath on her thighs. She tensed at the feel of wet, warm lips inching down her thigh and back up the other, completely ignoring her exposed core for the time being.

"Hey…. I thought you didn't like going down on me?"

Her words had almost frozen him in complete shock and his eyes slowly made their way up her body to meet hers.

' _What kind of man wouldn't enjoy tasting the source of her sweet scent?'_

Vegeta was almost at a loss for words – how was he supposed to respond to that when he, himself, rather enjoyed making a woman unravel with just his tongue? It was the most dominating sense of pride he could feel! He was feeling rather annoyed as it was that she kept calling him 'Yamcha' but now he couldn't please her properly because of him? No, fuck that!

 _"_ Tonight isn't about me, it's about making you cum over and over until you beg me to stop. Just lie down and let me take care of you. I'll show you the best night of your life."

His voice was husky and yet smooth. A tingling chill crept up Bulma's spine and her skin was immediately covered in goosebumps. He _never_ spoke to her like this! She didn't know what got into him, but she was silently praying to the Kai's that it wouldn't leave.

He ducked his head back down between her thighs as she bit her lip and gave him a small smile. The rosiness of her cheeks just made Vegeta grin maliciously, he was going to make his mark on her body and make her beg for him tonight and the loser he possessed would just have to deal with him coming back to fulfill her needs.

The shaky moan that escaped her lips was the most satisfying sound Vegeta had ever heard, for now anyway. He had only given her one, slow lick to her bundle of nerves and she was already sounding like she was coming down from her orgasmic high. Oh yes, he was going to have his fun.

He ran his tongue between her folds, lapping up at all the moisture she had created while writhing on him earlier and from waiting in anticipation. Her whispery moans and sighs filled his ears and spurred him on. He didn't want her quiet, no, he wanted her to scream for him. Cum so hard she placed him in a headlock only for her to struggle to get him off. He gradually picked up his pace, smirking every time she arched her back and lost her breath mid-moan. She almost lost all thought when he began to insert his fingers, first one and then a second. The come-hither motion hitting her G spot perfectly.

Her loud, sharp gasp was the only sign he needed to know he had struck gold. He stroked the spot again and began massaging it when she gasped again. His mouth still working its magic on her clit was the last straw. She arched up as wave after wave of pleasure jolted through her. Her body tensed so much all she could do was silently scream as her whole body began to shake.

Bulma began to jerk and tremble as Vegeta continued his ministrations to her over-sensitized womanhood. It was becoming too much for her and once she caught her breath, she began trying to push him off of her. Her mind appeared so dazed she couldn't even begin to formulate words to tell him to stop.

Vegeta felt the small hand on his head and slowly backed off, giving her one final lick as he did. She was still gasping for air when he sat up on his haunches, looking down at her and relishing the sight of the satisfied, blue-haired woman he had often dreamed of – not that he'd ever admit how often he had. Finally, he was able to see it for himself. The flush of her porcelain skin, the sweat covered brow, her eyes slightly rolled back from the mind-numbing pleasure that had coursed through her, all thanks to him. She was more gorgeous than he had ever imagined. If it was possible, he'd never leave this body again.

 ********Bulma********

The limo driver was unable to make eye contact when he finally opened the door for the young couple. He hadn't said a word but had been kind enough to knock on the separation glass before getting out to open their door. Luckily, they hadn't been naked, so the door had swung open the moment he had made his way around. Bulma had noticed the obvious blush on his face and made a mental note to send a generous tip for him tomorrow.

They made their way up to Bulma's room quietly. The whole way up, Vegeta walked behind her with a predatory glare. His presence behind her sent chills up her spine but she couldn't help but feel turned on. It was as if she was the only thing that mattered to him that night and she was loving the attention. Not once did she catch him side-eyeing a waitress or woman in a low-cut dress, not once did he refer to her as 'babe' loudly when he noticed some man eyeing her, not once had he looked at his phone. His attention was all hers and she was wet for it.

 ********Vegeta********

The room was just as Vegeta had remembered it, only now the color was more neutral, and the posters were replaced by scientific achievement awards. Her lascivious voice brought his attention back to her and she grinned from ear to ear with the way he looked at her.

"I'm going to go slip into something a little more…sexy…," she said as she slowly walked toward him, whispering the final word into his ear while she ran a delicate finger down his chest.

He smiled and nodded as she began to pull away from him. While she was doing that, Vegeta decided he should freshen up too. He walked straight to the sink in her bathroom and rinsed the woman's moisture off his face. He might like it, but he wasn't sure if she would tolerate the smell on his face and breath. Warm water filled his palms almost instantly and he splashed his face, rubbing a small amount of soap around his mouth and cheeks to cleanse himself. When he was finished, the sight he caught in the mirror gave him the most intense jolt of reality that night. He had never seen the face to match the name. There was a scar over an eye and one cheek, the slightly tan skin looked like it was healing from a recent sunburn over the cheeks, and his hair was gag-worthy – long enough and styled in a way that could easily have him mistaken for a woman had it not been for his broad shoulders.

Vegeta immediately hated the face. His mind ran from one rapid thought to another, the most prevalent being how an ugly bastard like this managed to get a woman like Bulma. He hated it. He wanted to punch himself out, but it would have been stupid. At one point, he had to convince himself this was a good thing.

 _'_ _You're lucky she has low standards. If this blue path was always meant to lead to him, you should be grateful that he led you to her. He could do much worse and then what would you do? No, this is good. If I ever have the chance to see her in my superior Saiyan body, she would be thrilled of the upgrade. He's still an ugly fuck though. A stupidly lucky, ugly fuck.'_

With one last sneer into the mirror, Vegeta grabbed the towel nearby and dried himself off – hoping to the Kais he'd never have to see the face again but knowing that it would be inevitable if this arrangement continued. The bedroom was now dimly lit and Bulma was posed fetchingly on the bed wearing the same crotchless panties from before and a sheer robe with faux fur on the trim. He almost instantly forgot about the ugly mug she was staring at, smirking as his eyes slowly crept up the length of her legs, to her full hips and dip of her waist, and finally up her chest and neck to her heated gaze.

Vegeta could almost feel the intense need radiating through her eyes the moment they made contact. She _needed_ him, and he was determined to give her every ounce of his energy, so she'd always need _him._

Slowly, he began to make his way over to the bed while slipping out of his clothes. Bulma watched him intently, biting her lip a little harder each time a piece of clothing hit the ground. She hadn't let him take his boxers off completely – once he was close enough, she grabbed for his member and made sure to repay him for servicing her in the limo.

She pumped him a few times and positioned herself on her back, her head hanging off the bed slightly to open her throat just a little bit wider to take him in deep. He tossed his head back the moment her wet tongue slid across the underside of his throbbing cock, his groan making her grin before she grabbed his hips and took him into her mouth.

He couldn't believe how experienced she seemed to be. Everything she did drove him crazier than the last. She guided his dick in and out, taking him in almost to the hilt by using her grip on his hips to set the pace. Before long, he was thrusting on his own, listening for her gasps of air and the gagging noises he would normally deem disgusting had she not been making them with his cock in her mouth.

It didn't take him too long to pull out and step away from the bed, holding the base of his member tightly to suppress the intense urge to cum all over her face. As much as he liked the idea of seeing her like that, this was not how he wanted to end their encounter. He wanted to feel her squeezing the life out of him, wanted to hear her fevered moans in his ear as he whispered filthy things into hers.

Bulma wiped her mouth off, seemingly satisfied and delighted that it didn't last much longer. Her throat was completely sore, and she was sure her voice was hoarse and unattractive. Before she could muster up the courage to try and say something, Vegeta was on her, licking and kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.

"I can't wait much longer, I need to know what you feel like," he whispered.

He spread her legs wide and held himself at her entrance before easing in and watching her expression as he filled her up.

 _'_ _She's amazing! Better than anything I have ever felt before!'_ Thought Vegeta, his eyes rolling back as he enjoyed the warm sensation of being enveloped.

 ********Bulma********

As he sped up, thrusting into her perfectly and hitting all the right spots, Bulma couldn't help but wonder if she had heard him right.

 _'_ _I need to know what you feel like? What did he mean by that? He's been acting a little off all night. I wonder if…'_

"Oh! Oh, right there! Yes! YES!"

Forgetting for the time being about the strange behavior and focusing on the rush of ecstasy barreling towards her. She was getting closer to her big finish – and if she was being honest with herself, this was going to be the best one yet.

 ********Vegeta********

He was so close! He could feel her walls tightening and the urge to release was fighting its way to the surface. He pounded harder to the sounds of her moans, fucking her faster with every 'yes' she managed to shout.

 _'_ _FUCK! I'm about to cum!'_

"YES! OH GOD! YAMCHA!"

Vegeta jolted awake in an instant. He gasped and looked around to find himself still in the pod, traveling to the next purge.

"Goddamn it!" he hissed furiously. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He missed it. Missed the opportunity to release, the chance to feel his entire body and soul give way to the blue-haired goddess he could never stop thinking about. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down but couldn't – he had an intense throbbing erection and was feeling the urge to finish what he started. He hated that! He had never stooped so low as to pleasure himself and he was not about to do it now!

"Sounds like you missed out on the best part of that dream, Vegeta!" laughed Raditz over the coms system.

 _'_ _Oh god, no….'_

"What the hell are you talking about, Raditz?! And why is the coms system on?!" yelled Vegeta with enough ire to send chills up Raditz's spine even though they were already lightyears away from each other.

"Uuhhhh…. well…. you were moaning in your sleep. You kept mumbling too, but I couldn't make that out. Sounded like you were really going at it! Who were you fucking, Vegeta?"

"I was fucking your brother over your dead corpse! Get the fuck off the com and if I ever hear another word of this, I will rip out your heart and use it as a pocket slut!"

Raditz didn't even answer, he simply slammed his finger on the end transmission button and sat in his seat, terrified. Vegeta had never spoken like that before but if he was saying it now there was no way Raditz was about to find out if he meant it or not. Although, he had already been told by the pink-eyed girl from Frieza's ship that Vegeta had watched them the night they were together in their room. He might not act like them, but Vegeta was very well aware of his surroundings and Saiyan habits.

Vegeta ground his teeth and clenched his fists. There, on the other end of the coms was Nappa, snoring away like a rumbling earthquake threatening to destroy a planet. Both lines open meant he must have been the one to activate the transmission on his control panel. How he had not woken up with Nappa's loud snoring was beyond him.

He set his feet away from the control panel making sure to get comfortable and not slam on the coms system again. Humiliation haunted him but not nearly as much as the last sight of Bulma before he had woken up. She had almost reached her orgasm and her face had begun to contort to the pleasure so beautifully that it was becoming engraved into his mind. What he wouldn't give to see that in person, feel her with his own body and not the body of an ugly puppet.

She was becoming more and more of an addiction. He was so frustrated and pent up like never before thanks to her. She was the reason for him still having a throbbing erection, even after talking to Raditz and hearing Nappa's snores. No matter how hard he tried to forget about the dream – convince himself that it's all it was and that she didn't exist or want him – he just couldn't.

Now he was faced with the harsh reality of no options left. He had to touch himself. There would be no relief and no sleep for him tonight if he didn't and that frustrated him even further.

"Tch!"

Vegeta removed his gloves and made himself more comfortable, the view of the stars passing by accompanied by the dim, blue glow of his control panel set a relaxing mood that reminded him of her. One deep breath and he shoved his hand into his battle suit to release himself from the confining fabric. A gentle stroke and a soft groan rumbled through his chest – it felt similar to how she had pumped him before taking him into her mouth.

' _Maybe…. this isn't so bad….'_

With a bit more confidence, Vegeta began moving his hand up and down his shaft a little faster. His eyes shut, and he could see her perfectly, Bulma in her seductive pose, waiting for him on the bed. He could see her full, womanly shape that he hadn't got to fully appreciate now that she was no longer in front of him and the shameless wanting expression delicately carved on her features.

He imagined the moments that felt the best to him, conjuring up the sensations the best he could with his sweat-soaked palm. It didn't feel the same and if he thought about it, he'd probably be disgusted, but at that moment all that mattered was seeing her again and giving in to the carnal beast that was clawing at his very being to succumb to the pleasure.

Bulma's sounds – the gasps, moans, and whimpers – began to circulate in the pod, surrounding him and revitalizing the experience. He pumped faster, sweat dripping down his face and muscular neck as he chased the peak of gratification. He imagined the way her body had bounced while he fucked her, and the torment was over. He spilled himself all over his hand and the front of his battle suit – the intensity so great that he jerked and jolted in rhythmic spasms until every drop of his seed had been forcefully pushed out of his body.

For a brief moment, all he could think about was how he had been missing out on such gratification all these years, but he quickly shook the thought. It was great because he thought of her, not because he found it satisfying on his own. As he finally began to come down, he stared out the pod window again, wondering if she had managed to get her full release after he was pulled out of the dream.


	6. Guilt And Pain

*******Bulma********

She was almost there, she felt herself approaching the heated waves of pleasure fast but something odd happened. Just as she was almost there, he faltered. The pace interrupted and the angle that had been hitting her perfectly was no longer right.

"FUCK!" screamed Yamcha as he blew his load. She couldn't believe he had done that. He finished…. WITHOUT HER! The night had been going so well too! Bulma let out a loud sigh, hoping that Yamcha would clearly pick up on her disappointment. The night wasn't all lost though, she did get off in the limo, but it just wasn't the same since she was currently still in heat.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I don't know what happened. It was like one minute I was nowhere and then suddenly I was…. finishing."

She watched as Yamcha pulled himself out and sat on the edge of the bed. It hadn't happened in a long time and never during intimate moments, but she had a bad feeling. What made the whole thing worse was that it seemed like his other personality was able to get her much hotter and more bothered than he ever had. Her heart raced as she tried to put the pieces together and almost went into a panic attack as she began to deny what probably happened.

"Yamcha?"

"It happened again, Bulma. It was _him._ "

Bulma gulped loudly and felt a little ashamed of herself for not noticing the difference – she had honestly forgotten what the other personality was like since it had been so long since Yamcha had had an episode. She scooted closer to him, rubbing his back in comforting circles as she tried not to think about how much better the sex had been with _him._ It was suddenly making perfect sense why he had said, _"I need to know what you feel like."_

"Are you okay, Yamcha?"

"No. I'm not okay. I just watched you get fucked by someone else, why would I be okay?"

"It wasn't someone else! It was you! Don't make it sound like I cheated, Yamcha, I feel horrible enough as it is for not noticing what was going on," pouted Bulma.

Yamcha shook his head, "You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't make it sound like it was your fault. I just…. I thought the meds had been working great. It was different this time. The meds always let me stay in control, I could feel when he was there, but they suppressed him. What went wrong?"

"How about we call the therapist and see if we need to get you something stronger or a slightly higher dose? It'll be okay, Yamcha. We'll get through this together like we always have."

Bulma tried her best to give him a reassuring smile but it was difficult when all she could think about was getting another shot with the second personality. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but it was definitely a better sexual experience and she craved it.

 ********Yamcha********

He had been weightless, devoid of any feeling and then suddenly it was like he was dropped into his over-stimulated body in a split second. He couldn't help it, he had to finish without warning. For the first time in a very long time, Yamcha felt violated. It, whatever it was, used him _and_ Bulma.

Explaining what happened had become easier after all the years of putting up with this, but it was still humiliating.

Yamcha nodded but avoided eye contact with Bulma after she suggested seeing the therapist again. He hated this. Hated feeling like he was crazy or messed up, hated feeling like Bulma had to do whatever it took to "fix" him just so they can move on with their lives and be happy together.

The talk hadn't helped much though. He still felt betrayed and was even blaming Bulma for it. This all started happening when he met her. The guilt of feeling like he should blame her was overwhelming, and yet, he tried to continue hiding it.

It had been several weeks since the incident and Yamcha was finally getting a stronger dosage plus a new med to help him sleep. He was seeing the therapist for the 3rd time since the incident because he insisted they do a re-evaluation to make sure this was, in fact, the same "problem" and not a new issue they would have to deal with. Everything had been similar to the past experiences – he could sense someone in his body with him but not all the time – only this time around, the "symptoms" got worse if they occurred around Bulma.

It was strange. When he wasn't around Bulma or avoiding her for her safety while having an episode, the personality seemed restless. As if it was pacing or anxious. It even called Bulma several times when she wasn't home and tried to convince her that he needed her comfort. Yamcha was convinced he was possessed by something that wanted Bulma. He told the therapist as much and was laughed at.

"There isn't such a thing as a 'possession' – well not that we can prove. You said it yourself that the symptoms had stopped almost entirely with the medication before, right? So, it's safe to assume that the prescription wouldn't have helped if you had indeed been possessed. You have been with your girlfriend all this time and in some instances said that you could tell the other personality was there but did nothing. Your body has likely become accustomed to the medication and a stronger dose should help. The other prescription should help with the restless feeling until the new dosage gets circulating well."

"Alright. But…. are there any other options in case this doesn't work?"

"We will have to wait and see, possibly try different types of medication and therapy until we can find something that works. There isn't a cure for this, so it's all about finding a coping mechanism for living as normally as possible."

Yamcha sighed and thanked the doctor for his help. It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he supposed it was better than nothing. He relayed the info to Bulma via text and tried his best to stay positive, but he knew this might also not work. It never seemed like he was just out of control but _being_ controlled, as if someone was consciously doing this to him. The doctor didn't seem to listen as far as that conversation went.

 ********Bulma********

Bulma got the message but didn't reply right away. She was busy trying her best to relieve her sexual frustration. She had felt horrible since that night, for not being able to finish what had been started and also for actually wanting Yamcha to have another "moment." She couldn't help it. The other personality had just been….so attractive. The way he looked at her, talked to her, touched her – she wanted to know more about him.

But would that be considered cheating? It was still Yamcha's body but not quite Yamcha?

"UGH! This is so stupid! How can I even think this way?!"

She laid on her bed with her phone in her hand and contemplated smothering herself with a pillow and just ending whatever headache this whole damn thing was. An idea came to mind and once again she felt horrible for thinking it up. She got out of bed and began to pace her room, looking for pros and cons that she would never write down. She needed no evidence in case the pros were, dare she say it, immoral.

"Okay so, on the one hand; if I switch his new meds with placebos, I can see the other personality or whatever. On the other; what if it completely unbalances him and he becomes violent? No, Yamcha has never tried to hurt me whether he's himself or not so I doubt that he would if I took him off the meds. On the first hand, seeing the other Yamcha might get me some answers. I can ask for a name, so we have a way to tell them apart and maybe if there's a reason why it's here then I could find that out as well.

"On the other hand, Yamcha would be so upset about me being sneaky. He'd probably think I was doing this just to get laid again or that I'm more attracted to the other guy." Bulma scoffed and crossed her arms as she continued pacing. "I mean, it's not like it wasn't totally sexy how he ravished me and did the ONE thing Yamcha hates doing but it's still about finding out _why_ this is happening! Right?"

She paused in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection. She looked unsure and that only upset her more. She was thinking of doing something morally wrong and betraying a trust that she's had since she was 16. How could she really be considering this?

Another text from Yamcha and she made her final decision. Her thumbs typed rapidly as she responded to the messages and offered Yamcha an evening in. She even went as far as letting him know that if she notices something odd, she would kick him out. That seemed to make him less reluctant to be with her, but she was sure he knew she would only keep pestering until he showed up.

That evening, Yamcha arrived early and gave Bulma all of the details from his visit with the therapist. He showed her the new meds and made sure she was aware that he wasn't alone. Things had surprisingly gone well and exactly as planned. They watched a movie, had dinner, and had just picked a second movie to watch when Yamcha passed out on the couch. The new sleep medication seemed to work a lot faster than he had anticipated.

Bulma made sure he was snoring before she made her move. She took one pill from the bottle and headed to her lab to make the sugar replicas.

 ********Vegeta********

The planet they were landing on was almost dark. Dusk was quickly approaching and that meant it would be slightly easier to purge. The inhabitants would have to fight off the Saiyans and sleep. Darkness also meant that Vegeta could hide his filthy battle suit long enough to find some body of water to clean up in. At least the suits were made to be stain resistant.

The pods landed and out they went, Nappa immediately zeroed in on a small village nearby. Vegeta had strict rules for clearing out the areas closest to their landing zone. Too often they had encountered someone trying to take the pods or rig explosives to them. Most places didn't have anything that could do enough damage to injure them but there have been an occasional few who knew their way around machines.

Explosions and screams sounded in the distance as Vegeta cleaned himself up. Normally he would have enjoyed the sounds of war, but today all he could think of was getting back to sleep. Splashing the cold water of the small stream on his face, he managed to snap out of his daze and joined Nappa. With Raditz not there to get distracted by every attractive female, the purge should be completed by morning.

 ********Bulma********

"Yamcha, I don't understand the problem here. You have been on the medication for about a week, there have been no incidents, and I think having a sensible routine would do you some good."

"Bulma, it's not that I don't _want_ to get a job, but I still feel like I'm not out of the woods yet. The medication only seems to be working cause I'm not here as often. I haven't spent more than 15 minutes with you lately and I can feel it, the _thing_ inside me. It's restless. I don't know how else to explain it, but it feels worse than before, the energy is just…. angry."

Bulma stared at him in curiosity, putting on the ruse that she was intrigued when in actuality she was ridden with an overwhelming sense of guilt. Was this happening because she switched the pills? Was that personality restless because it wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see it?

' _Wait, what? No, Bulma, other guy bad! Other guy bad!'_

It was pointless to argue with herself like this. She had already chosen what she wanted and yet she thought she could feel less guilty for it if she allowed herself to have moments of inner conflicts. Bulma just couldn't help herself, she _needed_ the other guy. He was just so…. hot!

 _'_ _Just one more time. If I could see him just one more time, I would be done with it. Yamcha is the same person, I'm sure I could tell him what to do to make me feel good if I could just feel it one more time.'_

"Maybe its restless cause you're just in your apartment all day, doing nothing but push-ups. If you could get a job that kept you busy, maybe it would get bored and leave you alone?"

"OR….it would take over and get me into loads of trouble because I _can't_ break the control when it's here. What if it just makes him angrier and he starts using me to kill people?"

"That's why I was offering you a job in the lab! It's the most secure place to be when its locked down and it won't hurt me, so I can be on damage control!"

This argument was stupid and Yamcha had been much more irritated as of late. All they did was argue now. Stupid, trivial arguments that only seemed to frustrate them both more and more each time they spoke. It was bad enough that he had to distance himself for her safety but now all their relationship was about was fights. He looked like he couldn't take it anymore – as if he knew Bulma was purposely pushing him.

"Admit it! You want to fuck the other guy again, don't you?!"

Bulma was paralyzed by the sudden outburst. She couldn't even formulate words to defend herself. He wasn't wrong but, Kami, did it sound a million times worse out loud. She looked down, trying to hide her shame by appearing furious but that was only adding to how badly she wanted to let loose on him. She clenched her teeth tight, almost to the point of hurting herself before she spoke.

"I _want_ …. you to get a _job._ Something small that will keep you busy. _That's it!_ Keeping yourself in solitary confinement in your apartment is bad for your mental health whether you're already having mental problems or not."

Yamcha stared at Bulma with a hint of embarrassment. She had a point, he had been feeling more down since he started confining himself – even when it was just him. Maybe she was right – maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

"Yamcha, I want to help you. Part of that means I could observe you, even if just on the security tapes. If I can see the signs, then maybe I can find a better way to help you. Medical Science isn't my forte but that's never stopped me from trying to learn ways to help people."

Bulma tried to smile reassuringly but she could feel just how upset Yamcha was about this whole thing. It must really suck to lose control of your body and have to face the mental strife alone. She tried to embraced him but he stepped back, still refusing to listen to reason.

 ********Vegeta********

The purge took longer than expected. The planet's inhabitants seemed to have been expecting them. Probably tipped off by someone who managed to escape the last purge, not that it mattered much. They all met their end before daybreak anyway. Vegeta had checked in on Raditz who was still in stasis, not that that was a surprise since he hadn't been gone for too long by space travel standards.

Vegeta found himself near the same stream from their arrival. Several trees lined the banks and gave him plenty of shade from the sun. It was a perfect place to sleep now that the work had been done.

"Nappa! I'm going to sleep, continue the clean-up. When you're done with this section, sleep anywhere but near me, understood?"

"Uhh…sure, Vegeta. I read ya loud and clear."

Nappa eyed Vegeta for a moment, getting the sense that something was more off than usual for the Prince of Saiyans. He shrugged it off and did as he was told figuring that Vegeta was trying to adjust to not having Frieza to worry about. It had been a while since they had even heard from the lizard-like oppressor. If they were lucky, maybe he was already dead.

Vegeta made himself comfortable and focused on his now normal routine. Tensing his body and clearing his mind, he entered the darkness and followed the usual blue path. Nothing was different about this place, it never changed unless Hivrum was there. As he walked the path, he noticed a slight change in energy. He could sense some kind of animosity and from what he could tell, it was coming from his current path.

Worried that the scar-faced asshole may have done something stupid, Vegeta ran to the door and flung it open. His senses dulled for a moment and he found himself observing blue, angry eyes. She was pissed.

 _'_ _Hmmmm…. what did we do now, Yamcha?'_

He couldn't make heads or tails of what they were arguing about, but it caught his attention when Yamcha blurted out, "We're not alone."

Was he seriously warning her that he was there? Had they been coming up with strategies to avoid him?

Vegeta was suddenly grinning from ear to ear, wondering what their plan of action was. They must be trying to get rid of him in a different way since the drugs did absolutely nothing.

"Oh? Well, let me talk to _him!_ Maybe he'll actually listen to what I'm saying and talk some sense into you!"

"Bulma, you know I can't communicate with him! He just jumps in and takes over like he owns the place! Why would you even want to talk to _him_ anyway?!"

"Maybe so I can ask him what we have to do to get rid of him for good! Nothing seems to be working anyway, maybe he can tell us what he wants!"

Yamcha's mouth opened to rebuttal but nothing came out. He just stared at her blankly and then smirked devilishly.

"Well?!"

"Wish granted."

Bulma froze in place for a minute, letting the words sink in properly and now not knowing what she was going to do. She hadn't expected for it to be that easy. Unknowing what to say, she took a step back and stuttered slightly as she tried to find the right words or questions.

"To answer your questions, you can't get rid of me. Not until I decide I don't want to be here. As for what I want…. well, I want you to be my little slut."

 *********Bulma********

 _'_ _Oh Kami, is this really happening? Is he really saying what I think he's saying?'_

He gave her a heated gazed and she melted right on the spot. Not even thinking about the consequences, Bulma pounced. One minute they were standing in the middle of the living room at each other's throats and the next they were on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers.

 ********Yamcha********

Yamcha watched in disbelief as Bulma took the lead. Pushing his body onto the couch, climbing on top, and suddenly feeling the sensation of his lips being kissed and bitten. He felt her grinding on him and slipping her hands under his shirt.

 _'_ _What the fuck is happening? Did she…. did she plan this? Was this what she wanted all along? Is this the whole reason she's been arguing with me? To draw him out?'_

For a moment, all he could feel was a sharp pain in his chest and saw only the darkness. It lasted for a while and it felt like he was dying. When he finally came too, they were no longer in the living room but back in her bedroom. He could feel everything – they were already having sex. He didn't know how long that blackout had been, but he wished it hadn't ended.

 ********Bulma********

Bulma gave in completely, allowing him to take the lead again. Like he had the first night she had experienced him. Her mind seemed completely overtaken by pleasure. No remorse for her actions, no care in the world. It wasn't until he entered her that she began to wonder what she should call him. She had thought about it constantly, the way he seemed to have vanished the moment she called out Yamcha's name last time. She didn't want to repeat the same mistake.

He was pounding hard, panting as he tried to reach a quick orgasm before he was ripped out of the body before he was finished. He hadn't been paying too much attention to her like last time but she managed to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"I asked…. mmm…what I should…*gasp*…call you? Oh yes, right there. Right there!"

He slowed his pace and lowered himself over her, letting her wrap her legs and arms around him as if they were making sweet love rather than getting a much-needed quick fuck.

"Prince. Call me, 'your Prince,'" he whispered. His breath tickling her ear and his words sending pleasuring chills all over her skin.

She wondered why he wanted to be called that? Was this personality under the delusion that he was saving her from something?

 _'_ _Well, he's saving me from masturbating right now. Does that count?'_ thought Bulma with a seductive smirk.

 ********Yamcha********

Yamcha tried his best to regain control, screaming at the top of his lungs for Bulma to stop encouraging him. He didn't want it to be this way, with her getting to know the other half like it _was_ just a part of him she should learn to except. It wasn't him! Why couldn't he convince anyone what was really happening? It wasn't an illness, it was an invasion!

The last straw for him was when he heard Bulma fully give in to _him._

 ********Bulma********

"Fuck me harder, my Prince."

Her body was hot and tingling all over as a wave of pleasure struck her hard, sending wave after wave of orgasmic bliss through her like a tsunami. The mind-numbing sensations as a result of him following her command was everything she had hoped it would be, everything she had missed out on after he left abruptly last time. She was convinced he had been teasing her. Denying her this feeling so she'd come begging for it. It worked as far as she was concerned.

 ********Vegeta********

He thrust harder, quickening the pace as he felt her finally reach the edge. Her moans were right in his ear, something he'd never forget. Nor the way she said 'Prince' in that impious voice the could make honey envious of its natural sweetness.

"Yes, my Prince! Yes! Oh God, I'm cumming!" She screamed almost directly into his ear. Vegeta didn't mind, it was everything he needed to milk himself dry within her tight walls. She was taking his "my little slut" comment to heart, it seemed.

They breathed heavily as they both came down from their euphoria. Vegeta pulled out and collapsed next to her. He had never put that much effort into controlling a body and it seemed like it had taken an immense amount of energy. How he was tired while not in his own body, he had no clue, but he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 ********Bulma*******

Bulma managed to drag herself out of bed to head to the bathroom. There was no way she was going to sleep filthy, no matter how worn out she was. When she returned to the bed, she was surprised to find him gone.

"Oh no. What have I done?"

 ********Yamcha********

Yamcha flew as fast as he could, his siphoned energy slowing him down to almost a crawl. He had to get out of there though, he couldn't face Bulma or confront her. He didn't know how serious that personality had been but Bulma did exactly as he said.

By the time he got to his old desert hideout, Yamcha was gasping for air and his body aching. He managed to get to safety before falling onto the bed in exhaustion. His sleep, however, was just as restless. He felt like he was falling or possibly even floating. There was no pain from his sore body, just comfort.

As he glanced around the pitch-black void he seemed to have fallen into, he noticed a misty, white fog in the distance. He heard a voice echoing but from where it was being generated, he couldn't tell. It was a soft voice, feminine and comforting.

His surroundings became a little brighter, but he still couldn't see anything. The voice stopped and all he could do was wonder why he was here. He found himself suddenly standing on a black path with several silver arrows pointing straight ahead, glowing and urging him to follow.

Against his better judgment and the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he began down the path. The atmosphere changed again after 3 minutes of walking – its dark again, with only the glow of the silver arrows to guide him. Two more minutes and he noticed something moving up ahead, like a screen playing a movie.

With a deep breath, he picked up the pace. Unsure of what he will see, his curiosity is getting the best of him. He wondered if this was just some kind of mental training journey. Never before when possessed had he tried so hard to regain his body the way he did tonight. Maybe this was the help he needed.

As he approached the screen, he saw a pinkish looking…thing…with horns and armor. Its purple lips were pulled up into a sneer and its red eyes were heated glaring into him, scorching his very soul.

 _"_ _Well, well, little Prince. It seems you have failed once again. I suppose if anyone is to teach you that failure will be the death of you, it shall have to be me. You were warned about what would happen if you let me down, its time you pay the price."_

The voice was raspy, almost sickly sounding, sending an uneasy, queasy feeling through his chest. Yamcha didn't know what he was watching but he instantly felt his fight or flight response kick in. He saw the fist coming first, then the tail. They moved in slow motion, but he couldn't dodge. He instantly felt the hit to the jaw that spun him around and the sharp pain of the tail lashing across his back.

The beating continued for what felt like hours, Yamcha could barely breathe by the end of it. He wasn't injured, much to his surprise, but he had felt it. Every hit. When he managed to get to his feet, the screen was nothing but white noise and the path had once again lit up with silver arrows.

He became unsure if he should follow it after that beating but there was nothing behind him, just darkness. If it managed to lead him out, then he would continue. The pain stopped and he finally came to his senses.

"That…. creature. It said, 'little Prince.' Is it the same as the 'Prince' that…. that…."

He clenched his fists and tried to say it, but his mouth was suddenly dry. There wasn't enough evidence for him to make a proper connection, but he knew, deep down, this was the same Prince that had stolen his body and taken his woman to bed earlier.

Several more screens and beatings later, Yamcha was more exhausted than ever. He had only met one person that could take a beating and get back up to fight – lose a never-ending battle and still have the drive to fight back and try to win. Goku. The more he saw, the more Yamcha began to see how similar and yet different Goku and this 'Prince' were.

He walked even further, his will to find an end to this whole nightmare higher than ever. Then the feminine voice rang through his ears again. This time the words were coherent, if only just slightly.

 _"_ _He will not leave until he so chooses."_

One final screen appeared right in front of him, the image of a shadowy silhouette walking into a door lit by a blue path played over and over. The steps, the sway of the hands and hair, all different each time it played.

He was right. He was being possessed…and no one believed him.

 _"_ _Those who are chosen, find their fated paths here."_

"What the hell does that mean? Are you saying that we are supposed to meet someday?"

The voice was silent, the screen frozen. Whatever was happening, whoever was telling him this, they wanted him to figure it out on his own. He didn't have a clue what this all meant. His head was hurting from just trying to gather all the thoughts rushing in at once.

Somehow the pitch-black space started to ripple, distorting itself with an elaborate display of light breaking through. Once again, Yamcha was falling. This time it wasn't as comforting as when he arrived, this time it was much more terrifying.

He lurched forward in his bed, suddenly wide awake and energized. His head felt like it was in shambles. Was that a dream or wasn't it? If it wasn't then that meant whoever was taking over him was doing it by choice, possibly choosing Bulma and not necessarily his life.

Sunlight began to drift in through the make-shift windows of his hideout. He needed to talk to Bulma and straighten all this out. Maybe there was a way to fix this. There had to be. He didn't want to lose Bulma, but he also didn't want to watch her fall for someone else.

 ********Bulma********

Bulma hardly slept that night. Her guilt kept eating away at her subconscious, nagging her every time she closed her eyes. She was worried sick about Yamcha too. He took off without a word. She knew it was her fault and anything that happened to him would be too. She sighed as she grabbed her robe and headed to the kitchen for coffee.

Capsule Corp seemed so empty and hollow. Her parents had been traveling the world on a cruise ship while she was here, ruining her relationship. She hoped they were having a wonderful time, Kami knew she wasn't.

As she turned the corner to the kitchen, she let out the most eardrum bursting scream she was sure the whole city heard.

"Holy fuck! Yamcha, you scared me!"

She struggled to catch her breath but forced herself to immediately ramble everything that had gone through her head last night. Apologizing profusely and crying her eyes out over how worried she was and hoping he would forgive her. It wasn't until she finally stopped making so much noise that Yamcha spoke, keeping his distance from her for a number of reasons.

"Bulma, we need to talk."

"Oh God, you're dumping me, aren't you? Can't say I blame you after what I did. I'm so sorry, Yamcha. Can we at least stay friends?"

Yamcha was a little annoyed by her at the moment. Instead of listening to him, she still managed to make this whole ordeal about her. Breaking up didn't sound half bad, but he also wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

"Look, I'm not breaking up with you. I just want you to listen to me, _really_ listen. I know that as a scientist you want proof of everything but there just isn't a way for me to prove this to you. Can you please try and understand how this feels for me?"

"Y-Yamcha…."

"No wait, I'm not remotely done."

Bulma trembled slightly but nodded in agreement to listen to everything he had to say. Yamcha poured them both a cup of coffee and finally continued. He told her about the "dream" and how this disembodied voice told him that this wasn't going to stop until "Prince" decided he no longer wanted to do this.

She was more confused than ever. He was real? A real, living, breathing person from who-knows-the-fuck where and he was purposely coming to her through Yamcha? Was that even possible? Although flattered, Bulma still felt somewhat violated. This person was just here, hanging out and waiting for his turn.

"This won't be easy, and I really wish I didn't have to ask this of you but…. can you please tell me why you…. enjoyed him so much?"

And there it was, the moment of truth. She needed to be honest and come clean if they were to try and work things out. Even if they didn't and he couldn't forgive her, he still deserved to know the truth.

"Yamcha. I'm sorry but…. I just…. wanted the sex again." She stared at him for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction to what she was saying. Nothing. He didn't even look at her. "It wasn't anything meaningful, I swear! It was just…. different from the way _we_ make love. It was new and exciting and…. I had a moment of weakness. I just _needed_ to feel it again in hopes of forgetting about it. I even…. I even switched your new medication with placebos to try and make it happen…"

Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she confessed. This was horrible. The guilt of betraying him kicking into full gear as she again apologized and begged for forgiveness. Normally, she would have found a way to blame him for it. Maybe even calling him out for lacking skills in the bedroom, but even she knew that was unfair. The two had only ever been with each other, of course he wouldn't have picked up any new moves.

"So…. you cheated on me."

"What?!"

"It's not cut and clean, but it is what it is! I told you before that this felt like someone else controlling me and you and that quack therapist just laughed at me! I know you want proof, to see before you believe but I…. I told you. I'm going to take some time for myself, maybe go on a training journey again. I need some space right now."

"O-Okay. S-space is good, right?"

"I'll come back in a few weeks. We can try and work things out then, but I just can't…. look at you right now."

Bulma sat at the table in shock. She wanted to tell him not to go, that they should try and work things out together now, but space was good, right? She had done enough to Yamcha lately. If he wanted her to listen and prove that she was going to try harder, then he needed her to back off. She wasn't his boss, she wasn't his mother – she was a choice that he had once made and was now reconsidering it.

She let him leave with a few supportive words and just like that, she was all alone in the empty space that was Capsule Corp.


	7. Denial

********Vegeta********

Vegeta woke up feeling better than ever. He wasn't tired or sore but best of all, he was in a good mood. Better than he ever felt after trying the women behind many of the doors. He decided that today was as good as any to take a day off and enjoy a planet they purged for once.

"Nappa!" He growled into the scouter, still keeping the usual tone in his voice so he wouldn't be found out.

 _"_ _Yes, Prince Vegeta?"_

"I'm feeling generous today. Take the day off, I want to explore this mudball. We're ahead of schedule anyway, we can use a day to train."

 _"_ _Sounds good! I was feeling a bit stuck in a power rut anyway."_

"Good. I'll be training in the mountains. Leave me alone unless absolutely necessary."

" _Yes, Vegeta."_

With a quick stretch, Vegeta popped his joints in several places and took off to his training ground of choice. Maybe, if things went well, they could possibly extend the training for a few more days.

* *******Yamcha********

Yamcha was exhausted. He hadn't been about to sleep at all after the talk with Bulma and the weird dream before that. It was all so surreal, like something out of some weird, SCI-FI movie he'd never have any interest in seeing. Not only had he been right about being possessed, but it was also by some alien that had a crush on Bulma.

"Maybe I am going crazy," he said to himself as he wandered the wheat fields he found himself in after a full night of flying in no general direction. "I mean, aliens don't exist, right? That dream could have just been a figment of my imagination – my mind playing tricks on me to make me believe this is happening for a reason. Go figure my subconscious would make up some kind of excuse for this happening."

He rubbed his tired eyes, forcing them to stay open a bit longer. Sleep was something he wanted to avoid. The gentle pull into the darkness was terrifying. Sleep meant dreams, and dreams meant more unease about his life.

It was well past 2 AM, not even a full day since he left Capsule Corp, and he was already wanting to go back. He tried to hold onto the feeling of being hurt by what Bulma did, but he just couldn't blame her. If he had the opportunity to experience someone new without actually cheating or leaving the relationship, he probably would have done the same.

He stopped mid-stride and began to think about the conversation earlier. He had accused Bulma of cheating but was it _really_ cheating? He would have agreed that it was had he not just now thought about doing the same and getting away with it.

"I guess it's not fair to punish Bulma if I would do the same thing and make excuses to get away with it. If the situation was reversed, I would have left without a second thought the moment I noticed something was wrong. Bulma has been patient and understanding as much as she can be, I shouldn't be so hard on her."

He hung his head feeling a bit like a hypocrite. Accepting her help and asking her time and time again to put up with his issues while thinking he wouldn't do the same for her was the icing on his denial cake. The more he thought about it the more he submerged himself in the repudiation. Before he knew it, he was passed out in the cover of the thick, tall wheat – protected from the cold wind and roaming predators that may be lurking.

******Several Weeks Later******

Bulma was lost in her thoughts again, at least until the sharp sounds of an alarm jarred her out of her daydream.

"Oh no! Goddamn it!"

She rushed to get the fire extinguisher and put out the small flames now engulfing what remained of her experiment. Growling as she put out the fire, Bulma cursed herself again for being distracted. It was getting worse – all she could think about was the last night with Yamcha or should she call him "Prince?"

There had been absolutely no sign of Yamcha, not even a letter or call. Nothing, like he dropped off the face of the Earth. She had even been so desperate once and called Krillin to see if he could find him and nothing. Master Roshi didn't seem concerned though. "I can feel it, he's alive but his mind is not well. Leave him be and he'll return when he feels he can."

A lot of help that was. Bulma worried more and more each day – hoping against all odds that he'd come back and be his old self again. Like that would ever happen….

It was strange to think she might never see him again, but she just didn't want to give up yet.

"Bulma," called Panchy in a sing-song voice as she entered the lab with an envelope in hand. "You got a letter! It's from Yamcha."

"REALLY!"

She darted towards her mother and grabbed the letter without feigning the indifference she had often rehearsed while alone in her room. It's not like she wanted anyone to know that she was struggling to hold herself together during this…. break.

"I don't believe it! He's coming back! He says he's feeling better and has been on a journey of self-acceptance."

"Oh, how wonderful! I'll go bake his favorite desserts for when he gets here!"

Bulma shook her head as she caught a glimpse of her mother sashaying her way out in the usual happy manner she always walked. It was just like her to always have sweets on hand to shove in people's faces.

The letter was short and to the point, no explanation of when he'd be back or where he had been, but she was elated to have heard from him. It had been weeks of dead silence and guilt-ridden worry for her. Hopefully, things wouldn't be off to an awkward start.

 ********Vegeta********

Vegeta looked around the newly purged planet. There were lots of caves here. Cold, dark, and damp. The perfect hiding place to wallow in his anger. He had given himself some much needed time away from dreaming to train. He trained, ate, and slept religiously for a week straight before he tried to revisit Bulma only to find himself in some fucking jungle with Yamcha. Once again, he found himself waiting for the idiot to return to her. For how long this time was the only question he thought to himself.

He had been furious that the guy took off again but this time, he had shared a few words with Vegeta when he noticed his presence.

"The idiot talked to himself," muttered Vegeta as he walked deeper and deeper into the empty cave he had chosen to explore. "He pulled out a mirror and talked to himself like some deranged moron."

 _"_ _I know you're there! I can sense you. I know that you're not a part of me but some weird, alien invading my body in your dreams. I don't know how all this works for you, but I need you to know that I won't stand for this. You CAN'T use me to get to my girlfriend! I know I can't regain control…. yet…but I will! I could easily break up with Bulma and never see her again just to get rid of you, but I won't do that because MY life shouldn't revolve around keeping you at bay. I will say this though – I feel sorry for you. I saw in a dream what you have had to deal with as a child. I don't know you or what you look like, but no one should have to live like that. It's no wonder you keep coming back – Bulma is a great girl. Gotta hold onto something good when you have to deal with space monsters beating the hell out of you…."_

"The nerve of that guy! To pity me, the Prince of all Saiyans, like I was some helpless child! What does he know about my life?! I doubt he'd have much pity for me if he knew about all the blood on my gloves!"

Vegeta made a fist and clenched it tight in front of him. His eyes landing on the few splashes of blood here and scorch marks there. He was a warrior, not some weakling that needed pity from some bastard that couldn't even satisfy his woman without him.

"These filthy gloves and my scars are because _I_ choose to purge – to prey on the weak. Only the strongest survive! Not just in space but on every planet! Its all the same, survival of the fittest, and I am FIT to take lives for the sheer bloodshed, not because I'm ordered too!"

The air was cold and thick as he got further into the cave. The path narrowing to just shoulder width before opening up into a chamber illuminated but glowing blue water. Blue like the oceanic depths of her eyes. The soft glow fluttered against the cave walls as the water rippled from the droplets falling from the ceiling. Just like that, his anger began to dissipate.

Her reminder always had a way of calming him down. It was more than just trying to have her body, he was becoming more and more aware of that. No matter how much he tried, he seemed to always just want her company. Sex was a plus but the few times he had spoken with her, argued with her, had left a mark on his very soul.

Sure, he was a killer, but he never felt that way with her. He could convince himself for hours on end that he wasn't a slave, that he made his own rules and _wanted_ to feel like a God amongst the weak he preyed on, but it always unraveled in an instant when he was reminded of her. How had his life become this? Living in denial of what his life really was and wanting nothing more than to live a life of peaceful domestication with a woman he'd likely never feel under his own flesh.

He shook his head and growled, the echo sending chills up his own spine. 'I'm not some pet. I. Am. A. Warrior Prince. I was made to rule and rule I will someday. I will purge these planets. I will train until I ascend. I _will_ defeat Frieza. And when I have settled into the lap of luxury that I truly deserve…. I will hunt down my blue mistress to serve me. Queen or concubine? Depends on her willingness to serve I suppose.'

He smirked as he sat against the wall and looked across the water. It was nice to dream, to have a goal to achieve despite that all being a very distant reality for him. He could definitely live with the denial of his reality…as long as he got to see _her._

Vegeta stared at the paths in front of him. It had been a while since he had chosen a different path. Which paths had he already taken and ruled out? Which path was left on reserve, so they wouldn't all disappear? It felt like he was standing there for hours just trying to jog his memory before he decided to just fuck it and go down the usual path.

If anything, he could openly mock Yamcha by grabbing a mirror and talking shit to him, maybe even lecture him on minding his own business even though that was hypocritical. He soon found himself standing in front of Bulma and she looked as if she had been crying. He restrained himself from taking over and finding out what was wrong. It's not like he cared about her or anything, he just wanted to know if his chance of getting laid was still there.

"I understand, Yamcha, and I accept your conditions. I'm just so happy you're back!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight. Vegeta could faintly feel the embrace and repressed the urge to fall into it.

'Conditions? What conditions?' he wondered as Bulma stepped back and wiped away her happy tears.

Curious, Vegeta just observed – waiting for the topic to come back up again but it didn't for the rest of the night. He woke up cold and alone in the damp chamber. He sighed and lazily stood up to stretch. It was completely clear what was happening. Yamcha set ground rules, and Bulma agreed.

 ********Bulma********

It had been 10 months since Yamcha had returned and the conditions had been set. No sex. That was the one condition weighing on Bulma especially hard today. They still slept in the same room and she had to force herself to deny Yamcha or "Prince" when he tried to instigate but she always managed. Now that condition was becoming a distraction since all she wanted was some relief. Taking care of herself was out of the question since Yamcha or "Prince" would always find her before she could get the right privacy.

She never knew which one she was dealing with, but both seemed determined to cling to her. It was as if they were having an internal battle of "she loves me more." For weeks she got to know "Prince" a little better but always regretted it later when Yamcha came back to his senses.

He was clearly becoming jealous. It was bad enough that she wasn't allowed to touch or reciprocate affection when she was certain that it wasn't him but now Yamcha was on the verge of banning her from talking to him at all. Which was unreasonable considering she wouldn't know it was "Prince" until she talked to him long enough. He had become much sneakier, mimicking Yamcha enough to get her guard down and slowly revealing himself once he got too comfortable.

"Bulma, I'm not okay with this anymore. You are getting too close to _him_."

"I don't understand what you want from me, Yamcha. I'm trying my best to follow the rules you have set but I can't tell if it's you or him anymore. It's becoming a damn shit show! He mimics you! I know you can tell too. You said it yourself that you can see, hear, and feel everything right? So why aren't you understanding that its hard to tell you apart sometimes."

"Because I think you should know me well enough by now! Look, it's not like I don't find your work interesting or anything, but I don't ask tons of questions. Usually, I don't really get what you're talking about, so I don't pretend to. I let you explain what you want and then we move on, but with _him…._ "

"I'm not allowed to answer him? Heaven _FORBID_ that someone actually shows an interest in my brain for a change!"

"You know that's not what I mean! God do you just not understand how hard it is to watch you fall in love with someone else?"

" _Fall in LOVE?_ I'm talking about my work and answering questions! Where are you getting 'falling in love,' from that?!"

"I've seen the way you look at him, Bulma. You haven't looked at me like that for a long time. You haven't even noticed that you have been spending so much time with him, have you?"

"If I have it's because I thought it was you. I don't go looking for you _or_ him, Yamcha. One of you always finds me and I try to keep busy. I know that this isn't an ideal relationship but it's stressful to be on your toes at all time because you just don't know which voice will be coming from your boyfriend's mouth. Let's face it, he's watched you and I interact enough to learn how you talk and the types of things you say. I just can't tell the difference sometimes and its… it's not fair that you treat _me…_ "

 ********Vegeta********

"…. like the bad guy. I'm _trying_ to make this work. I'm _trying_ to follow the conditions, but I feel like I've been set up to fail. Nothing I do is right, and nothing is making you happy."

 _'_ _What the hell did I just walk into?'_

Vegeta stared blankly at the woman in front of him. Tears had begun streaming down her face and she looked like she was absolutely at her wit's end. The past few months had been relatively boring – he purged planet after planet, trained every chance he could, and slept so deeply that Nappa often struggled to pull him out of the dreams. It was a routine by now.

He had tried to get close to the woman, even learned to impersonate the scar-faced jackass just to try and get her back in bed but she always found him out. She was brilliant, her mind was sharp and there was almost nothing she couldn't dream up and build. After a few months of dealing with these "conditions", he found himself just wanting to learn what she was doing.

The labs were always where he would find her, working on some unrealistic technology that she was creating. He'd watch and later began to ask questions of how they worked or how she had accomplished it. For a while, he'd pretend to be Yamcha but then he'd give himself away somehow and they'd get into some heated argument about how sneaky he was.

"TCH! Don't be ridiculous! I'm just curious about the technology!" He'd shout but there was always a faint voice in the back of his mind calling him a liar. He was certain it was Yamcha now that he thought about it.

Vegeta noticed the heat of her body pressed to his and felt the need to fix things, but he still wasn't 100 percent sure what was happening. They'd fought like this before, but something was…. different this time.

"Bulma, I…. I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this. I should have done this a long time ago, but I was just in denial. I thought that I could regain control at some point. I thought that maybe he would lose interest if there was no sex involved but…. I see the truth now. He isn't just around to take advantage of you – he seems to like you. I'm not saying he shouldn't, I mean I love you because you brighten up my world, but I think…. his world is darker than mine. He's not going to let you go and I can't keep watching from the sidelines as I lose you to someone who can't be with you without me. It's torture.

"This can't go on anymore. It's not fair to the both of us and we've somehow lasted longer than we should have. I think its time we went our separate ways. I need to work on myself and figure out if this will affect me forever or end when we do. Either way, you deserve to be happy – to be with someone who can appreciate you and not give you terms and conditions for being in a relationship. It's insane to think I even did that! I'm sorry, Bulma. I love you and I hope we can still be friends once things calm down, but I have to go…. _he's_ here."

Bulma's eyes were already red, distorting the lovely blue color he had grown so fond of. What kind of nightmare is this? He was at a loss for words and actions. He just watched helplessly as Yamcha gave Bulma a final hug and headed towards the front door. Vegeta was still in shock as he approached a decorative mirror in the foyer and caught a glimpse of the filthy glare Yamcha gave him.

The door slammed behind him and he was suddenly lost. He didn't recognize the outside world even though he had been outside of Capsule Corp plenty of times. It was just a colorless, empty world without her in it. Vegeta made sure to try and pay attention to his surroundings, if anything he could come back and…what? Say something? His own goodbye? Try and fix things? He doubted he knew what he could even say but he wasn't ready to let go, not yet.

 ********Bulma********

The pain in her chest and the lump in her throat grew in tandem with each other. Things were over, they were really…. over. She stared at the door, waiting for Yamcha to come back in. Waiting for him to surprise her and say, "Hey, I faked the break-up, so he would leave! Sorry, I had to do it, but it needed to be real, so he'd never come back!"

Nothing. She knew she would be pissed at him for it if that was the case, but she desperately wanted him to do it. To come back.

Several minutes passed and it all sunk in. She was single again, she hadn't been since she was 16 – not really. What is she supposed to do now? Where does she go from here? How long will this pain in her heart last?

Slowly, with timid footsteps, Bulma walked towards the kitchen looking over her shoulder to the foyer every 3 steps just in case he walked back in and she wasn't there to greet him. By the time she actually reached the kitchen, her denial was fading, and she began searching for a way to handle her grief.

Empty space. That's what was there in the moments she was in the kitchen to here, in her room with a pint of ice cream and a half-empty bottle of wine. She didn't remember how she got here or when, but this ice cream could sure use some whipped cream and strawberries. For a while, she just ate and drank as if she was on autopilot, her mind empty of all thought before an idea finally leaped out at her. She wanted to be on the balcony.

 ********Vegeta********

This was pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Yamcha was drinking his sorrows away while he just watched. The worst part was that he didn't want to leave, not yet. He wanted to feel the buzz of the alcohol hit him before he left and never came back, but then again…he still had some things to say. He just didn't know what.

The hours passed and the bar they had wandered into became crowded. He hated this but tolerated it as long as the dunce kept buying them drinks. They both had lost count by the time some floozy sauntered up to them. She was wearing something that couldn't possibly be considered clothing on this planet and looked overly easy with the copious amounts of cheap make-up she was wearing.

"Well, don't you look so glum over here by your lonesome? Mind if I join you?" She asked as she pulled the bar stool out and sat down before he could even respond.

"I guess?"

He side-eyed her for a long moment before finally asking her if she would like a drink. She, of course, accepted and ordered the most expensive martini on the menu. 'Typical bar rat,' thought Vegeta as he internally pouted. It was obvious that's what she wanted – a stranger to get her drunk so she could forget about her own misery and in return, she'd be willing to offer up her body. 'They're all the same. Every planet, every species – bar rats have no money or pride.'

"So, what's a handsome guy like you doing alone in a bar?"

This was pathetic. The woman had asked a simple question and Yamcha didn't even hesitate to pour out his business like a cheap drink. He told that woman everything and in return, she listened intently, tried to make him feel better with words, and when that didn't work, she used her mouth. She initiated the kiss but Vegeta ended it. He wouldn't stand for Yamcha fucking some tramp the same night he ruined both their lives.

Fuck him! He can just use his hand and lubricate himself with his tears for all he cared! Sloppy kisses from some bitch that had probably already fucked every guy in that place wasn't how he wanted this to end. Vegeta knew that even if he never came back, this wasn't the way he was going out.

The woman was working harder to get his attention now, running her hands up his thighs and batting her eyes like some awkward teenager. A sickening display that seemed to be working on Yamcha. He grinned like a fool and began following her out of the bar much to Vegeta's dismay.

 _'_ _Wait. Why can't I take over? Is the alcohol making it harder for me to get the upper hand? Don't follow her, you idiot!'_

They got to the alley behind the bar and the woman dropped to her knees in front of him, looking up at him with a look Vegeta was sure she must have thought was sexy. Just as she began to undo his pants, Vegeta's rage boiled to a new level and he was suddenly tossed back in control.

"I don't think so, wench," he growled. His voice was as deep and slightly guttural as the first time he had taken over Yamcha. The woman was caught by surprise by the clear and demanding tone. It was like someone sober was talking through him.

Vegeta pushed her to the side and walked back out to the street. He was furious that he had let things get that far. He too had stupidly decided to drink away the sorrow instead of talking to Bulma. He was a part of this too, right? Perhaps he should get a say in what happened as well.

 ********Bulma********

The cool night air didn't even bother her anymore, not like it did when she first walked out onto the balcony. The hard liquors she had found in her father's study after her wine and ice cream were gone was keeping her plenty warm while she looked up at the stars. She thought about what was out there and wondered if she'd ever really meet the man she was destined for.

She reclined her lounge chair as far as it would go and squinted her eyes as if she'd be able to make out all the answers she was looking for by connecting the stars. Nope, nothing there but a bunch of shiny dots. With a loud sigh, she chugged the rest of the brandy straight from the bottle and tossed it over her shoulder and off the balcony, uncaring if anyone was down there or who will be unfortunate enough to clean it up tomorrow.

Bulma swayed a bit as she reached for the next bottle, some fancy scotch that she had gifted her father 2 years ago. "Well, if he's not going to drink it, then I guess I will. It's not like…. I can't get another," she slurred, trying to not feel guilty about taking the bottle.

"You know, drinking alone is bad for your health."

The sudden voice behind her caused her to lose her hold of the bottle, almost dropping it on the concrete before jumping to her feet to make a getaway from the intruder. Her heart almost stopped completely when she made eye contact with Yamcha, floating by the railing. She had seen him jump high and do very common things at speeds she couldn't follow with her eyes, but she had never seen him levitate.

She looked at Yamcha and then to the bottle and back and Yamcha. "You're right, I think I should stop." This shouldn't have been as startling as it was – she did, after all, watch King Piccolo fly and then later Goku during the martial arts tournament when he fought Piccolo (Jr). But here she was, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Is there any chance for me to keep seeing you?"

His voice brought her out of her shock, sobering her almost immediately. What? He was really here and asking to….be with her? This didn't make sense. How could they make any of this work? It didn't work the first time and _he_ had just dumped _her_ for it.

 ********Vegeta********

"Y-Yamcha…"

"Prince."

"Oh. OH! What?!"

"I…. I want to keep seeing you. Things are different when I'm with you and…"

"This…. can't work."

Bulma's words were a giant slap to the face. He looked away from her and tried his best to figure out why he thought it would in the first place. Why did he even come back? Since when did the Prince of all Saiyans lower himself to begging an inferior creature to take him?

"…It's not fair. I know that it's not fair… to Yamcha. He's been hurt enough through all of this. It's too much to ask him to keep being with me just because I can't help but want to see you…. or the you that is trapped in there. He was right to end things and if you ask me, it would have saved us all the trouble if he had done it sooner. All I wanted was to love and support him and, in the end, he got hurt…."

"I don't care that he 'got hurt,' I only care that I had no say in any of this! I am a Prince, and no one takes what I claim out from under me!" Vegeta's irritation with this whole situation was finally getting the best of him. His true temper began to flare and in a final "if I can't have you, no one can" train of thought, he released his true colors.

"Mark my words, Woman. Someday, I will find you and this damn mudball planet. When that day comes, nothing will stop me from claiming you as my mate. Especially, not this pitiful excuse of a man that this hell-forsaken blue path leads too! I _will_ find you and so help me I will destroy everyone that gets in my way!"

Bulma took a step back the moment he first mentioned his "claim." She was uneasy about what that meant and was only thrown into more of a loop when he mentioned the planet and destruction.

"Yamcha! What on Earth are you talking about?!" she screamed, terrified of the implications of his small, yet threatening, tirade.

A rush of air was sucked out of his lungs as he was pulled out of the body. He fell for what felt like an hour through dense nothingness while unable to breathe. Finally, Vegeta sat up gasping for air as the realization struck him.

"Earth…."

 ********Bulma********

It was as if the fire in his eyes was extinguished in an instance. The moment the light went out, so did his ability to stay airborne. She watched as Yamcha suddenly dropped to the ground, right onto the pile of bottles that had accumulated under the balcony.

"Aaaahhhhhh! What the fuck!"

"Yamcha! Yamcha, are you okay?!"

"Why is there a bunch of glass on the ground?!"

"Sorry!"

She rushed down the stairs and out the front door to him but by the time she made it, Yamcha was gone. Her face found the palms of her hands and all she could do was cry.

"This night just can't get any worse!" she screamed, muffling her voice as much as she could to not wake her parents. She didn't want them butting into her break-up the same night. She just wanted to be alone.

Thunder clapped, and lightning flashed as the sudden appearance of clouds hung overhead. The sudden downpour was cold and unforgiving.

"Great! Just what I needed! Thank you!" she shouted to the heavens as if the Kai's had sent the storm to test her.

Soaking wet, Bulma made her way back into her room. The sound of sloshing echoing in the cold, empty halls all the way. She set the cleaning bots to take care of the floors and decided she wasn't done being dramatic.

Out the balcony door she went, to sit in the rain and sulk.


	8. Battles

********Vegeta********

Earth. Of all the places in the universe for her to be, it just so happened to be the place Raditz was currently heading to. And of all the times for him to trust a delicate job to one of his lackeys. Vegeta sighed, a range of emotions and thoughts spiraling in his head as he sat in the darkness.

"Earth," he said out loud again, still unable to fully comprehend the opportunity he missed by not retrieving Kakarot himself. It wasn't an entire loss though. He could always go when Raditz screwed this up, and he _would_ screw it up. He always did when a planet had beautiful creatures that could distract him.

He smirked, feeling like once again he had everything falling into place. Sure, he didn't know how big the planet was or the population but finding her would be much easier since narrowing it down to 1 specific planet. He stood from his makeshift bed on the gigantic branches of the trees of Planet Limoth, the most recent purge, and began to pace.

If he wanted to get closer to Earth without raising suspicion, he'd have to start planning the purges along planets in that direction. The problem was, there weren't as many inhabited planets in that direction. This would be a risky move if he didn't want to set off alarms. The only choice he would have is to radio into base and inform them of Kakarot and their plans to head to Earth for him.

"Raditz will be there in a matter of weeks now. If we move now, we might be able to get within a year's worth of travel to reach Earth when he messes up. If we radio in when we get closer and send this planet as our current location when we do, that would buy me at least 3 weeks that I can spend on Earth searching for her…"

He stopped musing out loud and took a few steps closer to the direction he could hear Nappa snoring, staring in the general direction and clenching his fists in a bit of irritation.

"But what will I do with Nappa? Training on purged planets has only kept him distracted for several days, but spending time on a planet I have no intention of purging…. well, that won't sit well with him. Purging Earth probably wouldn't sit well with the woman and there would be a chance she'd be killed in the crossfire…."

Vegeta would have to figure something out if this was going to work in his favor in any way. Even if he _did_ order Nappa to stay out of the way and cause no damage, he'd still find a way. He was like a mammoth in a field of flowers, destruction was always underfoot no matter how lightly he stepped.

"Fuck it! I have more than a year to figure it out!" He said with final determination. Vegeta headed to his pod and began taking note of their coordinates and planning out how he would approach the woman when he finally found her.

 ********Bulma********

For several weeks, Bulma suffered in the silence of her room. Drunken nights for the first week but eventually she came to terms with the break-up. It still hurt when she thought about it – which was still often – but as each day passed, she placed less and less blame on herself. There was no point in it. They both had denied things for too long and it spiraled out of control. It wasn't fair for anyone and now they were all paying the price.

Feeling like she was trapped, Bulma decided she needed to get out. Get some fresh air, see some friends, try to pretend like she was okay. Maybe if she said it enough to people then it would start being true. So, she did the one thing she hadn't done in a long time, she called everyone and set up a meeting at Master Roshi's.

Even Goku was going to be there! No one had seen or heard from _him_ since he ran off and married Chi-Chi after the last tournament. Perhaps that would mean everyone would crowd around him and not ask her about Yamcha. She smiled reminiscently and sighed as she looked out her balcony window.

"Oh, Goku. I wonder what you've been up to all these years…"

When she finally arrived at Master Roshi's, she wasn't at all surprised that Goku wasn't even there yet. He never could be on time! For a while, Bulma thought she would explode after receiving the unwanted 20 questions about Yamcha, but she played it off as if it had been a mutual decision and mentioned nothing of the "Prince" that had involved himself in their lives.

They had always kept it a secret from their friends seeing as how Yamcha was embarrassed by not having the strength to stay in control of his own body. Bulma couldn't blame him though, it was more of a pride thing than a shame thing.

After a while, Goku showed up and with a small kid hanging onto his leg. They all stared in awe at first and reeled back in horror when they saw his son's tail. They side-stepped the subject as they always had and were about to move the conversation inside when a stranger flew in sporting a similar tail of his own….

 ********Vegeta********

They listened to the transmissions as they made their camp. Raditz had confirmed his arrival and was now following his scouter to the highest power levels. It came to no surprise that Kakarot had not purged the planet. If he had he wouldn't have stayed there for so long. After all, the records indicated that he was sent as a child with orders to return to his pod after he was finished.

Sitting around the campfire, Vegeta side-eyed Nappa, waiting for their food to finish cooking. Nappa had been acting strange since they left Limoth. Asking tons of questions about their reasons for heading further away from Frieza.

 _"_ _I'm just wonderin' if Frieza is going to have a fit when he finds out what we're doin'. That last message seemed too…. lenient. Since when has Frieza not cared so much about what we've been doing?"_

 _"_ _Since we were ordered to keep purging and find more Saiyans, Nappa. Frieza hasn't cared for a few years now, why would he care now as long as we raise his planet count? He hasn't ordered us back OR given us direction. As far as I'm concerned, we're not disobeying. Get in your pod, set the coordinates I gave you and shut the fuck up!"_

 _"_ _Yes, Prince Vegeta."_

His thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of an ongoing battle rang through the scouter. He knew it, he knew Raditz would fuck this up. With the last words of his fallen comrade choking through the transmission, Vegeta grinned. Here was his chance to go to Earth, just as planned.

Suddenly, new information was being given to them and even more motive arose.

"Balls that grant any wish you want, huh? Nappa, get the pods ready! I think we have a new opportunity on our hands!" exclaimed Vegeta as he shoved the rest of his food in his mouth.

"Uh….do you think these balls really exist, Vegeta? Sounds like a waste of time if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not fucking asking you, am I? Besides, we are now not only one Saiyan short, but we've missed the opportunity to recruit another, which were our orders in the first place! We can't let those worthless scum wish Kakarot back with those orbs and get away with this, can we? No, I think we should teach them a lesson and if Kakarot still refuses, then I will kill him again. Not to mention, Kakarot had a son, a strong one. Meaning not only are the women compatible, but we could also have a chance at building an army…"

Vegeta rubbed his chin in contemplation as he spoke, Nappa only watching him curiously. If they bred an army, they could take out Frieza for sure! The universe wouldn't stand a chance with a new, stronger breed of Saiyan!

'And I will get my chance to make _her_ my Queen,' he thought to himself, his heart pounding in excitement as he recalled their last conversation.

 _"…_ _It's not fair. I know that it's not fair… to Yamcha. He's been hurt enough through all of this. It's too much to ask him to keep being with me just because I can't help but want to see you…. or the you that is trapped in there…"_

 _"_ _ **I CAN'T HELP BUT WANT TO SEE YOU**_ _…"_

Nappa seemed to think it over and then agreed with Vegeta. Liking the idea even more after Vegeta mentioned creating an army. He did so love to get laid, but unlike Raditz, he didn't often bed women with his charm.

They set off to get ready for their new mission, checking in with Frieza's ship using their previous coordinates to "buy themselves time for women" as Vegeta had put it. When Vegeta gathered what few pieces of food he was taking, he could hear Nappa talking by the pods.

"Yes, that's correct, Lord Frieza…"

 *********Bulma*******

Bulma was on the verge of exploding from the sheer emotional stress. Everything that could have gone wrong, had. Chi-Chi took the news as expected and the message from Yajirobe had her cramped in an Airbus with Yamcha as they rounded everyone up for training with Kami. She was exhausted and numb.

When she finally got home, she fell onto her bed and cried. She cried for everything and everyone she had lost. It was just too much. Too much all at once. It was hard enough trying to keep it all together in front of everyone when talking about Yamcha but having to try and hold it together as everything else was unraveling had taken such a toll on her.

She felt helpless. Everyone was training with Kami, which meant she had nothing to do but sit and wait and worry. There was no way she could predict what would happen in the next year, but she did know she didn't want to die alone…

 ********Yamcha********

His training began soon after they reached the Lookout. He was shocked by the room that led them to experience the brutality and power of 2 older Saiyans, even more so after finding out the 2 that would be arriving in a year were even stronger than that. It would be tough but he had to push himself, had to keep pace with the others who were already ahead of him in terms of power.

Every day, Kami and Mr. Popo would push them to extremes and Yamcha could barely stand at the end of the day, but he pressed onward anyway, telling himself he needed to protect Earth and prove that he was strong. Stronger than any opponent he could face, stronger than the so-called "Prince."

Weeks had gone by just fine – he had made plenty of progress and his body was finally becoming accustomed to the soreness of the intense training – and then it happened again. He could sense "Prince" the moment he arrived. Yamcha did his best to ignore him and stay in control, but it was a futile struggle after "Prince" connected the dots.

His body was taken over mid-spar and he took several blows to his torso before he went on the defensive. He could hear everyone around him asking where these sudden attacks were coming from. Commenting that he had been holding back some very impressive skills.

He wanted to die. Once again, "Prince" was proving that he was better than him in yet another aspect that damaged his pride.

 _'_ _When will this torment end?!'_ He thought, as he felt his head snap back from the force of Tien's right hook.

Yamcha's body rebounded, landing a few more blows before Kami called off the spar. For a moment, it felt like "Prince" had lost his interest, but he never left…

 ********Vegeta********

It was strange. The orange path that once led to that sparring kid all those years ago was…. faint. He almost hadn't noticed it aside from hoping to jump in and do some mental training while stuck in the pod for a whole damn year. Nonetheless, he attempted to follow it and was led to a dead end, the path fading to nothing about halfway to where the door should be.

"What the Hell?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. He had never seen this happen and he was becoming more and more curious. Vegeta shook his head and instead walked back to the beginning and found his usual blue path instead.

He had suspected that perhaps Yamcha would be training and with any luck, he would be training for their arrival. Vegeta had never bothered to figure out if Earth was an advanced planet with space travel technology. Most planets they had recently purged didn't. He suspected that if they didn't, then perhaps their leaders would begin recruiting all fighters in the news of their impending doom had been reported.

When he arrived, he was shocked to find out that he was right, and also standing in front of a tall three-eyed man and a short, man with no nose. He observed at first, taking in the scenery of the training area and the other people there.

 _'_ _This is it? This is all they have to protect their planet? These peons are going to fail miserably!'_

With each hit taken and landed, Vegeta gauged the power from both ends. Yamcha was the weakest, not by much, but enough to irritate Vegeta. He took over, showing off that skill could do just as much damage as raw power even though they still didn't hold a candle to Nappa, let alone himself.

Once the spar was called off, Vegeta handed the reins back to Yamcha, observing more of their training methods. He had decided that he would help him get stronger if only to be some semblance of a challenge when he arrived. Whether he fought for his planet or for his woman, Vegeta was going to make sure they met face to face.

 *********Bulma********

Before they all knew it, Goku had come to Master Roshi as a disembodied voice, warning them that the Saiyans were arriving sooner than expected. The Dragon Balls had already been gathered but they with only one wish available, they couldn't wish Goku back to Earth. It was suddenly a race to see who could arrive first, Goku or the Saiyans.

The decimation of a city hitting every news outlet had made it clear. It was the Saiyans. It wasn't long before Chi-Chi had arrived at Master Roshi's and even less time than that for every news channel to start broadcasting the now ongoing battle, if it could even be called that.

They watched in anticipation as they seemed to just toy with each other, seemingly waiting for Goku to get there to make the battle worth fighting. Even Bulma seemed to feel the hatred from the Saiyan as he stared down her ex. How could anyone have this much burning hatred towards someone they had never met?

Soon, little green men popped out of the ground and Bulma's life with Yamcha was suddenly flashing before her eyes. She was at a loss the moment he was latched onto, left numb and broken when the smoke cleared and Yamcha lay on the ground, unmoving.

She didn't even remember reacting to anything after that, her mind only focused on the last image of Yamcha. Even when the TV had stopped broadcasting and Baba came to watch the fight from her crystal ball – it was all black, dead space in her memory.

 ********Vegeta********

Vegeta did as he usually did, ordered Nappa to destroy the surrounding area to protect their pods and send a message and then set off in search of the strongest fighters. He played it cool, acting as if all of them and this planet were all new to him. Finally standing in front of the man he lived through for so many years, he was excited to fight. His blood boiled to show him who really was the superior male. Yamcha couldn't win against him in his own body, and he sure as hell wasn't going to win face to face.

His gut twisted when he made eye contact with Yamcha, glaring him down into submission as he wondered what a woman like Bulma ever saw in a man like him. Oh, did he hope that she could see this. The downfall of her former mate by the man she had often longed to be with.

Vegeta's glare was so intense that waves of dark energy emanated from his body, scaring even Nappa enough to take a few steps back.

 _'_ _At least she will have a chance to have me while I'm not in that hideous body of inadequacy.'_

He smirked and carried on. Everything was going as planned, no one was hurt and, of course, no one was talking about the Dragon Balls. His temper was starting to rise as his patience began to wear thin, but he kept Nappa on a short leash, relatively speaking.

To liven things up, Vegeta decided they would use the Saibamen. Something to get everyone warmed up for battle. He hadn't expected for things to end the way they did. Yamcha was dead, killed by a Saibaman with a self-destruct feature. All that training, all that battle strategizing that Vegeta had instilled into him. Wasted.

He should have known that Yamcha wouldn't accept his help, even if it did prolong the inevitable. He rolled his eyes and tried not to break his nonchalance. Of course, he wouldn't have accepted the help, all Vegeta did was cause him trouble. Now he tried to help him, even if it was to make things more interesting for himself, and Yamcha died without even landing one hit on Vegeta.

 _'_ _So much for fighting for the woman,' he growled._

With Yamcha gone, so was his patience. The game was over, and the battle commenced. It was relatively boring up until Kakarot showed up. It was almost instantaneous how Vegeta seized his opportunity. Nappa's back was broken, he was useless.

"Tell me, Nappa. Just what were you reporting to Frieza before we came to Earth?"

"I…. I didn't report nothing! Vegeta….please…..help me…"

"Oh no, I don't think so. I overheard you talking on the scouter, Nappa. If you want anything from me, you'll tell me what I want to know!"

Nappa grumbled but gave in. He was in severe pain and in no way able to move. He knew he was done for, the least he could do now was give his Prince the loyalty he deserved.

"I…. told Frieza everything. What we were doing and where we were headed. He….he said he'd found a female Saiyan and…..and that she would be spared if I just helped him keep tabs on you…."

Vegeta stared at Nappa for a long moment, unable to believe his ears. He soon grabbed Nappa's hand and flung him into the air.

"You were played for a fool! You are worthless to me!"

Goku, Krillin, and Gohan watched in horror as Vegeta killed his own comrade in cold blood. If he was this cruel to those closest to him, what would he do to his enemies?

 ********Bulma********

It was unreal. The power of the battle could be felt in small waves. Goku was on a whole new level of power and the Saiyan, Vegeta, he was even stronger. She wouldn't have ever guessed that power like this existed and it stumped her how Vegeta was still this strong after not training for a year and vice versa for Goku.

For a brief moment, she thought Goku wouldn't win. She thought that life on their planet was over and she'd be turned into a slave. After all, what man could possibly resist a beauty such as herself? Her thoughts of being enslaved had only worsened when Vegeta began to tirade mid-battle. Yelling, "You can't defeat me! I am The Prince of all Saiyans!" Her mind was instantly reminded of the second night with _him._

 _"_ _Prince. Call me, 'your Prince.'"_

 _'_ _Oh no, get your mind out of the gutter, Bulma! There's so much happening right now!'_

Thankfully, Goku won the fight, barely, but left everyone stunned when he told Krillin to let Vegeta go. She almost yelled at him when they picked him up, almost finished the job for Vegeta, but she just couldn't bring herself to be mad. Gohan was safe and Goku was alive. Now if only they could bring everyone else back…

It had been less than a week before they took off to Namek. Information from King Kai and Mr. Popo leading them to everything they needed to revive their fallen friends. But just as luck would have it…. Vegeta was here.

 ********Vegeta********

It was humiliating. Seeing that small, nose-less bastard obey Kakarot's command and letting him go. He didn't need mercy, he would have died a warrior! Died on the battlefield and reached Oninvhal like the rest of his race. He would have been free!

Vegeta sneered as he thought about that moment. It replayed over and over as he floated in the regen tank, hearing comments from the doctors that they had never seen anyone with such severe injuries. Clearly, they would have been baffled if they ever saw the things Frieza would do to him.

Once he was released, Vegeta headed straight to Namek and began risking it all for a wish and a chance at true freedom. He hadn't expected to see _her_ there. She was more gorgeous than he remembered. Seeing her through his own eyes at last and all he could think about was taking her into the nearby cave and experiencing her with his own flesh.

He watched her carefully, ignoring the fact that she was rolling a huge Dragon Ball into the cave. A dastardly idea formed in his head and he was suddenly moving closer, wanting to tease her and perhaps find out if she would be willing to have a little fun.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?"

"Eeeeekkkk! Uh…. V-Vegeta what are you doing here?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and slowly walked forward.

"I don't recall mentioning my name….," he said in a soft, husky tone as he made his way over to her. She tried to back away, but he only pinned her to the wall, ignoring the Dragon Ball for the time being. "…. but since you seem to already be acquainted with it, perhaps I can get you to scream if for me."

He tilted his head and ran his nose along her jaw, inhaling as he moved towards her neck and pressing his lips onto her skin. Her gasps and the slight trembling of her body as he pressed up against her was exciting him, he was almost ashamed when he felt his suit growing tighter. That was until a second, deep inhale left him purring at the scent of her own excitement.

 *********Bulma********

She was suddenly trapped! Bulma just couldn't believe her luck! Stuck in a cave hiding a Dragon Ball and who of all people find her? Vegeta. The murderous Prince that killed all of her friends! Okay, so he didn't technically kill anyone but Nappa, but he was still at fault!

There were no words to explain how she felt the moment he pinned her to the wall. He was clearly going to have his way with her, she just knew it! She almost screamed when he pressed his lips to her neck, almost died when he nibbled on her ear, almost came in her pants when he pressed his hard cock into her thigh.

 _'_ _No no no no no! Vegeta bad! Vegeta bad! Damn it, Bulma, don't enjoy this!'_

He suddenly turned away from her, looking towards the cave entrance and looking back at her with a panty-wetting smirk.

"I'll have you scream later. There's someone that needs violent attention nearby."

His eyes focused on hers, the longing and lust behind them made her want him even more and suddenly he was gone. He moved so fast Bulma couldn't track him. Just like that, she was alone in the cave again with her heart racing a million miles a minute.

"Oh Kami, that look, that smirk! Oh no! Why do you have to be attracted to such bad boys!"

Bulma slowly slid down the cave wall, stopping once she was finally sitting on the cold, hard ground and hoping that her sudden urges would go away soon. The way he had cornered her, the way he gently teased her, the way he looked and smirked at her….it was all like Yamcha used to do. Well, not Yamcha but "Prince."

Her mind was flooded of the memories of him asking about her tech, teasing her, touching her….it was all too much!

"Okay, alright, I can do this. Get it together, Bulma. 'Prince' isn't Vegeta. I'm just forcing the similarities because it's been so long. That's it! I haven't been touched like that since…. since… oh Lord, it's been like 3 years! No wonder those stupid moves from that murderous little asshole were doing it! Ugh gross!"

Bulma stood and began pacing the cave, thinking of everything she found unappealing. From bugs to Yajirobe to Oolong. Before she knew it, she was cooled off and sleeping next to the Dragon Ball. It didn't take long for her dreams to betray her though.

 _She replayed the moment up until he pinned her. Everything was the same, word for word until she reciprocated. Bulma lifted her left leg and pressed it to his hip, stopping him from jabbing her with his length and, instead, gave him the option to rub against her soaked pants. She could feel the vibrations from his chest as he let out a pleased hum, his hips moving slightly against her._

 _"_ _You smell….needy…," he said as he paused to breathe in her scent. "I think I need to have a taste…."_

 _Bulma squealed giddily as Vegeta showed off his Saiyan strength, lifting her legs over his shoulders and holding her up against the wall. She looked down at him, breathless and unable to speak. She couldn't say 'no,' not that she wanted to, and she couldn't tell him what she wanted. Not that it was necessary._

 _Vegeta kept his eyes on hers for as long as he could before the fabric of her yellow vest blocked his view. The sensation of a tongue pressing into the skintight pants suddenly indicating what he was doing. She let out a moan of pleasure as the texture of the fabric rubbed against her. He was teasing her, sucking on the soaked pants and then attacking her with his tongue just as she was about to beg for more._

 _It was like he knew when and how her body needed to be touched. She moaned louder and louder, almost screaming in orgasm when he ripped the fabric with his teeth and dove his tongue in and out of her, lapping at her clit for a few seconds before diving back in._

 _"_ _Yes! Oh, Yes! Oh God, Vegeta, I'm gonna….gonna…"_

"Yoohoo! Bulma, are you okay! Wake up!"

"Huh?! What?! No! Get away!" She shouted at her attacker, swinging and landing a fist right at the top of his head.

"Bulma, you were shaking. Are you alright?" asked Gohan as she finally came to her senses.

"You were making some strange whimpering noises too," added Krillin holding the top of his head with one hand and wiping away a few pain-induced tears with the other.

"Oh. It was a dream," muttered Bulma. She quickly backtracked after the quizzical looks she was getting from Krillin and Gohan and quickly excused it as a nightmare. She told them about her encounter with Vegeta, well the part of him finding her and promising to come back later, and claimed he was trying to kill her in the dream.

The two bought it and began making plans to find a new cave to hide in while Bulma was mortified that she would even have such a dream with a man like that.

 ********Vegeta********

He had gone after Zarbon and taken his beating only for Zarbon to drag him back to Frieza. Why Frieza had put him in the regen tank was unclear, but what _was_ clear was he would be getting stronger the moment he was healed. Vegeta thought back to the cave and to Bulma, thankful that his erection had gone down by the time he was fighting Zarbon.

Moments later, the alarms on the ship were sounding off. Vegeta took his chance and made off with the Dragon Balls on Frieza's ship before anyone could notice which way he went. He followed the orbs to their new resting places and gathered them into a small crevasse for safe keeping.

He headed back towards the cave he found Bulma to, hopefully, seduce the other Dragon Ball away from her but found Krillin and Bulma hovering by the cave mouth as Zarbon demanded they give it to him.

"You'll have to go through me to get it!" Stated Vegeta menacingly.

"Ah, Vegeta. There you are! Why don't you be a good little monkey and fetch me the ones you stole?"

"Hmph! As if I take orders from you!"

With a sudden power-up, Vegeta charged at Zarbon. The two went blow for blow briefly until they were at another standstill, exchanging threats and insults yet again. It wasn't until Vegeta heard Bulma cheering for Zarbon to slaughter him that he decided he was going to end it.

He charged again, pushing Zarbon to use more and more power, outmatching him at every turn. Soon, Zarbon had no choice but to transform and the sounds of disgust from the ground were all the cheering Vegeta needed. He hadn't been able to prove his alpha-male status using Yamcha or Kakarot, but he wasn't going to miss using Zarbon.

He licked his lips and looked back over his shoulder to Bulma and unleashed a powerful Galick Gun at Zarbon, disintegrating him almost instantly. Vegeta landed near them, a confident smirk aimed at Bulma, and took several steps before sensing 5 strong power levels headed their way.

"Oh no…"


	9. Oninvhal - Home

********Bulma********

It all happened so fast. One second, Vegeta was their enemy, the next their ally. Something about a "force" coming their way. Whatever it was, she was alone again, trying to find a safe place to hide or a way off the planet. It seemed like everything here wanted to eat her, possibly including Vegeta with the look he gave her before they took off. She would have probably been embarrassed to admit that she was a bit flustered by it if anybody had been around to ask.

She stomped as she continued walking, irritably screeching how everyone was going to pay for not protecting her on this damn planet. She walked in the direction she hoped was towards the ship, thinking it might suit her best to try, for the thousandth time, to fix it or at best use what she could to make a small, one-man ship for herself.

"Everyone will just have to live and wish themselves home! Wait, no I can't say that. I need to be able to take Gohan with me too. Chi-Chi would murder me if I didn't make it back with him. UGH! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

Creatures both big and small darted out of her way, hiding in the trees, water, and caves as she muttered angrily, occasionally letting out screams of frustration and sending even more wildlife into hiding places.

She hadn't known how long it had been, but it seemed like hours. Several times since she had been left alone, the ground under her feet had begun to tremble and crack. She desperately hurried to get further away but no matter how many hover vehicles she had at her disposal, she still ended up running for her life and getting almost nowhere. It was suddenly dark for a moment and everything was still. It was an obvious sign that the Dragon Balls were being used. It hadn't lasted long and somehow, it felt like nothing had changed.

Soon after, the very air felt like it was shaking as the sounds of a raging battle cracked through it. Whatever was happening, it was not good. Bulma waited for a while by a pond, listening to the sounds as the planet began to settle with an eerie calmness. It was quiet for a long time, so long that the screams of agony had startled her almost out of her skin.

The cries of pain sounded like someone was being tortured – sounded like…. Vegeta. It was heartbreaking to hear and although she had already had a set perception of him, Bulma didn't wish this kind of punishment on him. In fact, the louder the screams seemed to get the more her eyes welled with tears and heart clenched in grief.

 ********Vegeta********

Vegeta floated lifelessly, gently tickled by dense fog. The pain was gone again, everything was gone. He opened his eyes to the familiar darkness, but something was different. It felt… like home. As he turned himself to a standing position to get a better look at his surroundings, Vegeta was rather shocked by what he saw.

To his right was an ethereal looking haven. A large palace with soft glows of red caught his attention and he tried to focus in on it for a better understanding of what he was witnessing. It felt…. right. Like he was _supposed_ to go there. A loud battle cry erupted from the haven and he immediately placed it as his fathers.

"It's….it's Oninvhal! Father! My people! I'm home!" He shouted as he tried running towards the glowing palace. Step after step, he put all of his energy into getting there. Only he wasn't moving – he was running in place and exhausting himself. He was about to curse this place, curse the very Gods for tormenting him when he was so close to finally being the closest he'd ever been to home when a soft, feminine whimper caught his attention.

He turned to face behind him and saw the familiar glowing paths, all pastel rather than their usual neon. He hadn't even noticed it. He was so caught up in the first thing he saw that he hadn't noticed he was missing his last chance to possibly ever see Bulma again.

The blue path was fading faster than the rest, possibly because it had already been dimmed after Yamcha's death during the battle on Earth. Vegeta didn't move, he didn't even breathe as he stared at the paths, unsure if he would even be able to move towards them at all.

 _"….become the savior creatures like me so desperately need…."_

"H-Hivrum?"

 _"There is still time to do something…."_

"'Do something?' What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm dead! Frieza killed me, he won!"

 _"….do….something….."_

Vegeta growled in frustration. What could a dead guy possibly do to save anyone? HE WAS DEAD! He scoffed and crossed his arms, unable to comprehend how stupid this all was. Turning his attention and taking a test step towards the palace, Vegeta wondered if Hivrum was the reason he couldn't join his people.

The soft whimper from before echoed across the darkness, sounding like it was originating from right next to him this time. He turned his head in every which way, searching for the source and found nothing, even when the whimper turned into a mournful cry.

He stared at the paths for a moment and focused, much like he had with the palace. The cry was sounding more and more like Bulma. Much to his displeasure, Vegeta found himself yearning to comfort her, to hold her close, to protect her. When had he become so soft?

He clicked his tongue irritably and turned away again only to growl and start walking to the paths. This time he was allowed to move. His steps felt like leaps with how quickly he was gaining ground. As he approached the paths, the others faded away. He slowed to a halt and found himself standing directly in front of the door – the one that had always led to Bulma.

The cries sounded to fade like they were moving away, and he followed them. Through the door he went and he was…. back on Namek? This couldn't be right. There was no one around, and no body that he had taken over. It was just him, alone in his own body.

"Wait. This looks familiar…," he said out loud as he began to place the area of the planet he was suddenly on. He wasn't sure how he remembered it seeing as how all of Namek looked exactly the same but somehow, he knew. He knew this was the area where he had seen Bulma for the first time with his own eyes.

He looked behind him and sure enough, the door was gone and there was the cave where he had pressed himself to her soft body. Vegeta's mouth was suddenly dry. Was this going to be the one and only chance he had to truly talk to her as himself?

 ********Bulma********

She was crying for him. She couldn't believe she was crying for him. Vegeta of all people probably didn't want anyone's sympathy let alone their tears, and he sure as hell didn't deserve any of it. Yet, here she was, bawling her eyes out and unable to stop the pain in her chest from getting worse. Before long, her eyes were red and swollen, her chest heaving from being out of breath, and her body shaking in grief.

Bulma hadn't even realized when she had cried herself to sleep, but she felt like she was dreaming. Namek was gone and she was in darkness. She called for help but didn't dare move in fear of falling into nothing. She cried a bit more and the world around her began to illuminate. She was back in the cave with the huge Dragon Ball she had been placed in charge of guarding, only this time, everything seemed to have a blue, serene glow to it.

Her eyes caught the sight of a shadow by the entrance and she almost screamed when she realized she was face to face with Vegeta again. Only this time, he didn't look angry or mean. He looked worried – worried about…. her?

"Vegeta?"

 ********Vegeta********

He was in front of her before he even realized he had moved. Her voice was silky and pleasant as she said his name. It was a tone Vegeta had never heard accompanied with his name. He wanted desperately to fall into her arms and hold her tightly. It was here, at this moment, that he comprehended why he couldn't go to Oninvhal. She was home. She was his safe space. The only luxury, comfort, and warmth he had ever experienced.

To have the honor to rejoin his people as a warrior was nothing compared to feeling like he belonged – like he was welcome. She may not know it yet, hell she may never know it, but over the time he had invaded Yamcha, she had become his everything.

Vegeta kept his composure in front of her, not wanting to hint that he was having a mental breakdown accompanied by an epiphany. Instead, he did the only thing he knew for certain that he could do even in his sleep, he acted like an asshole.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he smirked, reciting the words from their first encounter.

She stayed there for a moment, just staring at him before she smiled deviously and flirtatiously replied.

"Oh no, Vegeta! What will I do, trapped in this cave with such a bad man?!"

"…wha...?"

 ********Bulma********

She was dreaming, she had to be! There was no way she had suddenly gone back in time and was now trapped in this cave with _him_ again! His expression may have changed the moment he began to speak but she knew it had to be a dream, it was exactly as it had been the first time she was with him.

 _'If this is a dream, then that means…. anything can happen. Yeah…. I can live out a teensy weensy little fantasy and no one would ever know. I wonder if this is one of those "lucid dreams" where I can do and make anything happen?'_

Bulma smiled and decided she was going to test that theory. There was no way anyone or anything could give her a scientific explanation for why this was happening again unless it was, in fact, a dream.

She flirted with him and he seemed absolutely baffled. It was adorable, really. He had blushed and stuttered to find any words, but it had only proved her dream theory. A man like Vegeta couldn't possibly be shy, not with the way he reeks of confidence. She liked it on him though, the shy, almost virgin-like demeanor he had displayed.

It hadn't taken long for him to bounce back. One minute she was putting her best moves on a man that was acting like a teenager, the next she was bent over the giant Dragon Ball, screaming at him to go faster. Dreams are great.

 ********Vegeta********

One thing had led to another rather quickly and Vegeta was almost embarrassed by how off-guard he had been caught. He quickly took the lead and gave her what she wanted, all the while whispering sentimental bullshit that he would never dare repeat. It didn't seem to matter anyway, Bulma had been so loud that her echoes never dissipated before the next ear-bursting sound escaped her throat.

Now he was facing another dilemma. After their tryst, Vegeta had turned to grab his clothes only to find them completely missing. He turned back and Bulma and the Dragon Ball were gone as well. Everything around him had faded and the orange path lit up in front of him. Why of all the paths was the orange one glowing…

"Kakarot. He…he must have been the brat that was always training! The energy attack he had used on that waterfall was the same one he used on me when we fought on Earth! Why hadn't I made the connection sooner!"

Vegeta berated himself for having been too distracted to put the pieces together but nonetheless, he couldn't really be so hard on himself with fighting for his life these past few days. He took a step towards the door and a sudden gust of wind came from behind him. Vegeta shielded himself and closed his eyes tight as the wind became icy.

When he opened them again, in front of him were two figures walking towards the door. One looked like Kakarot only there was no mistake that he was 100 percent Saiyan. The second figure was one he had longed to see since he was a child, his father.

Vegeta reached out to his father but the transparent figures simply walked through the door. For a moment, he almost rushed in but he was still naked. He desperately looked around for his clothes and even called out for Hivrum to help him out but found nothing.

The path began to fade again and Vegeta rushed to the door, it was now or never! He understood what Hivrum had said. He knew now, that the only way he could do something was through Kakarot, the last Saiyan. Bulma, on the other hand, was sent to remind him of what would be lost if he didn't do this. They may have gone far from the beaten path he was sure had been set, but the result was the same. _Save her._

He went through the door and spoke to Kakarot. Told him everything that Frieza had done and what he would continue to do. Their fathers appeared again, seemingly as symbols of support tethering them to their heritage and encouraging Goku to keep it alive. They would now, all live through him and his son.

The message was sent clearly and Vegeta could hear the faint sound of battle as everything returned to darkness. Off in the distance was the faint, red glow of the palace – Oninvhal.

 ********Bulma********

Bulma sat in the grass and watched the clouds for a moment. Namek had been an adventure but she was glad it was over. Her weird, lucid dream had ended abruptly when a weird Namek frog jumped onto her face. He ruined it, he ruined the orgasm her dream-self had been experiencing but at least she got there.

She smiled to herself as she reminisced about the dream. It had felt real in some ways but lacked in others. It was as if the feeling was very touch-and-go throughout the whole thing, but she had still enjoyed herself immensely. Now, they were back on Earth. A hard battle won, friends lost, and hope to bring them all back.

They were all waiting for Dr. Briefs to arrive and all the while Vegeta seemed to be sticking around, albeit at a distance. She had offered them all a place to stay while they waited for the Namekian Dragon Balls to be active again, even Vegeta against everyone's objections, but she didn't see a reason to distrust him after all he had done to help. He wasn't perfect but there was definitely more to him.

She couldn't suppress the blush forming on her cheeks as she jerked her eyes away from him again. For what had to be the 3rd time since they had made the arrangements, Vegeta had caught her staring. She felt stupid for allowing her eyes to wander the way they did, but she couldn't help herself! Once she started thinking of him, her eyes just had a way of finding him.

The hum of engines caught her attention and she shook off her embarrassment. Her father had finally shown up to take them all home!

Soon after arriving at Capsule Corp, Bulma showed everyone around and set the Namekians up with all the Capsule Houses they had available. That meant she still needed to find a place for…

"Vegeta! Hey, there you are!"

"What do you want, woman?"

"First of all, it's _Bulma._ Second, we are all out of Capsule Houses, but you are welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms. You make the Namekians uncomfortable anyway."

"What?! They make _me_ uncomfortable! They don't stop staring, they're almost as bad as you!"

"I… what? I don't stare, I glare! And anyway, you stink so follow me and I'll get you a change of clothes."

Vegeta gave her a sneer and huffed but followed her without another word. This guy was definitely trouble, but the kind of trouble that attracted Bulma like a moth to a flame.

She smiled over her shoulder at him and led him through Capsule Corp, giving him a grand tour before stopping at a guest bathroom. She shoved him in and told him she'd return with a change of clothes and hurried away before he could have a chance to argue.

 ********Vegeta********

The nerve of this woman to act as if she didn't want him. He had been smelling it on her since the first time he had caught her staring in the field! He allowed her to think she had won but only because he was filthy and cleaning up sounded great. He had, after all, dug himself out of a grave moments prior to being transported here with the Dragon Balls.

He ignored her as she went on and on with the tour of Capsule Corp. He didn't need a tour, he knew this place like the back of his hand after exploring it while in Yamcha's body. It was strange to be there, the awe in his eyes upon arrival wasn't due to how huge and amazing the place was, but because he never thought he'd see it in person.

During the trip from the field to Capsule Corp, Vegeta had pinched himself several times expecting this to be yet another dream. It was surreal, but it was happening. He really _was_ here, and he really was here with _her._ He couldn't even remember anything after speaking to Kakarot. It was all empty space in his memory – he saw and felt nothing.

Vegeta watched as Bulma walked away, her ass swaying invitingly as she walked at a slightly hurried pace to get away without argument. When she rounded the corner at the end of the hall, Vegeta decided he too could give her a little show.

 ********Bulma********

She hummed as she gathered some clothes and grabbed a new pack of boxer briefs from their merchandise box. They always had at least one box of every Capsule Corp merchandise on hand, always in a variety of sizes too. Bulma's mother had always made sure their guests had what they needed and then some when they came over.

As she headed back down the hall, clothes in hand, Bulma could already tell Vegeta had a habit in need of breaking. He was in the shower and the bathroom door was still wide open! She rolled her eyes and took a quick peek inside to make sure she wasn't going to embarrass him, then stepped in to leave the clothes.

"Hey, Vegeta. I'm leaving the clothes on the counter, and next time close and lock the door before you get in the shower! Someone might see you…."

She hadn't expected to see anything with all the steam from the scorching water he must have been using but she froze the instant she saw it. Pressed up against the glass shower were Vegeta's butt cheeks as he leaned against it to bend down and scrub his legs.

"…. naked," Bulma finally finished in a small voice. She hadn't really noticed just how round and firm his ass was until now. She stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth agape as she imagined him in his suit and armor, wondering if it looked just as good.

"If you're going to stare at my ass, you might as well come wash my back."

Bulma let out a small gasp and darted out of the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind her. She ignored the laughing coming from the bathroom and shook off her embarrassment as she stomped back downstairs to help her mother start preparing dinner.

Dinner had been a relative flop. They hadn't known that Namekians didn't eat and set up a big feast for everyone. Most of it didn't go to waste though, Vegeta made sure of that. If Bulma hadn't been so used to seeing Goku eat she might have been disgusted by the amounts of food Vegeta was capable of putting away. He still ate less than Goku and was much cleaner about it.

She had watched him from the corner of her eye as he ate, hoping not to get caught staring for the millionth time that day but she couldn't help the smile and giggles that incited every time he tasted something new and paused to enjoy it. Bulma theorized that he must have never gotten to eat food that was properly seasoned.

After their meal, Bulma spent several more hours making sure the Namekians were comfortable and had everything they needed for their extended stay. She even took several board games and such out to them so they could be entertained. Of course, Vegeta was nowhere to be found. He took off after dinner and didn't even thank them for their hard work!

Bulma shook her head as she walked the dimly lit hall towards her room. There was just something about Vegeta that got on her very last nerve and yet every fiber of her being couldn't stop yearning for him. She rounded the corner to the homestretch of hallway and found it unusually dark, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as an eerie feeling began to creep through her.

"Um… hello? Is someone there?" She asked with a small quiver to her voice.

It wasn't just darker, it seemed like the temperature had dropped as well. She shivered and walked slowly towards her room, eyes darting to every inch of the hallway in front of her looking for the source of the ominous aura.

She took a deep breath and stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. There was someone or something behind her, she could feel the eyes on her back. She gulped and slowly turned her head, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't attack her once she made eye contact. Her heart began racing as she noticed a shadow on the wall across from the only light that in the hall. She turned faster hoping to find the source before it was gone and….

"AH! Oh my God, Vegeta you scared me! Why would you do that you prick?!"

Vegeta was leaning against the wall, watching her unresponsively. He didn't answer or move as she stood there nervously. It was becoming awkward, too awkward.

"Okay then. Well, I was heading to bed. Are you lost or hungry?"

No answer.

"OoooKaayyyyy. What do you want?"

No answer.

Bulma rolled her eyes and scoffed, turning her back on the Saiyan and ready to make a dash to her room. Something was clearly up and Piccolo was the only person remotely strong enough to help her, and he had gone to the Lookout to check on Kami.

She regretted it instantly. She shouldn't have turned her back on him. The moment she did, a cold rush of air hit from behind. She could feel him now standing directly behind her, her body frozen in fear.

 ********Vegeta********

The food had been amazing. Never in his life had he ever tasted food with such flavor mingle together in his mouth, complimenting one another and creating a savory orgy on his tongue. He was completely consumed in savoring every morsel, taking at least one bite of everything that had been served. He had salivated so much while it all was being prepared that he thought he'd drown himself if his stomach didn't start eating him alive first.

He had almost missed the woman looking at him while he ate, smiling every time he tried something new and hummed in pleasure as he savored the flavors and textures. Nothing was as it was when he possessed Yamcha. It was like everything had had a strong filter over the senses. Colors were brighter, smells more potent, and the food was no longer the bland abomination he had regrettably been used to all his life.

After he ate, Vegeta had taken off to contemplate his next move. He didn't want to scare off Bulma but he was having the urge to be close to her. Closer than he had gotten in the cave. If food, colors, and smells, were alive in person then he could only imagine how the woman would feel. His lips tingled as he thought back to the cave when he had had the pleasure of feeling her skin against his lips for the first time.

 _'If I tried something tonight, she may reciprocate the way she did in the dream. But there is still the possibility of her saying 'no' simply because this isn't a dream. Clearly, the woman wants me, I can see it in her eyes and smell it on her. She's basically in heat when I'm around!_

 _'Then again, will I even be able to please her? I've….I've never….done this with my own body. How will I last? I didn't last long the few times I….'_

Vegeta growled and tried to cover the blush on his face as he stood on the roof of Capsule Corp looking over the glowing city lights. He hated to admit having touched himself to thoughts of her several times over the years after waking up from the dreams. Real pleasure was still a mystery to him and no matter how much experience he had through his dreams he often wondered if it would translate to real life.

 _'Perhaps I should wait. Maybe even spend time with her the way I did before when Yamcha forced his dammed rules on her. Then she can come to me and…..'_

He sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't helping. He was usually so sure of himself and his actions, but this woman had a way of making him second-guess himself. He used to just take what he wanted and had had the self-control to refuse women if they were distracting him.

But what would she even be distracting him from? Everything was different now. He had no home, no orders – he is a free man and he has no clue what free men even do. How do they decided what they want in life or what to do each day? Taking over Frieza's empire was something he could still do but what was the point? Kakarot would just take that from him the way he took it from Frieza. If not him then surely someone else would try.

Would any of that be worth it? After everything he had gone through and did in the lucid dreams, could he really go back and become the next Frieza?

Vegeta's internal battle had him fully distracted as he entered the building. He almost didn't notice Bulma until he almost crashed into her. His conflicting doubts disappeared the moment he saw Bulma walking so carefree into the building. Vegeta hadn't intended on it, but he was now stalking her – waiting to see how long it would take her to realize there was a predator behind her.

He hid in the dark corners, up on the ceiling and even behind some of the houseplants as he followed her through Capsule Corp. It wasn't until they reached the hallway to her room that she started to feel uneasy. He couldn't tell if it was due to the burnt bulbs that added an eerie sense of darkness or the open window that was letting in the cool, night breeze, but something had her shaking.

The enjoyment of stalking her was cut short when she turned and noticed him, hidden in the shadows just out of reach from the dim lights in the hall. He couldn't hear what she was saying, his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it drumming in his ears. Finally, she said something that did catch his attention.

 _"What do you want?"_

He wasn't thinking coherently. The moment those words left her lips, he wanted nothing but to relive the moment she had fully comprehended that he was there, inside Yamcha. She turned her back on him and he smirked, taking complete advantage of the situation without thinking it through.

Vegeta rushed behind her, the breeze he created gently pushing her hair forward in a playful sway. She froze on the spot, only adding to his urge to pounce on his prey. With great restraint, he instead continued with teasing her.

"I want you….," he leaned in closer so that his breath could be felt against her neck. "…to be my little slut." There was a sudden shiver from her body and he was unsure if she took the hint. Again, without thinking too hard over what he was getting himself into, Vegeta began to whisper. "You can even call me…. Prince." He could hear her small gasp as he gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and licked it apologetically before moving to walk past her, winking once he made it directly in front of her bedroom door.

 ********Bulma********

Was it possible for the human body to literally freeze? To become so in shock that time itself stops all at once?

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. There was no way! Of all the people in the Universe, had it really been Vegeta? Her eyes were wide and her body was reacting a little too much to his words and that smirk, oh Kai, that devious smirk!

 _'Wh-what? D-did he just s-say….. how can he have known? No one but me and Yamcha knew. Is…this some kind of joke? What if Saiyans can read minds? That's got to be it! Maybe he read my mind in the cave. Yeah, that's probably how he found out._

 _'But…wait. What if it really is him? What if this is my chance to… no, I can't. What about Yamcha? He would hate me if he knew that I…. with Vegeta….and that he was…._

 _'This isn't fair! We… had a connection, didn't we? And if I turn him away now then I may never get a chance to feel it again. It has to be him, right? Vegeta has to be "Prince." How else did he know? How else would he know where my room is? Oh Kami, he's heading to my room!_

 _'Think Bulma! Think about the possible consequences of this happening! Could it really be a bad idea to go through with this? But what about that weird dream and all those fantasies I had about him? Were they due to a true connection between us or just me lusting after the bad boy type?_

 _'No. There has to be more to this. The only regret I will have is the regret of not knowing. I need to do this! I need to know!'_

Bulma let out a shaky breath as she forced herself to start moving. She followed him into her bedroom, still not fully understanding how he knew it was her room when he hadn't been shown this area of Capsule Corp yet.

She made sure to close the door behind her as she walked in, finding Vegeta lazily laying on her bed with his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. She was honestly annoyed by the sight. How dare he just waltz in like he owned the place?! Then she thought it over carefully, not wanting to make any rash decisions before finding out what she wanted to know.

This wasn't completely random, this was something "Prince" often did after Yamcha had set the ground rules. He would just lie there and stare at the ceiling seemingly lost in thought, usually after being caught as "Prince" and not Yamcha. Was this further proof?

 ********Vegeta********

What now? He was in her room and he was alone with her. What was he supposed to do now? He was rarely ever alone with women, and at this point, he wasn't even sure if the same, confident moves he used as Yamcha would even work. She hardly knew him in this body and to make matters worse, this body was still technically a virgin.

He knew what she liked and how to control a puppet into giving it to her, but what if he wasn't able to do it himself? His previous anxiety over whether he would be able to please her came back in full force, although he remained rather nonchalant on the exterior. Maybe she would just get upset and kick him out, then he'd be able to worry about it later.

"Vegeta?"

He ignored her, hoping she would give him just a little more time to think.

"Vegeta."

"…."

"Vegeta!"

"….."

"PRINCE!"

"What?"

"Oh my God, it is you, isn't it?!"

"Well, I am technically a…."

"I need to know. I need to know right now, why? Why did you torment me…and Yamcha?"

"Torment? If I recall correctly, you switched his pills for a chance to see me again. _You_ liked it. And what were those last words to me? Something about you not being able to help wanting to see me? If anything, you are just as guilty as I am for my always coming back. The way you looked at me was different from the way you looked at him, and he knew it too. Even now, I can smell how excited you are just for a chance to have the _real_ me."

He stared her down with a cocky glare as she began to blush from being put on the spot. She was gorgeous when she was flustered.

"You're not exactly so innocent yourself, Vegeta. I can see that you want me too."

Her eyes roamed down his body, stopping at his obvious tent through the sweatpants she had given him earlier before they went back up to meet his eyes. Vegeta stared at her, unsure of what he should do.

 _'Act as you did before! The way you always did when you were alone with her!_ ' He told himself. This wasn't all that new, he was just more in control now than ever. That's right. No one could possibly take this moment from him either. He was there as himself, 100 percent in control.

Vegeta pushed his insecurities to the side and did what he always did when he was uncertain. He allowed his pride to take control. With a sense of confidence finally entering him, he lifted himself off of the bed and walked toward Bulma. She must have been as nervous as he was – her body, jumping slightly when he reached for her hand to pull her closer.

"I've literally dreamt of nothing but you for years…"

Bulma smiled and stepped closer to him, looking away for a moment and then looking back at him with a shy, playful look.

"Is that how you did it? In your dreams?" She asked with the same curious look she'd get when working in her lab.

"It's a long story, but yes."

The smile she gave him was one he hadn't seen on her before. It was a mix of admiration, longing, and something else he just couldn't place. No one had ever looked at him like that. It was actually pretty strange, but it made him feel warm inside.

They stood there awkwardly for a while before Bulma pounced on him – pushing him to the bed and shedding her top layers at almost Saiyan speed then straddling him. Vegeta ripped his shirt off while Bulma crawled onto him, giving him a glare for destroying the brand-new shirt she had given him but losing her train of thought as she was met with his bare torso.

He tried to ignore the ticklish sensation from her fingers but eventually began to squirm under the touch. She traced his battle scars as if they were delicate works of art. Bulma paid closer attention to the most recent looking scars, specifically the one on his chest. He eyed her carefully, wondering what was going on in her head and damn near jumped out of his skin when she bent down to press her lips against it.

Vegeta shivered a bit, his skin reacting to the foreign touch on contact and covered him with goosebumps. He was a little awestruck by her actions – what was the purpose of this type of affection? She moved higher up his chest, rubbing herself on his groin a little every time she inched upwards. His palms were becoming sweaty and his heart started pounding away at his ribcage.

He tried to remain calm and keep that air of confidence he had had previously but with every passing moment getting closer and closer to the unknown, he began to panic. Should he tell her he was physically inexperienced or keep pretending and make use of the experience from his dreams? Why wasn't he able to remember what to do?

 ********Bulma********

There was something different and much more interesting about the real-life "Prince." He wasn't acting the way he used to when Yamcha was the middleman. No, he was much more skittish in person. It was almost like…he'd never been touched…

Bulma grinned devilishly as she continued to kiss up his chest and to his neck. There was something about making someone a man that she found alluring. It had been an awkward mess when she first slept with Yamcha but she had still taken pride in being his first. With Vegeta, it would be even more rewarding – he was a man that usually reeked of over-confidence and pride.

She rubbed up on his length, giving him a soft, sultry moan in his ear when she felt him twitch in response. His surprisingly soft hands gently grazed over her thighs but didn't stay there long. Bulma ran her lips along his jaw, moving ever so slowly to his lips and let out a pleased hum when she finally kissed him. Moving her lips against his, Bulma coaxed him into reciprocating, teaching him exactly what she liked – although he should already know.

It was empowering to have such a strong effect on someone so powerful and dangerous. She was absolutely wet with the sheer excitement of being so close and in command. They kissed for several minutes, stopping only when Bulma decided she'd wanted more touching and moved his hands to hold her properly.

 ********Vegeta********

She was driving him wild, yet he still couldn't bring himself to take the lead – that was, until she forced his hands onto her curves.

Vegeta ran his hands up and down her sides freely, relishing the feel of her warm, soft skin. This was real and for some reason, he hadn't believed it until now. He slid his hands over her back and with one, well-practiced hand unclasped her bra. She jumped a little in surprise, surely not having expected him to do anything without her permission but he was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, and he needed no one's permission to take what he wanted.

He was growing tired of the teasing. The small touches leaving much to be desired since they weren't being placed on his cock. Vegeta gave her a playful growl, nipping her lip before flipping her over onto her back. She gasped from the unexpected momentum and giggled when he finally took charge.

Her giggles filled his ears and made him all the more playful. He took his time, teasing her as she did him while moving down from her lips to spread kisses over her breasts. Moving lower and lower until the scent coated, moist panties were ripped off her body with his teeth.

 ********Bulma********

She had chills jolting up and down her spine as Vegeta went lower and lower – his hot breath tickling her as he began to pant with need. She almost came on the spot when he ripped her panties off. It was just too similar to the dream she had had in the cave. Even remembering the way he ravished her there was sending her over the edge before he even dipped his tongue between her lips.

Bulma moaned and writhed under him, her first orgasm sending shockwave after shockwave through her until she was almost pleasantly numb. The feeling was short-lived, however, because Vegeta didn't seem to intend on stopping.

She tried to wiggle away but he would only pull her closer, even ignoring her small hand pushing at the top of his head for him to stop.

"P-please Vegeta. I-I need a b-break," she pleaded.

"But you taste so good. I don't want to stop," he said, muffled by her thighs as she tried to close them before he could get back to her overly sensitive clit.

She could feel his eyes on her as she struggled to compose herself. Taking a chance, she looked down and made eye contact with the confident smirk she had grown to love about Vegeta. He seemed to like the way she looked at him, her face flushed and eyes half-lidded because he gave her the most licentious growl she had ever heard.

Bulma's heart fluttered as he crawled over her, pulling his sweatpants down at the hips and letting her push them down all the way while he did. He seemed to hesitate once fully naked over her but Bulma had gotten this far and she wasn't turning back.

"Please fuck me, my Prince."

 ********Vegeta********

The moment she uttered those words, he lost all thought. He was no longer overthinking and apprehensive over his movements. It was the only thing he needed to hear to truly enjoy the moment. Vegeta held himself tightly at the base as he pushed himself into her and it was almost not enough.

 _'Fuck! Is this….holy fuck….what I've been missing all this time? I won't last, this feels amazing! Ah! Does she have to make those noises?!'_

She had gasped when he began to press himself to her, damn near screamed when he was halfway in – now she was saying his name in breathy moans as she adjusted her hips to take him in the rest of the way. Bulma was making it clear that she was going to blatantly take pleasure from him even when he needed a moment to regain control.

"Overly excited, are we?"

"It's been so long, my Prince. I _need_ you. I need you hard and fast."

 _'Why must she be so bold?! I'm barely containing myself as it is!'_

"Hard and fast won't make for a lengthy fucking, woman."

They stared at each other as if daring the other to make the first move. Then, Bulma did, tightening her walls around him and squeezing hard. Vegeta moaned, grasping the bedsheets in his fists for dear life. Never in his life would he have imagined something so pleasurable being given to him so freely. She clearly didn't care for it lasting long, she wanted him the way he wanted her.

He began thrusting, slowly at first and then giving her exactly what she asked for. The room filled with the sounds of wet slapping and loud moans, both completely giving in to the pleasure. Vegeta could feel every inch of him pulsing, he was almost there.

"Uh….ah…..B…Bulma….I…"

"Oh fuck, Vegeta! Yes! Yes! Right there! I'm almost there! Oohhh GOD!"

She tightened around him so fast he hadn't noticed her moans had stopped – just opened-mouthed, silent screams were left as her orgasm struck hard. Vegeta let out a loud, aggressive-sounding growl as he came hard, his body jolting forward several times afterward to ride out the last remnants of his own orgasm. He almost didn't notice how her body had reacted, trembling all over with eyes rolled back as she tried and failed to catch her breath all the while her walls pulsed around his throbbing dick.

His body gave way and he collapsed partially on top of her. He immediately rolled off after hearing the ungraceful "oof" that accompanied the small thud of their bodies colliding. They laid there for a while, coming down from their highs and catching their breaths.

 _'That was….I can't…even explain it. It was just…wow….'_

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"That was _amazing!_ Is… there a chance for a round 2?"

"You've drained me of all life, woman. I have nothing left to give…"

"Liar. Chi-Chi says that Goku always gets the job done at least 3 times in a night"

"Kakarot is a freak of nature! Not even his brother could do it more than twice!"

"His brother? Wait. No! Vegeta, you didn't!"

"NOT ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! That idiot brought _women_ into our shared space constantly!"

Vegeta's whole face turned red and he faced away from her, the humiliation from her implication alone made him shudder in anger. He thought about getting up and leaving. It was so much easier to leave when all he had to do was wake up. Then her voice gently melted away his anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply…"

"Forget it."

 ********Bulma********

He was absolutely adorable when he was embarrassed. She probably would never have thought that about him in a million years had she not seen it up close and personal. Bulma smiled as he stayed on the bed, face turned away from her. He wasn't leaving. She had almost expected him to get up and leave after getting what he wanted from her, let alone after her comment.

She wiggled herself under the blanket that had been pushed to the side to make room for themselves and inched closer to Vegeta. Acting as if this was a completely normal and regular occurrence, Bulma laid her head on his shoulder and traced the scars on his torso again.

"So. Tell me how this happened; the Yamcha possession stuff. I need to know for….scientific reasons."

"There isn't science behind it. More like a cursed gift of sorts."

"How did you get it?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I want to sleep."

"Please, Vegeta. I always answered your questions about my inventions…"

 ********Vegeta********

He turned to stare at Bulma's childish pout and eventually gave in. He told her everything about Hivrum and the paths but left out almost everything regarding his past and that humiliating moment in Kakarot's head when he unintentionally appeared naked to give him history about Frieza and their race. As far as he was concerned, he had all the time in the world to tell her more about himself. Maybe.

The End.

****A/N****

Y'all can still leave comments even though the whole story is already up lol I see y'all reading and dashing


End file.
